As Night Falls
by Yohoe33
Summary: Aubrey Smith has been friends with the trio since their first days at Hogwarts. With the Dark lord on the rise, her life in danger, can she protect the ones she loves & help defeat the dark lord Or will she lose everything? The pain has only begun...
1. Chapter 1: They all think i'm dead?

Chapter One: They all think I'm dead?

_Set up: 5th year Ministry of Magic_

"_Harry!" You screamed._

_You were being dragged by your hair down a hallway. Passing through a doorway Bellatrix's evil laughter was getting increasingly louder as the door slammed shut behind you and continued to tighten her grip on the large chunk of your hair that she had. She came to a halt, you would have fallen but you were fighting to stay standing. Bellatrix gripped your hair harder and pulled your face close to hers._

"_Filthy little mud blood" She said in a hateful yet excited tone._

_She pushed you to the ground, you smacked your head. Everything became blurry and unfocused._

"_Aubrey!" someone yelled_

_You would recognize that voice anywhere in any state of mind. It was Harry._

"_Potter!" screeched Bellatrix_

_You saw her step towards him and away from you. You were trying to focus on Harry while waiting for the room to stop spinning. You tried standing up,_

"_Oh no you don't" said Bellatrix_

_She kicked you in your side and you fell back and against the side of something hard. You glanced up and saw that it was a water fountain._

"_No Crucio!" _

_Bellatrix fell to the ground next to you screaming out in pain. It didn't last long; she was up in about five seconds._

"_Bad Potter, Unforgivable curses? Now that's against the law" she said in a malicious tone._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Potter why don't you be a good boy now and hand over that prophecy" _

"_It's gone"_

"_Liar! Accio Prophecy" She screamed_

"_It fell and smashed" you said weakly_

_She screeched._

"_Bet Voldemort's not going to be happy about that now is he" you said._

_You pushed yourself up so that you were sitting up with your back against the fountain. Your side was throbbing; you felt your side and gasped. Something was broken, a rib._

"_Shut up!" She yelled._

_She kneeled down to your level and got right in your face._

"_Your just a pathetic little mud blood, if the dark lord didn't request for me to not kill you believe me you would already be dead." She said._

"_Get away from her"_

_You looked past Bellatrix and Harry was standing now not more than ten feet away wand pointed straight at her. She just started laughing hysterically; you saw Harry's hand tighten on the wand._

"_Expelliarmus" He shouted _

_Bellatrix was flung to the other side of the fountain. Harry rushed to your side in a few quick strides._

"_Are you ok?" he asked soothingly._

"_I think she broke my rib" You gasped._

_Harry ducked down and put your left arm over his shoulder and hoisted you up while your right arm clutched at your side. He glanced at you with sad, sympathetic eyes. _

"_We have to keep moving, we have to get out of here" he said._

_You nodded your head; you knew he wanted to kill Bellatrix right now she had taken Sirius away from him forever. But Harry wanted to get you out of there, you were glad you didn't want him to be a murderer._

"_Where do you think you two are going" you heard a voice that you had heard many of times in your nightmares and over the past years while at school._

_Voldemort standing there in the flesh it didn't seem so long ago that it was the night in the grave yard when you and Harry saw him come back to his full powers._

"_Avarda Kedavra" he said pointed towards Harry._

"_No!" you shouted you pushed Harry down to the ground. You fell on top of him the spell missed thankfully._

"_How sweet together as always" said Voldemort_

_You stood up but gripped your side and started to fall over Harry caught you and held you steady than raised his wand towards Voldemort while slightly stepping in front of you._

"_Let's see I want to talk with Aubrey" he said maliciously._

_He flicked his wand and Harry was thrown 5 feet away from you. He sneered and then flicked his wand again. You suddenly lost all feeling in your entire body,_

"_Come here" he said_

_You were suddenly walking towards Voldemort, you couldn't stop it._

"_No!" said Harry_

_You were suddenly face to face with the dark lord._

"_Hello Aubrey, we meet again. Now I have a little offer for you?" He said_

_You just glared at him, still deciding if you were just being completely stubborn or if you were too terrified to speak._

"_Now I know what a powerful witch you are…"_

"_My Lord, be reasonable a mud blood?" Bellatrix said in her screechy hateful tone._

"_Hush Bellatrix, Now Aubrey, join us and rule the wizarding world or suffer" he said._

"_Never" you said._

_He laughed, and then raised his wand. With just one flick you were thrown across the room into a wall._

"_Ahh" a small scream escaped your mouth._

"_Crucio" you heard him say_

_You bit down on your lip trying as hard as you could not to scream out loud, you could taste the blood on your lip._

"_Tom enough" _

_The curse was lifted and you slid to the ground with a thud. You looked up to see that Dumbledore had now appeared._

"_Dumbledore, you can't stop me" He said he seemed amused._

_You tried to get up,_

"_Just try and stop me" he shouted._

_You looked up to see Voldemorts wand pointed at Dumbledore_

"_Avad..."_

"_No!" you screamed._

_He turned his head towards you enraged._

"_Why don't you be a good little mud blood and go clean yourself off… here why don't I help you" he said._

_He waved his wand and you were levitating in the air with another flick you were thrown into the fountain. You tried to resurface, you couldn't. It as if there is an invisible wall in between you and air. You started pounding your fists desperately trying to break through. You started slowing down, when you heard your name._

"_Aubrey!" _

_It was Harry's voice. You glanced up to see that Harry was pounding on the barrier too. You continued fighting, than you put your hand on the invisible barrier and looked up at Harry. Your eyes started drooping… as you blacked out you could only heard the scream of Harry trying to call you back._

You sat up in bed trying to catch your breath while sweating bullets. You got out from under your covers and walked to your balcony doors. You went outside on your small little deck. You went over all curled up into the chair you kept out here. It was another hot summer night but there was a nice cool breeze. You let it blow your messy bangs around your face. You pulled your knees up to your chest. It was only your second night back home in LA and you kept have dreams of that night in the ministry.

"They all think I'm dead" you thought out loud.

You sighed into your head thinking back. You woke up in Dumbledore's office.

"_Ah Aubrey I'm glad you are awake" he said with that twinkle in his eye._

"_Professor? What happened?" you said weakly._

_You went to move, you forgot about your rib so when you sat up you gasped in pain._

"_Easy Aubrey, here take this and I will explain." He said._

_He handed you a cup of quick healing replenishing syrup. You made a face._

"_I know dreadful stuff, now after you passed out I took the curse of the fountain. Harry pulled you out and we all thought it was too late. Voldemort got away; Harry and I brought you back here. I had a funny feeling so I told Harry it was best not to tell anyone of your 'death' except for the others in the hospital wing currently."_

_You began to speak he put up his hand to keep you starting and continued._

"_Everyone is alright, now Voldemort will not be happy when he finds out that you are alive. You are very important to Harry. You have experienced more with him than both Ron and Hermione combined."_

_You went through that past years at Hogwarts over in your mind. You were with Harry when he first faced Voldemort 1__st__ year. You were down in the chamber with him 2__nd__ year, 3__rd__ year you helped him fight the dementors, 4__th__ year your name was entered in the cup also. At the end of the year Dumbledore let you know how you would be important to Harry in the final battle. You were also there in the graveyard with him the night Cedric had died._

"_You see" said Dumbledore noticing your train of thought back through the past._

"_Now since it is the end of term and everyone leaves tomorrow I thought that you should take this time for the start of the summer to go home, be with you family. Then I shall come get you and you will return to headquarters with everyone" _

_You thought._

"_So until then... Everyone Harry, Hermione, Ron… the rest of them… will think I'm dead?" you said._

"_Unfortunately… yes"_


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and Flames?

_**As Night Falls**_

Chapter Two: Old Friends & Flames?

_Set Up: Start of summer before 6th year; California_

Here you are, sitting at home in California when everyone else thinks you're dead. You pushed the thought aside; you focus on tomorrow well… today since it's about 5 in the morning. Later you get to go see all your child hood friends. Sarah, Jeremy, Brooke, Cameron, and Chris, you really hoped in wouldn't be awkward with Chris... you both liked each other a couple summers ago but you have since then gotten over that tiny crush and hope he has too. You sat outside for a while watching the sun rise then decided to head inside. The family cat snowball was sleeping soundly on the bed. You smiled at the sprawled out fluffy white cat. Deciding that you could use a shower you headed for the bathroom, when you were done you blow dried your hair. You through on a plain white tee and some sweats, it was only 8 so you decided to log on to the computer and see what was going on in the world while you waited for mom to come wake you up for breakfast. You went on the internet you search worldwide news. Random storms, buildings were collapsing, random fires, etc. You shut the screen, death eaters were behind it you knew it. Voldemort was letting them play and cause havoc even in the muggle world.

"Aubrey?" you heard your mother say through the door.

"I'm awake" you said.

She opened the door and walked in; Snowball woke up then jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour" you lied.

You didn't want your mom to have any reason to worry. She knew you were a witch, but knew nothing of that was evil, how many times you have almost died, how many bones you have broken, none of it. Both your parents know nothing about Voldemort and death eaters.

"Well why don't you come down stairs and eat something" she said.

"Ok mom"

You followed her out your door and down the stairs she had some cut up strawberries and pancakes ready. You ate quietly while your mom hummed to herself while watering some house hold plants.

"Morning girls"

You looked up to see your dad walking into the dining room, he kissed your mom and then came over and kissed the top of your head.

"Morning Princess"

"Morning dad"

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?" 'Keep it simple' you thought.

"Yes I did, it's so good having you home. How was your last term" he said smiling.

You quickly calmed yourself and made sure your voice was steady.

"It went really well, we had a really mean teacher who enjoyed giving out detentions for no reason. She got fired thankfully at the end of the year." You said

"Well that's good. So how are your friends from school?" he asked.

"They're good, Hermione's spending summer with her parents in France and Harry's hanging out with Ron. Headmaster Dumbledore is going to come get me this summer to go meet up with them so we can all start studying for exams and work on the plans for our club this next year" you said

"Well I'm glad you're getting started on studying and having an extracurricular even if you are at a magic school" he said sipping coffee.

You smiled then started pushing your strawberries around your plate with your fork.

"You ok sweetie?" asked your mom coming up.

"Yes I'm just not that hungry" you said.

"Nervous about seeing all your friends after so long" she said.

"Yes…" you lied again.

"Don't worry they are all going to be a Sarah's house for a BBQ her mom knows your coming and hasn't told any of them so you can surprise them." She said.

You smiled, yes you were sad about everyone that thought you were dead…especially Harry. But you were going try and you use this time well with your family and old childhood friends. After breakfast you cleared your plate and went up stairs to get ready. You put on your black bathing suit top and bottoms with a jean skirt and light blue tank top over it. Brushing your hair and applying some makeup you looked into your reflections. All you saw was a liar, you were lying to your parents, to your friends, to the boy you loved even though he had no idea you truly felt that way. You wiped away a single tear the fell from your eye. You held your breath and grabbed your sunglasses turning and walking out of your room.

Kicking on a pair of flip flops by the door grabbing your cell phone you walked out the door. You got into your little black Camry turned the stereo on blasting Three Days Grace. You back out of the drive way and headed towards Sarah's.

You turned down the music as you got close and saw that Jeremy was out front talking on his cell phone. You park on the side of the road; you got out of the car keeping your sunglasses on walking towards Jeremy sitting on the cement talking on the phone.

"Uh huh… ok… yes…. Ok mom…. Yes… love you too…. Bye." He said as you approached.

He glanced up and saw you.

"Hi" he said obviously he didn't recognize you.

"Seriously is that all I get, a 'Hi'" you said.

He stared at you with his jaw dropped.

"Aubrey?" he asked

You took off your sunglasses and smiled.

He had you swooped up in a hug before you could reply with a simple 'yes'.

"Hey… can't… breathe here" you said.

He slightly released you so that he could look at you.

"Aubrey it's so great to see! I've missed you so much"

"Same here I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile I have been really busy at school"

They all thought you went to an elite private boarding school in Europe… which technically isn't a lie. You have just left out the basics like the whole you being a witch.

"That's ok I'm just glad you're here now, come on everyone will be so happy to see you"

He took your hand and led you through the house to the back yard. He had you stand behind him so that you were hidden from view.

"Hey guys look who I found"

He pulled you out from behind him. Dead silence.

Everyone was starring at you wide eyed.

"Hey guys" you said.

Before you could blink Sarah had her arms around you.

"Aubrey! It's been so long" she squealed.

"I know, I'm sorry I have just been so busy with school I have missed all of you" You said.

She released you and smiled.

"Hey move it's my turn" Brooke said pushing Sarah out of the way and now throwing her arms around you.

After Brooke hugged you Cameron came up and swung you around.

"Ok let the girl breath" said Brooke

Cameron released you and wrapped his arm around Brooke.

'Wonder how long they have been dating?' you thought to yourself.

You glanced around to see if you saw Chris. You didn't see him and frankly you were relieved, you didn't want it to be awkward between you two. You were quickly brought back to reality with everyone asking you how you have been and what you have been up to.

After talking for awhile you excused yourself to the bathroom.

"You can use the one in my room upstairs" said Sarah

"Thanks" you said.

You walked up the stairs and opened the door to the familiar room with the purple walls. You and Sarah used to always have sleepovers here doing makeovers, watching movies, sneaking downstairs late at night for chips. You smiled then walked into the bathroom. When you finished you washed your hands and opened the door. Chris was sitting on the bed.

"Jeez you scared me" you said.

"Sorry" he said standing up.

'This is awkward' you thought.

"It's good to see you Aubrey" he said coming closer

"Ya, you too… So how have you been?" you said

He was still making his way closer to you.

"I've been ok, how about yourself?" he asked.

He was now about a foot away from you.

"Pretty good, studying hard other than that good" you said.

"Look Aubrey, I have been thinking about what almost happen the last time you were home…"

'No, no, no' you thought.

"I still want to be with you" he finished

"Chris I… I'm sorry but…" you started

He put a finger to your mouth silencing you.

Your mind went blank you knew he was about to kiss you. You suddenly started thinking about Harry; you have always cared about him more than just a friend…

"I sure have missed you" said Chris.

You heard him, but you were so focus on Harry. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him, you felt lips pressed against your own. You increased the pressure and wrapped your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your back and pressed you closer to him. After about two minutes he pulled you over to the bed and got on top of you. You increased the kiss; you felt his hand creeping up your leg when his hand started playing with the tip of your skirt you felt a wave of panic. You were thinking of Harry not realizing that Chris is the one trying to feel you… you pushed him up.

"Oh my God" you said.

"Aubrey?" Chris asked.

"I… this was a mistake… I have to go" you said

You shoved him off of you and ran out of the room. You hurried down the stairs and crashed into Jeremy.

"Aubrey, what's your rush?" he asked.

"Oh…I… told my mom that I would go get some groceries for her to make dinner so I have to go" you said.

"Ok hey we are all going dancing tomorrow night, you in?" he asked.

"Definitely, tell everyone I said bye"

"Ok see you tomorrow" he said.

You glanced up at the top of the stairs and saw Chris glaring at you.

"Yeah tomorrow" you said.

You walked out of the house and ran to your car. You started the car and drove off to the store, you didn't agree to pick up anything but why not bring something just to be nice.

"How was it seeing your friends today?" your mom as she put some more pasta on her plate.

"Really good, it was nice getting to see everyone"

"You see Chris" asked your dad casually.

They both knew that you and Chris almost dated before you left that last time you were home.

"Yes" you said.

"And?" he asked

"And nothing I saw him said hi and that was it. What once was or may have been there is gone."

You dad looked like he wanted to continue the topic, but your mother interjected.

"You done sweetie? You seem kind of tired, why don't you go lay down?" She said.

You smiled.

"You're right I'm a little tired… big day."

You walked out of the kitchen and then hurried up the stairs. Switching on the light you shut your door and plopped down on your bed.

'I kissed Chris' you thought

You through your pillow over your face and groaned deeply.

"Damn it" you muttered

You took the pillow of your face, starring at the ceiling you rolled over and reached under you bed. You grabbed two photo albums. You sat with your legs crossed on your bed; you sat both albums in front of you. You opened the first one. This was dated back to when you were a baby, first picture; most of your firsts as a child. You started look at the last few filled pages. Your 15th birthday party, Sarah and Jeremy held a surprise party for you when you had returned home from school. There were pictures of you dancing with everyone. There was one of you slow dancing with Chris. You felt sick; you shut the book and threw it down.

You picked up the other book and opened it; the first picture was of you dressed in your school robes standing next to each of your parents' right before getting on the platform, to school. You flip the page and suddenly the pictures came to life. The first one is of you and Hermione sitting on your bed smiling and waving at the camera with books around you two obviously studying. Flipping through more pictures of you watching Ron and Harry playing Wizard's chess and you laughing at them both were getting frustrated at the game. Back then you were friends with Harry and Ron and then also friends with Hermione before Ron and Harry liked her. You flipped through pictures of the next couple of years. You got to fourth year there was a picture of you, Harry and the rest of the champions. You and Harry both fake smiling and glancing nervously at each other. The next pictures were of the dragon task, you turning invisible well blending in like a Chameleon. Another picture was of Harry flying on his broom towards the egg. You turn the page and got to the Yule ball pictures. There was one of you spinning around in your silver halter dress kind of similar to the Marlin Monroe white dress. Your hair curled and put into a side ponytail draped over your shoulder. The next picture was of you and a 6th year Ravenclaw who you went with just as friends along with Hermione and Krum. Then one of you and Hermione smiling and laughing. You flip to one of Harry and Ron sitting alone looking bored. The next photo was one of you, Harry, Hermione, and Ron both boys plastering on fake smiles.

'I miss you guy's so much' you thought.

Your cell phone started ringing. You put down the book and walked over to where you set it down. Sarah was calling you,

"Hello?"

"Aubrey hey"

"Hey Sarah, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sleepover tomorrow night. My parents are going to be gone for the weekend so you could sleepover and you could come over early so that we can get ready to go dancing! So how about it?"

"Sure sounds like so much fun" you were truly excited.

"Cool why don't you come over around three tomorrow"

"Sure so is everyone going?" you asked

"Yep you, me, Jeremy, Brooke, Cameron, and Chris"

You were silent.

"…Aubrey? You ok?"

"Yes…"

"Did something happen at my house today? Is that why you left in a rush?"

You couldn't lie to her about this. She could also help keep him away from you at the club.

"I…kissed Chris…" you said

"What!" she said very loudly, too loudly you had to hold the phone away from your ear.

"It was a mistake, I was thinking of someone else and he kissed me. I got lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize what I was doing till he tried feeling me up."

"Seriously? That's why he seemed to be in such a bad mood after you left."

"Ya…can this conversation maybe stay between us, at least for now?"

"Of course, don't worry Aubrey everything will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sounds good, see ya Sarah"

"Bye"

You flipped your phone shut; it vibrated in your hand. One new text message, you opened it and saw that it was from Chris…

_We need to talk _


	3. Chapter 3: Tree House Bruises

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Three: Tree House Bruises

_Set Up: Aubrey leaving for Sarah's house_

"Have fun sweetie"

"Thanks mom"

"Be safe Princess"

"I will be dad"

You walked out of the house with your bags in hand. You through them in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. You stopped by the store and picked up two different bags of chips, a bag of red vines, popcorn, and a bottle of soda. Then last stop, Starbucks; one Grande double chocolate chip frappachino and one Grande mocha frappachino. You pulled up to Sarah's house and texted her to come outside and help you.

"Hey"

You looked up to see Sarah walking to your car.

"Hey"

"So what you get?" she asked now standing next to you.

"The essentials chips, red vines, soda, popcorn, and your favorite" you handed her the mocha frappachino.

"You're the best" she said immediately sipping some of her drink.

"I know"

You both busted up laughing. She took the grocery bags and you grabbed your over night stuff. When you got to Sarah's room she plugged her iPod into her ihome and put on 'Drop' by The Ying Yang Twins. You plopped down on her bed, and then Sarah sat in her computer chair.

"So tell me again what happened with Chris"

You sighed

"I came up here to use your bathroom when I walked out he was sitting on your bed waiting for me, he said that he's missed me, and he said how he still wants to be with me. When I went to say something he put a finger to my lips and for some reason I started thinking of this other guy and what it would be like to kiss him… I got so wrapped up in my thoughts that when Chris kissed me I kissed back. I didn't realize that I was kissing him until we were right here lying on your bed and his hand began to creep. That's when I snapped back realizing what was going on I pushed him off of me said how this was a mistake and ran out"

Silence…

"Wow…"

"I know" you said groaning.

"So… who were you thinking of?" she asked innocently

"My friend Harry…" you said.

"Really! What's he look like it's been forever since you showed me a picture of your friends at your school"

You have a few pictures from the years that were regular muggle pictures so you could show your friends back home your friends from school. And you now carried a picture of you Harry Ron and Hermione from this past year in your bag. You pulled it out and starred at it, Harry had his arm around your shoulder and Ron had Hermione on his back all of you smiling and laughing, one of the few happy moments this past year. You handed the picture to her,

"He's hot" she said

You smiled.

"Who are the other two again?" she asked

"Ron and Hermione"

"This is a really cute picture, and I totally see you two with each other" she said smiling

She handed the picture back at to you and you glanced down and smiled.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked

"I think I love him" you said looking at her straight in the eye"

She smiled.

"Does he know?"

"No"

"You should tell him you could call him" she suggested

"No he doesn't have a cell phone and he lives in England so time difference and everything. Plus my parents would kill me for the overseas charges on my phone bill"

"I guess, you should tell him when you are back to school though"

"Maybe, I will when Hermione tells Ron" you said laughing.

"Huh?"

"Hermione and Ron well they aren't together but it's obviously they both like each other. I'm sure they love each other so when Hermione speaks up I will"

"Well let's hope she does it soon"

You both smiled.

"So want to start getting ready everyone will be here in about an hour?" She said standing up.

"Yep" you said.

You changed into tight jeans and a black halter stop showing of your stomach but right below your belly button. Also showing a bit of cleavage, Sarah came out of the bathroom in similar tight jeans and a dark red deep V-neck tank top. She waved her hair and you straighten your hair so it was sleek and shiny. You put on large silver hoops and a silver charm bracelet that Hermione got you last Christmas. Sarah put on a black choker with a rose charm.

"Can I do you make up?" asked Sarah

She loves doing other peoples make up; she has always considered becoming a makeup artist.

"Sure"

She clapped her hands together in delight. You laughed.

When she was done your eyes were smoky and your lips glossed.

The door bell rang,

"Ready Aubrey?"

"Yes"

"Just stay with me and Jeremy to avoid being alone with Chris"

"Thanks"

You headed downstairs and opened the door, Brooke walked in wearing a pink tube top and a black shorts. The Jack and Chris were each dressed in shorts and black tight tank top, Jeremy in jeans a white tank with a button up light jacket over it. Sarah came up and stood right next to you so Chris couldn't talk to you alone. You never did reply to his text,

"You two ready?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep" said Sarah

"Ok you two are riding with me and Cameron's driving Brooke and Chris" said Jeremy.

"Sounds good" you said.

You all headed outside Sarah sat in front you climbed in the back seat of the car and Jeremy drove off to the club. Once the car was parked you all piled out and met up with the other three. Stepping up to the doors the bouncers let you, Sarah, and Brooke in first since it was ladies night you all got in for free. You all were looking around at the club good music, dance floor, lounge area, lots of people. The boys came in

"Why don't we all go sit for a second" said Cameron

You all agreed and headed for the chairs, the song, 'Midnight' by Pitbull started playing.

"I love this song!" said Brooke

"Same, you guys coming?" said Sarah

All of them didn't seem like dancing.

"Fine come on you two" said Brooke grabbing you and Sarah's hands and dragging out in the crowd of people.

The three of you started dancing soon this one guy came up to Sarah and she started dancing with him. You and Brooke started dancing back to back slinking up and down. The song ended and 'Bottle Pop' by Pussycat dolls came on. Jack came up and grabbed Brooke away from you and started dancing with her when your hand was grabbed. You looked up to see Jeremy, you started dancing with him. He was singing along to you, and you couldn't help but laugh. You glanced around to see Chris dancing with some random club girl. He glanced up towards you and you looked away,

After a few songs Jeremy leaned in to your ear so you could hear him,

"Hey I need to use the bathroom real quick"

"Ok I could use a minute to cool down" you said.

He led you out of the crowd and you both went into your respected bathrooms. You splashed some water on your arms and dabbed some on your face. You walked out of the bathroom to wait for Jeremy. When someone grabbed your arm and pulled you into a secluded corner.

"Hey"

"Sorry"

You looked up to see Chris standing in front of you.

"Chris what…" you started

"Aubrey I don't know what happened the yesterday I mean I thought we were having a good time until you shoved me off of you and said that this was a mistake"

"Chris I'm sorry but it was; I wasn't thinking clearly I'm sorry I let it get that far" you said.

You started to walk away but he put his arm on the wall.

"Aubrey I want you to know I think I love you, no I do love you I have since the day I met you"

"Chris…"

He tried to kiss you but you pushed him away.

"Look Chris I'm sorry but I don't love you"

"Yet… but if you give it time and try I think this could work" he started stroking your arm

"No listen I love someone else" you said.

He looked at you stunned then dropped his arm. You quickly past by him and saw Jeremy waiting, you grabbed his arm and dragged him to the floor. You glanced back Chris was glaring; you flinched away from his sight. When you all were done everyone said good night and you hopped in to Jeremy's car now sitting in front. Jeremy dropped you and Sarah off, you both went upstairs and changed into Pjs, Sarah got dip for the chips, grabbed 'The Hot Chick' and put it in the DVD player. You both had seen this movie so many times but it had always been a favorite of yours.

"Chris confronted me at the club" you said.

"Really what happened?"

"He told me he loved me, and I told him I didn't love him so I tried walking away but he blocked me by putting his hand on the wall. He told me that if we just gave it time I would love him too and then I told him I was already in love with someone"

"What he do then?"

"Nothing, he dropped his hand and I scurried away from him. When I was dancing with Jeremy I glanced over and he was glaring at me"

"Wow, what a psycho" she said.

You ate a chip not saying anything.

"Well lets' just make your not with him at all by yourself… change of subject… when do you have to leave?"

"I'm not sure probably second week of July sometime. So we still have a month."

"That's good and bad" she said.

You glanced at her

"Good that we have time to hang out but… I don't want you to leave again" She said.

You gave her a small smile she returned it.

The next few weeks seem to fly by, you went to LA with your parents, and spent as much time with your friends as you could, going to the zoo, the beach, the movies, bowling, anywhere. You turned the car off and got out just arriving home from spending the afternoon sunbathing and swimming with Sarah. You went inside and saw that both your parents weren't home, you figured they went out to dinner and didn't wait up. You took a shower and changed into jeans and a white tank top with a green jacket, walking down stairs you felt something rub against your leg.

"I'll be right back snowball, I think I'm going to go for a walk" you said at the cat.

The cat purred and walked off. You walked outside the sun was setting and there was a nice chilly breeze. You glanced across the street and saw a truck that looked extremely familiar. No one was sitting in the truck so you thought nothing much of it and continued down the street. Your destination: The Park where you and everyone use to play at in your kid days. About halfway there you heard a car coming, thinking nothing of it you glanced just as it was passing. The same truck you had seen outside your house. It pulled over to the side of the road about twenty feet from where you were. Someone got out of the car and slammed the door shut hard. You stopped walking and looked to who this could be,

"Hey Aubrey"

You starred in shock it was Chris. You hadn't seen him since the night of the dance we told everyone he was going to New York with his parents.

"Chris… I thought you were in New York"

He stepped on the sidewalk and you took a step backwards.

"Never went, my parents did though"

"Then…"

"I have been here; see when you told me that you loved someone else well I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stabbed. So I needed to collect my thoughts, I stayed in my room thinking of nothing but you…"

You were scared now. He kept stepping towards you…

"See I realized that I can't accept the fact that you love someone else. I mean I love you and you should love me. I know you do, I have been waiting outside your house at night waiting for you to realize that you made a huge mistake and come running back to me."

"Chris I'm sorry I hurt you, I really do love someone else. You and I are just friends..."

"No you belong to me"

"No" You yelled.

He lunged forward at you but you dodged him. You started running, you ran in between houses and up a large hill taking a short cut to the park. You dared a glance back and saw Chris standing at the foot of the hill glaring. He turned and ran the other way. You continued forward,

'Got to get to the park' you thought.

If you could just make it to the park you could hide in the tree house and call Jeremy to come get you. Finally the park you didn't even look around to see if anyone was there, you grabbed a hold of the first board in the tree and started climbing. Once in the tree house you waited a second to catch your breath. You glanced out the little window and saw no one at the park, and most of all you didn't see Chris. Flipping open the phone your quickly dialed Jeremy.

"Please pick up, please pick up…"

"Hey Aubrey"

"Jeremy I need you to come get me, please" You were saying very quickly.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"The old tree house at the park I'm hiding in it, Chris he was chasing me, and I think he's still looking for me please hurry"

"I'm on my way hold tight"

He hung up; you didn't even have your wand on you to protect yourself. You closed your cell phone slowly closing your eyes to calm yourself.

"Aubrey"

You opened them wide Chris was crawling up into the tree house. You quickly flipped open your phone and dialed 911. He lunged and grabbed the phone

"No" you screamed.

He threw it out of the tree house and it landed with a small thud on the ground. You tried to push him away but he was too strong he grabbed your arm and pinned you against the floor of the tree house and got on top of you.

"You know if you just give in this will be a lot easier" he said

You were struggling under his grip.

"Let go of me"

He took on hand and covered your mouth.

"Don't resist me" he said.

He leaned down and started kissing your neck.

'Hurry Jeremy' you thought.

Then you came up with a plan, you only hoped that it wouldn't get too far before Jeremy got there he live about 15 minutes away. You stopped fighting, and Chris looked at you.

"Are you going to be good?" he asked

You nodded your head since he was still covering your mouth. He released his hand smiling,

'Now or never' you thought

You sat up slowly and leaned back against the wall, you stayed at your same pace with him hovering making sure you didn't pull anything fast. You smiled seductively and he had an excited yet skeptical look on his face. You leaned in and kissed him. You put your hands on his shoulders and pulled yourself up while pushing him back against another wall. In the little space there was it wasn't that hard to do. You straddled his lap and pulled away from the kiss. His eyes were hungry he went in for another but you put your finger to his lips stopping him. He looked mad but you smiled and went to the zipper on your jacket unzipping it and removing it tossing it out of the tree house. You tank top was fairly low cut; you could feel his excitement, literally. He couldn't wait he grabbed your arms and pulled you towards him kissing you hungrily you kissed back he released your arms and you moved his hand to your thigh. He pushed you down and crawled on top of you.

'Crap' you thought he was on top of you and your plan was going to fail if you didn't get back on top.

You pulled away and smiled.

"Why don't you let me take charge" you said seductively.

He smiled you both flip and now you were on top of him you leaned down and kissed him full force. You took one foot and felt back on the floor till you felt it, the opening of the tree house. Your escape was in progress. You pulled away and he grabbed you and pulled you back, you pushed yourself back up and smiled. You pushed him down and reached for the bottom of your shirt slowly lifting it. He was watching intently. Then you heard a car coming to a stop, you got your shirt just above your belly button when you looked at Chris,

"In your dreams" you yelled.

He went from excited to extremely angry in two seconds flat. He reached for you but you were quick this time you pushed yourself off of him and backwards falling out of the tree house. You landed with a thud on your thigh.

"Ah" a small gasp of pain escaped from your mouth. You look to see Jeremy's car, you pushed the pain away and got up and grabbed your jacket and your open cell phone running to his car.

"Aubrey" said Jeremy running to you.

He hugged you.

"Please let's go" you said.

"Get back here you slut"

You turned to see Chris walking towards you and Jeremy. Jeremy stepped in front of you,

"Leave her alone Chris" he said threatening.

"Never" he said he lunged forward.

Jeremy shoved you out of the way knocking you to the ground. You looked up to see Chris and Jeremy rolling around on the ground fighting.

"Stop it" you screamed.

You heard sirens; you looked to see a patrol car pull up. You ran towards it,

"Please stop them" you said.

Two cops got out and ran towards the fight pulling them apart.

"Hey that's enough" said Cop one holding Jeremy.

"What's going on we got a 911 call that led us here" said Cop two holding Chris.

"I can explain" you said walking up.

"I went for a walk and ran into Chris he told me how he has been waiting outside my house all the time and that he can't accept that I don't love him and he chased me. I ran here and hid well attempted to hide in the tree house. I called Jeremy to come get me before Chris found me but as soon as I hung up Chris was climbing into the tree. So I tried to dial 911 and I guess I did but I never got to say anything because he grabbed me and threw my phone out of the window."

You looked at Chris he was glaring daggers at you.

"He kept telling me not to fight it, and that it would be better if I just gave in to him. So I decided to play along and keep him preoccupied from hurting me until I heard Jeremy pull up. Then I jumped out of the tree house and that's when they started fighting. Jeremy was just trying to protect and defend me."

"Is this true?" asked cop one

"She belongs to me" said Chris.

Cop one released Jeremy and you hurried over to him. He pulled you in to a hug. Then cop two cuffed Chris.

"You are under arrest for the assault and attempted rape of this young woman. " Said Cop two

"Now I trust that you will make sure she gets home safe and sound?" said the other cop to Jeremy

"Yes sir"

The cops walked Chris past you and Jeremy, Jeremy pulled you closer to him.

"This isn't over" said Chris.

The Cops through him the back of the car and drove off, you buried your head into Jeremy as he walked you to his car.

"Are you okay?"

You had been quiet the entire way back to your house.

"Yes" you lied

"He won't ever touch you again he's locked up"

You looked up at Jeremy and gave him a tiny smile.

"Thanks again Jeremy"

"No problem call me if you need me"

The car came to a stop and you hugged him. Then getting out of the car he waited until you were in the house and then you heard the car drive away. You went inside and saw that your parents were still not home so you decided to just go get some sleep. Walking in to the bathroom you changed into your tank top and shorts. You started walking out of the bathroom when your reflection caught your eye. You glanced down at the side of your thigh. A huge bruise was forming from when you jumped out of the tree. You looked up and made eye contact with yourself in the mirror, Chris's words replayed in your head.

"_This isn't over"_


	4. Chapter 4: Hey Guys

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Four: Hey guys…

_Set Up: One week after the Chris Incident_

"Aubrey time for dinner"

"Ok mom"

You were sitting on your bed playing with patterns on your blanket. You got off the bed and headed for the door just as your hand touched the door knobbed you heard a popping sound. Spinning around there was a note on your bed that wasn't there before. You walked over and picked up the note,

_Aubrey,_

_I hope that you are enjoying yourself. I trust everyone at home is happy for your arrival; everyone is at headquarters safe and sound except for Harry. I will be picking him up myself in about two days. Now for your safety I will be arriving at your home at 10pm your time on July the 5__th__. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

July 5th was just four days away you re read the letter and stuffed it under your pillow. Then headed downstairs for dinner,

"Hey Sweetie you alright?"

Your mom and dad know that Chris chased you and had been following you not all the details though again not wanting to make them worry.

"Yes. I got a letter from my headmaster"

"Really, what it say?" asked you mother

Your father pulled his head out of the newspaper to listen.

"He said that he would be arriving Saturday at 10 to take me back"

"So soon" your dad spoke now.

"Yes we have to go over the rules and expectations for our club this year on dueling. It's sort of the equivalent with fencing; perfectly safe" you said trying to make them feel at ease.

"Well at least we have had more time with you than usual. You're always working so hard with your school work and we are proud of you for that"

You did your best smile to your mom and then ate your dinner.

The next day you went shopping with Sarah and Brooke;

"Heard Chris was released" said Brooke.

Your eyes widened.

"He's on house arrest; he has to wear a device around his ankle so that he can't leave"

"Well that's good" said Sarah

You had told them both what happened that night. It was quiet at your guys table; you were playing with your napkin. Brooke spoke up to change the subject.

"So your dad gave you his credit card?"

"Yes, it's a mix between a birthday/new school year/ and late Christmas present all combined"

"Don't you have awhile before you need to start worrying about the new school year?" asked Sarah sipping her smoothie.

"No actually I have to leave Saturday"

"What?" said Brooke and Sarah

You looked down at your own smoothie.

"So soon" said Brooke

"It feels like you just got here" said Sarah

"I know"

"Well hey we still have a few more days and we have a bunch of shopping ahead of us now" said Brooke

You smiled

You got up and all of you hit the stores. You didn't know the next time that you would be able to go shopping for stuff so you got a few pairs of jeans; tank tops; some skirts long and short; some casual dresses; new shoes; and your mom had already gotten you some jackets.

"You think you got enough stuff?" asked Sarah

"Hey I go to boarding school remember? There's no time to shop and how can I resist a sale" you said sticking your tongue out at her.

"Accessories?" said Brooke

"Let's go" said Sarah

You all got up and went to get accessories. You got some new stuff for you and a necklace for Hermione since her birthday was in September. You decided to get Harry a watch that you would charm later so that it never died.

"Are we done now?" asked Sarah

"Not yet" you said

Both of them looked at you amazed and as if you were crazy

"Is there something you haven't bought?" asked Brooke

"No Sillies" you pointed to a photo booth.

"Yes!" said Sarah getting up.

You all piled in and took your pictures it came out in a strip.

"Hey why don't I take this and I can copy it for you two" said Sarah

"Ok sounds good" said Brooke.

You all left the mall and headed over to Brookes house for a sleep over.

July 4th

Everyone was at the beach you and your parents along with your friends and their parents. Everyone barbequing, laughing, taken pictures, playing volleyball in the hot sand. You were lying out on your towel in your dark purple bikini.

"Aubrey you want to play" said Jeremy with volleyball in his hand.

"Sure" you said.

You though on your shorts and got up. After the second game you were laughing hysterically

"You sure you want to play again Jeremy, you know you can't beat me" you said

Sarah and Brooke were laughing so hard.

"Hey Aubrey" said Jeremy

"Yes"

"You better run" he said smiling.

"No!" You squealed

You took off running.

"Jeremy no!" you screamed

He was quicker than you. Grabbing you around the waist he hoisted you up in the air and over his shoulder.

"Who wants to go swimming?" he said.

"No No No" you said.

"Well I want to so…" he said

He had just got to the water and walked in a few feet, he swung you around so that you were now cradled in his arms.

"Shall we?"

"Jeremy…" you said threatening

He then jumped on the wave and you were both submerged. When you broke the surface you saw him laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha" you said splashing him and getting out of the water.

That night you all watched the fireworks you sat in between Sarah and Jeremy with Cameron the other side of Sarah and then Brooke and Jack right in front of you guys.

"So your coming to my house tomorrow right one last get together before you leave?" asked Sarah

"For sure" you said smiling.

Jeremy through his arm around your shoulders and Sarah linked arms with you as you all leaned back and watched the rest of the fireworks.

After the night was over you went up to your room and decided to get a jump start on packing. You pulled out the trunk from under your bed and started placing stuff in it. Before your 4th year Hermione had charmed it for you so that you could feel it with an unlimited amount of stuff and still made it easy to carry. This was going to come in handy; you were taking the majority of your things since you were unsure of when you would ever be able to come home again. You wiped a tear away; you needed to be strong, at least for a little while longer until you were away from your parents. Snowball came in and jumped up on your bed.

"Hey there I'm sure going to miss you" you said scratching her behind the ears.

You packed some stuff and then decided to take a bath.

You relaxed in the warm water letting yourself drift in and out.

"Well what do we have here the mudbloods alive" you heard a voice say

You opened your eyes to see two deatheaters in your bathroom.

"No" you said

"Let's finish this" they said

They came over to the tub and one of them reached for your hair and held your head tight

"Ready mudblood" he said

He then shoved your down into the water. You were fighting kicking and splashing everywhere only hearing their laughter above the water you couldn't breathe…

You opened your eyes no hands were restraining you but you realized you were under water. You sat up quickly and started coughing from the water you swallowed.

"It was just a dream" you said calming yourself down.

"Just a dream…"

You woke up the next morning around 9:30am.

'I'm leaving today' you thought.

You brushed it off and got dressed. You put a black crochet dress on that went to just above your knees with a pair of flip flops, letting your hair down and wavy. When you were all done it was about 10:15 you went downstairs to get some food before leaving to Sarah's.

"Morning Mom morning dad"

"Morning Princess"

You sat down next to your mom as your dad put a bowl of cereal in front of you.

"Thanks"

It was a nice peaceful breakfast with talking and laughing.

You pulled up to Sarah's house. You walked up to the door and rang the door bell and Sarah answered the door.

"Aubrey"

"Hey Sarah"

She hugged you and led you in.

"Surprise!"

Jeremy, Brooke, Cameron, and Jack all jumped out.

"Aww you guys" you said hugging each one of them.

There was cake, balloons, and a few wrapped presents. You all spent the time laughing and taking pictures. Then they sat you down and gave you presents,

"You guys didn't have to give me anything"

"Nonsense" said Brooke handing you a couple packages.

You got a new dress from Brooke that was short and form fitting that was sweet cute and a little bit sexy.

"Wow Brooke"

"No problem I know it will look amazing on you!"

You hugged her tight.

You opened the next one the box was filled with your favorite candy and teddy bear.

"Cameron Jack I love it"

"Just something to think of us at night"

You hugged them both.

"Here" You looked up to see Jeremy handing you a tiny box.

You opened it to see a silver bracelet with a tiny heart on it.

"Wow…" was all you got out.

"Open it" he said

You opened the heart and inside was a tiny picture of you, him, Sarah, jack, Brooke, and Cameron.

You hugged him and started crying.

"I love it" you said.

He hugged you tightly then put it on your wrist.

"Hey you got one more" you looked up at him to see Sarah coming downstairs

"Here" She handed you a book.

You sat down and started flipping through the pictures there were some of all of you when you were little and then the rest of the book was from this summer. You at the party your first day back, the sleepover with Sarah, the dance club, shopping, 4th of July, times at the beach and pool. Even some from just a little while ago which Sarah must have printed upstairs.

"Sarah" you said.

She ran up and gave you a huge hug.

"I love you guys"

Everyone was crying and hugging. You glanced at the clock it was already 4.

"I have to go" you said.

Everyone helped you carry your stuff and put it in your car.

You hugged everybody one last time.

"Bye you guys" you said.

You got into the car waved goodbye and drove off. You pulled up at home and gathered your stuff and went upstairs to your room. You spent the next three hours packing, once you were done you glanced around and saw that everything in your room was pretty much gone except for the computer, TV, furniture and a few little things. You changed into a pair of jeans with a black tank top. You put on a pink long sleeve v-neck shirt over it and then pack your dress away.

"Aubrey dinner" you heard your dad's voice say

You headed downstairs and saw that your parents had ordered cheese pizza with black olives on it. It was your favorite

"Yum" you said

"We thought that you would want your favorite since it was your last night princess" said your dad.

"Hey why don't we go in to the living room and watch some home videos while we eat" said your mom.

"Ok" you said

You helped your parents carry the food out into the living room. You spent the next two hours laughing eating pizza and watching home videos. Glancing at the clock 9:50pm

"I'm going to go get my stuff" you said.

"Ok princess"

You went up stairs, turning on the light to your room you grabbed your robe and put it on. Then grabbed the trunk as you were leaving the room you glanced around it one last time. With a heavy sigh you turned the light out and headed downstairs.

"Our little witch" said your dad

Looking at you coming down the stairs with your trunk and robe on, you laughed.

9:59pm

You kept watching the clock counting down the seconds

'Three… two…one' you thought

One the stroke of ten there was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it" you said getting up

You opened the door

"Hello Aubrey" said a smiling Dumbledore

"Hello Professor please won't you come in" you said

He smiled and stepped through the door, your parents both stood from the couch

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith"

"Professor Dumbledore it is a pleasure" said your mother

"Please call me Albus"

"Well Albus I'm sure we can sleep well knowing that our girl is doing well in her studies"

"Yes she is one of the brightest witches of her age next to her friend Miss Hermione Granger."

Your parents smiled at you.

"Aubrey we must be going" he said. He waved his wand and shrunk your trunk you picked up and put it into your pocket. Your parents starred in shocked they hadn't seen magic since you were ten and you turned the Easter eggs in to frogs. You laughed at their expressions

"Well Princess stay safe" said your dad

You ran up and hugged him and then your mom,

"Be sure and write sweetie" said your mom kissing your head

"I will" you promised.

You gave them one more hug and then exited the door with Dumbledore. When the door was shut you wiped a tear away from your eye.

"I understand that this is hard Aubrey but you must stay strong now let's get you to the order"

You nodded.

"Take my hand but be careful it is very sore"

You did and the sudden sensation as if a hook was pulling you from behind your navel. Soon you were on a familiar dark street.

"Aubrey put your hood up do; not remove it until you are told to"

You followed his instruction and now your face was hidden.

"Now Lupin will meet you at the door he is aware of your return everyone else is still unaware, I must go I will see you when you return to school. Stay safe"

"Thank you Professor"

He nodded and you walked toward the door. A familiar shabby looking man walked out to greet you.

"Aubrey it is so good to see you please come in. I will tell you when to take off your hood" said Lupin

You nodded then followed him in.

You walked down the hall into the living room.

"Everybody we are going to have someone else staying with us till your term starts I hope you all make her feel comfortable to the best of your abilities"

You glanced up to see Hermione, Ron, the Twins, Ginny, Mrs. Wealsey, Tonks, and Kingsley all starring at you.

"Ok will you please remove your hood" said Lupin

You didn't, you were scared.

'How will they react' you thought

"Please don't be afraid it will be fine" he said encouragingly

You hesitated but then pulled back the hood. The room was silent,

"Hey guys…"


	5. Chapter 5: It Wasn't Easy for Anyone

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Five: It Wasn't Easy for Anyone

_Set Up: Aubrey just took off her hood revealing that she is in fact alive_

"Hey guys…" you said

No one spoke; Hermione was the first one to get up. She slowly approached you,

"Aubrey…is that really you?"

You smiled

"Yeah Mione it's me"

She through her arms around your neck and you hugged her back. Once she released you, you were pulled into Ron's arms followed by Ginny, the twins and Mrs. Wealsey.

"It's so good to see you Aubrey" said Mrs. Wealsey

"It's good to be back" you said.

Tonks came up and hugged you.

"Aubrey how?" you heard Hermione say.

"I think that it's best if Harry hears the story first" said Tonks.

Everyone silently agreed.

"Where is he?" you asked

"He's up in his and Ron's room. He's hardly left that room since he got here." Said Ginny

You took off you cloak and started up the stairs. You got to the door and hesitated but then knocked

"Come in." you heard Harry's lifeless voice say.

You opened the door to see him lying on his bed starring at the ceiling. You shut the door turning around and then facing him

"Hi Harry" you said quietly

You saw his face stare at the ceiling in shock. He then sat up and slowly turned and looked at you.

"Aubrey…" he said

You smiled.

He slowly stood up and walked toward you

"You're alive" he said

"Yeah Harry" you said

You both were speaking quietly. He was finally about a foot away from you he stopped you could tell he was thinking before he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back and he was so tall that you were on your tip toes. You stayed like that for about 5 minutes before he released and looked you dead in the eye

"But how" he asked

"Let's sit" you said

He took your hand and led you over to the bed where you both sat down.

"Well after I passed out in the water I woke up in Dumbledore's office. He told me that he had a funny feeling so he had you keep me there in his office. He explained to me how I have been there for you over the years more than Hermione and Ron and how important I am to you. And that when Voldemort finds out I'm alive he won't be happy, so Dumbledore told me that he and I were the only ones to know about me being alive. He had me go home for the summer and take the time to spend it with my family and friends back home. Give me that one last time with them before Voldemort knows I'm alive."

"Wow" he said

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm glad your back" he said

You smiled.

A soft knock at the door came and Hermione and Ron came in

You relayed the story to the both of them and they intently listened.

"So pretty much you're as much a target as Harry" said Ron

"Yep" you said

"Everyone time for dinner" said Mrs. Wealsey popping her head into the door.

"I actually already ate so I will just go unpack" you said standing up.

Everyone stood up and walked to the door. You walked across the hall and as you entered the room you heard Mrs. Weasley speak

"She is not going anywhere she will still be here after you get some food into you."

You turned around to see Harry looking at you. You smiled and he returned it as Mrs. Wealsey waited for him to go down the stairs. You walked into the room and saw three beds you went to the empty one and took your trunk out of your pocket and it magically re-grew to the proper size. You filled the drawers in the wardrobe next to your bed. Then put out some pictures on your nightstand. You pulled out the book that Sarah gave you and sat on your bed.

You flipped through the pages looking at all the pictures. You stopped at 4th of July pictures. There were pictures of you are your parents and some group shots of you and everyone. There was one of you over Jeremy's shoulder. You started crying

"Aubrey…"

You looked up to see Harry coming in.

"Oh I didn't hear you coming" you said wiping a tear.

He came up and sat down on the bed next to you. And looked at the photos in front of you

"Was this from this summer?" he asked

"Yes, from yesterday at the beach"

You started crying

"Hey it'll be alright"

He put his arm around you and hugged you tight.

"It's just so hard; I don't know when I ever will be able to see them again."

"Hey you will see them again one day and you know what until than you got Hermione and Ron and you always got me"

You looked at him and smiled. He wiped a tear away from your cheek.

"Oh sorry"

You both looked up to see Hermione walking in but then turning around to walk out

"No Hermione its ok I should get some sleep" said Harry getting up.

"Night" She said

"Night you two" he said

"Thanks Harry" you said

He turned and smiled then left, Ginny came in a couple minutes later. Hermione walked over to the door a cast a small charm.

"What are you doing?" you asked looking at him

"I'm making it so that the guys won't over hear our conversation" she said coming over and sitting on her bed facing you.

Ginny walked over and laid on her stomach across Hermione's bed.

"So…" started Ginny

"So…?" you wanted them to get to the point.

"So… tell us about California!" said Hermione

"It was good, for the most part" you said.

They both starred at you mentally screaming at you 'tell us.'

"Ok… I saw my parents, saw my friends, went dancing, went to the beach, madeoutwithaguy, and went to the pool…"

"What!?!" they both exclaimed

"Ok the first day I got to see my friends at my friend Sarah's house and my friend now ex friend Chris well he and I used to like each other and well he still has feelings for me… so when I went upstairs to use the restroom he surprised me after and we told me he still cared for me next thing he knew he kissed me and I kind of got lost in thought and I didn't snap out of the kiss till we were on the bed and his hand was creeping.."

"Wow… then what happened?" asked Ginny

"Well I pushed him off me said that this was a mistake then I left the party."

"That must have been awkward after words" Hermione piped in.

"You have no idea… the next night all of us went dancing I stayed close to my friend Jeremy but there was a moment… well Jeremy went to the bathroom and I took a breather and well Chris came up and cornered me saying how he loved me and he tried to kiss but I pushed him away saying that I loved someone else. He let me go and he was glaring at me."

"Wait who do you love?" asked Ginny

"No one… I just said it to get him off my back" you said

"Oh… ok… well did he leave you alone?" she asked

"I wish… I didn't see him for a few weeks we all thought he went to New York with his family. One day I went for a walk around sunset. There was a truck parked in front of my house I didn't think much of it but when I was about halfway on my walk the same trunk came and parked in front of me. It was Chris, he talked about how he is in love with me and if I just gave it a chance I would love him to. He talked about how he had been waiting outside my house for the past weeks waiting for me to come to my senses and realize I love him."

"Stalker" said Hermione

"Yeah anyways he chased me to this neighborhood park and I ran into a tree house and called my friend Jeremy to come get me. Chris found me grabbed me I dialed 911 but he threw my phone out of the tree house. I decided to play along until Jeremy got there so I kissed him and started making out with him. Once I heard the car I jumped out of the tree house and landed on the ground. Jeremy and Chris started fighting the cops showed up broke it up and Chris got arrested for stalking and attempted rape last I heard he was on house arrest" you said.

"Damn…" said Ginny

"Well at least he can't hurt you now" said Hermione

"Yeah… thank gaud…"

You woke up in the morning to Hermione coming out of the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Morning Mione"

"Morning Aubrey"

You looked to see Ginny gone.

"Ginny helping with breakfast?" you asked

"Yes… Aubrey can I ask you something?" she said

"Anything"

"Well last night when you were telling us about Chris well when you told him that you loved someone else but told Ginny that you were just lying… was that true?"

You thought about it you knew you could trust her.

"Yes I was lying…" you started playing with the patterns on your blanket

"It's Harry isn't it?" she asked

"Yes"

"I knew it, you should tell him"

"No I can't… I don't want to complicate things I mean I don't know how he feels…"

"I think he does like when we thought you were dead when he came in to the hospital ward and told us… he was a mess. He didn't look like someone who had lost a family member or a close friend but like he had just lost someone more than that"

You looked up at her.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I will think about it… I mean I haven't even been back for a day yet"

"Ok but tell him"

"Why don't you tell Ron how you feel then?"

She blushed like crazy…

"Aubrey... I don't…

"B.S Hermione you have liked him since our third year" you said smiling.

She came over and sprawled on her back across the foot of your bed.

"I know… gahhh" she said all flustered.

"So you know how I feel and how hard it is"

She sat up and looked at you.

"Guess I do" she said

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" you both said

Ron and Harry walked in each dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

"You two still not dressed?" asked Ron

"Nope" you replied

"Mum had us up about an hour ago helping downstairs with Ginny"

"Well that sucks" Hermione started laughing at this response from you

Both boys came over and sat on Hermione's bed.

"So Aubrey how was California?" asked Ron

"Fun I got to see my friends and family back there" you said

"What you do?" asked Harry

"We went dancing, went to the beach, went to the park, pool, everywhere" you said.

"Sounds like fun" said Ron

"Yeah glad you had fun while we all thought you were dead" said Harry

You looked at him and he looked sad and hurt.

"Harry…"

"You two should get dressed we will see you downstairs" he said getting up and walked out.

You looked down.

"Aubrey don't think much of it, it was hard on all of us." Ron said.

"I know it was hard on me to, I missed you guys so much I hated having you guys think I was dead…"

Ron got up and hugged you then walked towards the door.

"Give him time Aubrey" he said reassuringly.

You smiled. He left, Hermione didn't say anything because it wouldn't make a difference you needed to hear it from Harry.

You got dressed in a knee length black skirt that puffed out a bit with a black bow. Also a white v-neck quarter length sleeve, Hermione came out wearing jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. You both walked down to breakfast, Harry was sitting next to Ron Ginny across from him you took the seat next to Ron and Hermione sat across from him. Breakfast was calm Tonks asked you about being home, and so did Mrs. Wealsey. After breakfast you and Hermione went to your room while Ginny stayed downstairs with Tonks.

~Harry's Point of View~

You watched Aubrey get up and walked upstairs with Hermione. A knot twisted tighter in your stomach, you looked over to see Ron getting up. You followed in pursuit as he walked up the stairs to your guy's room.

"You know you shouldn't have said that" said Ron

Mentally slapping yourself

"I know, I didn't mean to it just slipped out."

"You should go talk to her"

"And what say I'm sorry for telling you the truth..."

"You could tell her how you feel about her"

"I…I…can't"

"Yes you can just tell her you love her"

"Well I will when you tell Hermione"

That shut Ron up. You knew he loved Hermione and he was right you did have feelings for Aubrey.

A knock came at the door; Ron got up and answered it.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Ron I was wondering I can talk to you real quick"

"Oh yeah sure… Harry you mind?" said Ron

'Bloody Hell' you thought

"Sure go ahead" you got up and walked outside the room. Hermione shut the door behind you.

Standing in the hallway you knew why Hermione was in there talking to Ron. They wanted you to talk to Aubrey. You did feel bad and even if you couldn't say how you were feeling you didn't want to lose her friendship in the very least.

You went and knocked on the door.

"Come in" you heard

You walked in to see Ginny and Aubrey.

"Hey Harry" said Ginny

Aubrey looked up from her bed.

"Hey Ginny, Aubrey can I talk to you?"

"Sure" she said getting up and walking toward the door.

You walked out and she followed you walked into the room with Sirius's family tree with the burned marks courteously made by his mother. You heard the door shut and you turned to face Aubrey.

'Wow she looks beautiful' you thought.

"So you wanted to talk" she said

"Yes, about earlier I..."

"Harry don't even worry about it"

"No Aubrey look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"Harry it's how you felt I understand that but just so you know it wasn't all fun for me. I missed all of you guys so much. I hated having you all think I was dead it was tearing me up inside. I kept reliving that stupid night in the ministry over and over in my dreams. Seeing your face as everything went black when I was under the water."

She fell to her knees. Rushing to her side you got down on your knees in front of her.

"Aubrey I'm sorry it's stupid of me to think that it wasn't hard on you to."

"You know I don't when I will ever be able to see them again or if I will ever see them again"

"You will, one day."

"Maybe"

She said quietly.

"Hey" you said lifting her chin

"You always have Hermione Ron and me. No matter what we aren't going anywhere"

She smiled and through her arms around your neck. You squeezed her back,

'She smells so good'

"Thanks Harry"

"Anytime"

You both stared at each other, after a minute your face felt hot. You slowly inched towards her

"Uh we should go tell Ron and Hermione that we are better" she said standing up.

"Yeah we should"

~Aubrey's Point Of View~

'Did he just lean in?' you thought.

You slightly panicked and stood up.

"Uh we should go tell Ron and Hermione that we are better"

"Yeah we should" he had some sort of tone that had you all sorts of confused

You held out your hand he grabbed it and you helped him up. He immediately dropped your hand as soon as he was standing. You both headed out and went upstairs to the boy's room. You knocked,

"You guy's everything's fine you can let us in" Harry said

Hermione opened the door

"Great" she said

The next week went by you all talked Hermione and you practiced simple spells, every one played Wizard's Chess things were getting pretty dull. You woke up one morning it was Harry's birthday today; you had Tonks help you put the spell on the watch you had got him since you couldn't do large spells with the being underage.

"Morning" She said

"Morning" you said getting up to get dressed.

You changed into Jeans and a purple short sleeve shirt.

Ginny was brushing her hair as you walked out of the bathroom. Hermione walked in the room,

"Hey you two the boys aren't awake yet want to go wake Harry and in the process Ron?" she said

"Yeah" both of you agreed.

You all snuck out in to the hallway, when the twins popped in.

"You know that's really annoying" you said

"We know" they both said

"Hey you guys want to help us wake the birthday boy?" asked Hermione

"Excellent" they both said

You all snuck in the room Ron was snoring and Harry was breathing deeply.

"On the count of three" you said quietly

"One… two… three"

"Happy Birthday!" you all shouted

Harry woke with a start and Ron fell out of his bed.

"Bloody hell" said Ron standing up

You all were laughing and you guys left for the two of them to get dressed.

Breakfast went by Harry received a package of treats and gadgets from the twins joke shop. A new sweater from Mrs. Wealsey, a book of course from Hermione, A journal from Ginny, a bunch of sweets from Ron, then a Harry opened your gift,

"Thanks Aubrey"

"No problem Tonks helped me put a charm so that it's always right and never dies" you said

He smiled. After breakfast Harry and Ron dug into his sweets on Hermione's bed, you and Hermione sat on your bed. Ginny was writing a letter to Dean, Hermione was flipping through your photo album from California.

"This is really cool" she said

She was looking at the pictures from the dance club.

"I wish we could go out and go dancing instead of being stuck here" she said

"That would be so much fun, get to get dressed up and go let loose" you said

Tonks came in the room and sat down next to you and looked at the album.

"Wow Aubrey looks like you can dance" she said

"Tonks there wouldn't ever be a chance that we could all go out and go dancing?" asked Hermione

"it's very unlikely but you know what I will bring it up even if you kids are on the death eater most wanted list I think you should all be able to have some fun under supervision of course"

"Really?" you asked

"We shall see" she smiled and got up

"By the way day after tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley" she said and she left.

When the door shut you and Hermione squealed in delight.

Ron covered his ears

"Bloody hell what is with girls and squealing?" Harry just shrugged and Ginny laughed.

"Wonder who we are going to see at Diagon Alley?" said Hermione in general

"I just hope no Snakes" said Ginny

Everybody nodded in agreement and you got extremely nervous.


	6. Chapter 6: Unpleasent Company

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Six: Unpleasant Company

_Set Up: Getting ready for Diagon Alley_

You dressed in dark hip hugging jeans with a black tank top and a crochet white sweater thing that was short sleeve. Hermione was dressed in light jeans and a baby blue long ¾ long sleeve shirt.

"Ready?"

"Yep lets go" you said

You headed downstairs to see everyone getting ready. Tonks and Mad eye were there,

"Ok we are going to be taking you to the twins shop. You are to stay in pairs of two at all times do not be alone. Ginny make sure Dean Walks you back to the shop when you're done." Said Tonks

She nodded. The fire erupted and out popped Fred,

"Hey everyone ok I'm here to help escort to the store which George is currently watching" she said

"Ok everyone here is your money Tonks and I took the liberty of getting it for you to make one less stop now Ginny you will be going with Fred to the store, Ron and Hermione with myself, and Tonks will be taking Aubrey and Harry. Now let's go" said Madeye

Ginny stepped into the fire place with Fred and they were off. Madeye stepped in with Ron and Hermione once they were gone Tonks headed in the fire place

"Ok you two ready?" she asked

"Yep" you said

"Let's go" said Harry

You linked arms with Harry and Tonks and pretty soon you were out of the fire place and stepping out into the twins shop.

"Aubrey come on; let's go get new robes I think you have lost some weight"

"Ok"

"Why don't we all meet for ice cream in a couple hours?" said Hermione to Ron and Harry.

"Ok sounds great" said Harry

You and Hermione headed out the door to get new robes. When you were done you two hit the book store of course. You picked up all your new school books and knew that Hermione was going to browse for a little while so you went to the back of the store where you found some really old looking books. One book in particular caught you eye you grabbed it off the shelf and saw that it was really old and tattered. It didn't have a title, you flipped through the book, candle magic; potions ranging from simple sleep ones to switching identities not including polyjeez potion. You decided to buy it, why not. By the time you came out you saw Hermione with her school books and two other books.

"Ready?" you asked

"Yes let's pay and drop the stuff off back at the joke shop." She said.

You nodded. You both bought your books and then headed back to the joke shop.

"Hey you two" you said walking in to see the Weasley twins putting up more merchandise on the shelves.

"Hey you need to drop of your stuff?" Fred said

"Yep" you replied

"Go ahead and put it in the back by the fire place" said George.

"Thanks guys" you replied

You and Hermione dropped off your stuff then headed towards to meet the guys. On the way you passed the broom shop,

"I think one of these days I'm going to break down and buy a broom."

"Have fun, man I hate flying" said Hermione

You smiled remembering her freak outs in flying lessons first year.

"Well well if it isn't mudblood and mudblood…?"

You both turned to see Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy was starring at you in shock

"So it is true… well you can believe the dark load isn't going to be happy when he hears about this" You knew he was referring to you being alive.

He kept starring at you then his eyes began to look you up and down.

"Hmm not bad, too bad you're not a pure blood such a waste."He said

"Ew" was all you replied

He smirked.

"Why don't you be a good little snake and slither away"

"Feisty" he said

"Come on Aubrey" said Hermione glaring.

You and her turned to walk away Draco grabbed your arm and brought you close to him.

"You know we could have some fun together" he said looking down at you since he was taller.

"You know we could have some fun right now" you said seductively

His eyes widen in excitement. You smiled then brought you knee up quick and hard right in to his crotch. He released you falling to the ground in pain.

"See that was fun" you said.

You and Hermione walked off leaving a curled up Malfoy and his goons to pick him up.

"What a git" said Hermione

"Seriously" you said approaching the ice cream parlor.

"Hey we order for you guys vanilla for Aubrey, strawberry for Hermione" said Ron

"Thank guys" you said taking the empty seat next to Harry as Hermione took one next to Ron.

"So you two have a successful shopping trip?" asked Harry

"For the most part, we ran into some unpleasant company" you said

"Who?" he asked

"Malfoy and his following" said Hermione

"What he say?" asked Ron

"He saw Hermione first said mudblood then he saw me and was surprised called me mudblood and said so it is true, then he said the dark lord wasn't going to be happy with the news. Then he… well let's just say when we left he was rolling around on the ground" you said smiling at the last part

"Why?" inquired both boys

"He was looking at Aubrey well eyeing her, and he grabbed her as we were leaving and suggested they have fun, so well Aubrey was great she played along and " Hermione looked at you as if you wanted to finish the story.

"Well I said we could have some fun right now and kneed him. He fell to the ground I told him that was fun and then we left" you finished

"That's brilliant, but wait he's going to tell you know who you're alive!" said Ron

He and Harry stood up but you and Hermione pulled them back down

"Starting anything is going to help he's going to find out I'm alive anyway and besides Malfoy is Malfoy we can't do anything about that. We will tell the order later for now let's just finish our ice cream and head back" you said

"Fine" agreed both boys.

Walking back into the joke shop you could see that there weren't any customers.

"Slow day?" asked Ron

"Yes we are thinking of closing early today the order said they'd come for you in about an hour, and Ginny's not back yet so we will close and just hang here till then." Said Fred

You all agreed

You jumped up on the counter and sat while Hermione grabbed one of her new books and leaned against the counter next to you. Ron was talking with Harry;

"So how is the business going?" you asked George

"Great we have slow days every now and then but who doesn't" he said

You had been there about a half hour when you heard the door to the joke shop open. Everyone looked up expecting it to be Ginny; it was Malfoy.

"Can't you read Malfoy we are closed" said Fred

"So get out" said Harry

"Easy there I just had something I thought Aubrey would be interested to hear" he said smirking

"Don't care leave" you said

"Fine just thought you would care to hear that we are going to be having a new student this year, a transfer student"

"So" you and Hermione both replied

"Someone from your neck of the woods I believe you may know him." He said

He had a huge grin on his face. You jumped off the counter,

"Get out Malfoy" said Harry

"Who?" you said

"Let's just say you two go way back last time you two 'chatted' involved cops and a tree house" he said

You starred in shock.

"Thought so" he said and turned and left. Obviously satisfied with your reaction.

"No" you said

You felt a sharp twist of your stomach and the words 'this isn't over' flying through your head.

"Aubrey?" said Hermione coming up to you

"It's Chris" you said

"No…" she said

You leaned back against the counter and slid down to the ground. You pulled your knees up to you and buried your face in them. Hermione crouched down to you

"Aubrey it will be ok" she said

"What's going on" said Harry who was not next to Hermione followed by Ron

"Chris… he was one of my friends back home until…well when I got back he admitted he still had feelings for me and said he loved me trying to get me to love him back. I ran into him one night and he told me how he had been waiting outside my house every night waiting for me to come to my senses and that night he chased me in to a tree house where he trapped me and he was going to try and rape me if I didn't do anything so I played along until my friend got there to pick me up and when he got there I stopped it and jumped out of the tree house. The cops came and he was arrested the last words I ever heard him speak were 'this isn't over;" you said

You felt arms around you lifting you to your feet. It was Harry

"Aubrey I promise I won't ever let him hurt you" he said

You smiled and he hugged you tight.

You sat back on the counter and relaxed a little. Finally Ginny came in to the store holding hands with Dean

"Hey Dean" you said

"Hey Aubrey, ok Ginny I will see you on the train" he said

"Ok, bye Dean" she said kissing him

"Oi get off our sister" said the twins

"Yeah" said Ron

You and Hermione rolled your eyes, and Dean gave her one last kiss then left.

"You are all being stupid" said Ginny

"Ginny's old enough to kiss who she wants" said Hermione

"She is still our baby sister" said Ron

"So she has to grow up sometime" you piped in.

The boys went back to what they were doing and Ginny showed you and Hermione the necklace Dean had given her.

"Everyone ready?" you looked up to see Tonks walking towards you guys

"Yes" you replied.

"Ok I will take your stuff back Fred why don't you take Ginny back" she said

Madeye walked in

"Then I will take Ron and Hermione" he said

"I will take you two then" said George pointing to you and Harry.

"Sounds good" said Harry

Tonks left first, followed by Fred and Ginny

"See you in a minute" said Hermione to you

Once Madeye, Hermione, and Ron were gone George turned to you and Harry

"You two ready?"

You both nodded when you heard the front door open

"Who the bloody hell is that can't they read we're closed." He said

You and Harry followed him out to the front.

"Can't seem to read again Malfoy?" said George

You stepped next to George glaring at Malfoy

"Maybe it would help to locked the door Weasel but no my friend wanted to say hi" he said saying the last line looking at you

'No…' you thought

Chris walked through the door

"Chris…" you said

"Told you this wasn't over" he said smirking

"How are you…" you said

"A wizard? Always have been my parents are and I have just been homeschooled all these years. Make sense that no one ever came over to my house" he said

He stepped forward past Malfoy

"So have you come to your senses yet?" he said he reached to touch your face

Harry stepped in front of you

"Get away from her" he said threatening

"Are you going to make me?"

"Well I am" said George before Harry could speak

"Expeliarmus" he said

Chris went flying out of the shop, Malfoy pulled out his wand but George had him flying out the door with another flip of his wand. He the door slammed shut and George casted a security spell.

"Let's get out of here" said George

Chris was starring outside the window glaring at you. Harry pulled you tightly to him and pulled you to the back without releasing you he stepped into the fire and George took all of you back to the order. When you got their Harry released you. Walking out Hermione and Ron came up

"Hey what took you guys so long?" she asked

"Ran into even more unpleasant company" you said shaking a bit.

"What the hell happened to you" said Ron putting his hands on your shoulders trying to stop the shaking.

"Chris…" you said

"He showed up with Malfoy George blasted them out of the store" said Harry

"You lot ran into Malfoy?" asked Madeye

"Yes, he said so it is true when he saw Aubrey and then said that the Dark lord wasn't going to be happy when he heard" Hermione spoke.

"Well looks like the news of your being alive is flying quicker than intended." Said Tonks

"I'm going to go lie down" you said

You walked upstairs everyone stayed down stairs still talking about Voldemort finding out that you were still in fact alive. You plopped down on your bed and hugged your bear tightly. You started drifting in and out

"_Hello?" you said_

_You were in a forest you started walking the sun was setting so it was starting to get darker. You heard laughing, evil laughing. Creeping forward you hid behind a tree and peaked out, the scene reminded you of that night in the graveyard with Harry. Deatheaters were circled around Voldemort,_

"_We have a new member everyone, very skilled in his practice. Chris come forward" Voldemort said_

_You saw Chris walk forward and kneel before him. He held out his arm for Voldemort and you saw the wand press against Chris's skin._

"_Now branded with the dark mark we welcome you new deatheater" Voldemort said proud at his new recruit._

_You clapped your hand over your mouth. You needed to leave you stepped backwards slowly stepping on a stick snapping it in two. You saw Voldemort looking in your direction but sure that it was too dark for him to recognize you._

"_Why don't we let our new recruit take care of that? I'm sure he would want to" said Voldemort smiling_

"_Crap" you muttered_

_You started running as fast as you could, you could hear someone chasing after you. You hid behind a tree, covering your mouth so that your heavy breathing wouldn't get you caught._

"_Come out come out where ever you are Aubrey" you heard him chant. You heard him step forward and you slowly inched your way around the tree. It got quiet, you turned around to see Chris_

"_Hello"_

_You screamed and fell backwards trying to scurry away he grabbed your foot and dragged you back._

"_No let me go" you started yelling._

_He dragged you so that he was standing right above you he wrapped one arm around your waist then on arm around your head gripping a fist full of hair. You started whimpering in pain_

"_Let's have some fun" he said_

_He forced you up so that you were standing and he shoved you into the tree._

"_Look" he said shoving his arm in your face prominently visible was the dark mark_

"_You will lose everything" he said_

"_No let me go" he started shaking you against the tree._

"_Wake up Aubrey" he said_

"_What"_

"Aubrey wake up"

You opened your eyes to see Hermione and Ginny standing over you.

"What time is it?" you asked

They were both in their pajamas.

"About 5:30am you were screaming" said Ginny

"Aubrey what was it?" said Hermione sitting on your bed.

"I was in a forest. I heard voices I hid behind a tree and saw that there were deatheaters standing in a circle Voldemort in the middle he called Chris forward and made him a deatheater. I tried walking away I stepped on a twig they heard me and they sent Chris after me. I ran and I ran then hid behind a tree. He caught up with me I fell over he dragged me back he picked me up and threw me against the tree. He showed me the dark mark on his arm told me I was going to lose everything. Then started shaking me against the tree and I heard you two and woke up…"

Hermione stayed quiet thinking

"What Hermione?"

"I think you should tell Dumbledore about this what if Vo-Voldemort's tapping into your mind like what happen to Harry last year" she said

"Maybe" you thought

"We got back in a couple weeks, as soon as we are back go talk to him"

"Why don't we try and get some more sleep" suggested Ginny

"Ok" you said

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione

"Yes I'm fine"

They both climbed back into bed and you laid back against the pillow.

'This can't be good…' you thought


	7. Chapter 7: Fright Night & Makeup Morning

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Seven: Fright Night, and Makeup Morning

_Set Up: A week after the dream_

"Hey wakey wakey" you heard someone say

You sat up to see Hermione rubbing her eyes and Ginny sitting up. Tonks had come in to the room,

"What's up Tonks?" you said

"I got you your dance night" she said

"What!" you Ginny and Hermione both exclaimed

"I'm sorry Ginny your mum won't allow you to come"

"Bloody hell" said Ginny

"But Aubrey Hermione you and the boys are allowed to go out tonight and dance you will have watchers with you and a curfew" she said

"Sounds great" said Hermione

Tonks left.

"Well this sucks" said Ginny

"I'm sorry" you said

"Me too" said Hermione

"It's not your guys fault its mums, well at least I can help you two get ready" she said brightly

"Yeah" you both said

8:30pm

You dressed in tight dark jeans and a dark purple halter that showed stomach and some cleavage. Hermione put on some tight dark jeans also

"I don't have any tops I can wear" she said flipping through her clothes with Ginny helping her

"Hey I have a dark red shirt just like the one I'm wearing"

"I could never wear that" she said

You laughed

"Yes you can Hermione now go put it on" you said shoving the shirt in to her hands

Ginny shoved her into the bathroom.

"It will look great Mione" she said encouragingly

"We need to break Hermione's style and keep her away from the sweaters" said Ginny

"Agreed"

Hermione came out and looked awesome

"Hermione you look great!" said Ginny

"Really?"

"Yes and trust me it's going to be hot in the club anyway you will be thankful" you said

She smiled

"Now let me do you makeup" said Ginny

Ginny did your makeup and Hermione's then you two straighten and made Hermione's hair sleek and with a hint of wave. You both put on jackets covering you two from Mrs. Wealsey and surprise the boys.

You two headed downstairs to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch each in jeans Ron had on a simple white shirt that kind hugged on to him showing that he had muscles while Harry wore a black tight tank shirt with a light shirt jacket over it.

"You two finally ready?" asked Ron

"Hey we're girls excuse us for wanting to look good" you said.

It looked like Harry was going to say something to that comment but didn't.

Tonks walked in

"You all ready? Your ride and escorts are here" she said

Harry and Ron stood up putting on their jackets and you and Hermione walked towards the door. You all followed Tonks outside and saw a limo bus waiting for you all.

"Sweet!" you said

"Hurry get in" said Tonks

You all piled in to see the Weasley twins along with Angelina and Katie from school as there dates you were sure.

"You're our escorts?" said Ron

"Yes indeed we are" said Fred

"And in disguise are we in this lovely muggle transportation" said George

You all took seats. You and Hermione started chatting with Angelina and Katie while all the guys talked.

Twenty minutes later

"We're here you lot now it's about 9:20 now we will be meeting back here at midnight. Then we can go get some ice cream and head back by 1:30" said Fred

"Sounds good" said Hermione

You all exited the bus and walked into the club. Fred and George bought you guys in you looked around it was similar to the club you went to with your friends in America there were tables to sit at and the dance floor was big. This club had tables with girls climbing on them with poles thou.

"Why don't we go get a table and we can set out stuff down" you yelled over the music

Everyone agreed

The Wealsey twins dropped their stuff off and dragged Angelina and Katie out to dance. You and Hermione took off you jackets and set them on the seat. Ron and Harry were starring you two just laughed

"Why don't we all go dance?" you suggested

"I…erm…." Started Harry

"Yeah… I mean…" said Ron

Just then two boys came up to you and Hermione both tall one was blonde and the other had dark brown hair

"Hi there I'm Zach and this is Jake would you two girls like to come dance with us?" he said offering you his hand

"We'd love to" said Hermione taking Jakes hand

They led you out on the floor leaving a stunned Harry and Ron alone at the table.

"Go girl dirty" by Pitbull came on

You started swaying with Zach he spun you around so that you were facing him and you put your arms around his neck and started dancing close. About half way through the second song he tried to kiss you.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you"

"Sorry I'm not interested" you said

"Come on just a little kiss"

"No" you said turning just to see Hermione pushing Jake off of her obviously trying to kiss her too.

"Hey come on" said Jake

Just then Harry and Ron were next to you Harry pulling you to him and Ron pulling Hermione to him.

"I think you guys are done" said Harry

"Hey we were just having some fun" said Zach

"Well they aren't interested so you can leave" said Ron stepping closer to Jake

"Dude let's just leave" said Jake to Zach

"Well ladies come find us if you want to be with a couple of real men" said Zach

"I think we're good" you said

They left as Harry and Ron stepped a little closer to them.

"Thanks guys" you said

"No problem" they said

"So you two going to dance with us now?" said Hermione

"Sure" said Ron

'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven came on

Ron grabbed Hermione and started dancing with her. You looked up at Harry

"Shall we?" you asked

He smiled and he started spinning you then brought you in to him and started dancing closely.

"You look great tonight" he said in your ear

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself" you said

'Low' started playing

"Oh really Ron" you heard Hermione say

You and Harry turned to see Hermione coming to you

"What is it?" you asked

"Ronald doesn't think that I would ever get up there on one of the tables and dance in front of everyone" she said

You smiled

"So Aubrey shall we" she said

"Definitely" you said leaving a bewildered Harry and Ron

You both climbed on an empty table and started dancing and grinding on each other. You glanced over to see Harry and Ron with their mouths open wide. You and Hermione turned back to back and shimmied down and back up. You even spun around the poll a couple times and she did as well. It looks like you had an audience; when you were done a bunch of guys started clapping.

"That'll show him" said Hermione smirking at Ron

A big tall guy help you get down and then Hermione

"Thanks" you said

"Anytime" he replied

You both giggled and headed over to Ron and Harry you were still in a daze.

"Still think I won't get up there Ron?" said Hermione

He turned beet red and you just laughed

"Come on let's dance" said Hermione grabbing his hand

"You want to go sit down for awhile?" you asked leaning over to Harry

"Yeah" he agreed

The dance floor was crowded so Harry took your hand and kept you right behind him as you got through the crowd. You climbed into the booth and sat down drinking some water.

"That was fun" you said

"It certainly looked like you had fun" said Harry

"Maybe you should get up there Harry" you said teasingly

"Oh yeah ok I'll get right on that" he said sarcastically.

You laughed

"So you having fun tonight Harry?" you asked

"I am actually" he said

"I'm glad, you of all people need a little time to act your age" you said

"You think this year's going to be crazy?" he asked seriously

"Isn't it always?" you said

"True"

"Aubrey, Harry you guys ready?" said Ron and Hermione coming over.

"Yeah let's go get in the bus" said Harry

You all put your coats on and headed outside to find the Wealsey Twins already aboard and waiting.

"We all a counted for? Good" said Fred

Taking your seats the bus headed off for some ice cream. On the way back to headquarters you decided to play truth or dare.

"Ok Ron truth or dare?" asked George

"Dare" he said proudly

"I dare you to kiss Hermione" he said proudly

Both Ron and Hermione blushed madly they both slowly leaned in when the bus came to a sudden halt causing everyone to be thrown on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" yelled Ron

"Sorry all of you but there are people standing in the road I can't see their faces it seems they are wearing Robes and Mask…" he said

You got up and hurried over to the window to see.

"You guys this isn't good" you said stepping back away from the door a little bit.

"Stupefy" you heard someone yell.

The driver was knocked unconscious

"Aubrey move away" said Hermione hurrying over to pull you out of the way

Just as she got to you a deatheater came aboard and grabbed you and her dragging you two out of the bus. A second and third deatheater came and grabbed Hermione while the third one cast a charm on the bus locking in everyone. You were dragged to the sidewalk along with Hermione and both of you were shoved up against the wall separating the streets and private homes.

"So it is true the little mudbloods alive" said a cruel familiar voice

Luscious Malfoy clasped his hand over your throat tightening his grip. He started lifting you up in the air, trying as hard as your could to stay on your tip toes

"Think of how he would reward me for getting rid of you once and for all" he said

"Let go" said Hermione

"Shut it mudblood your next" said Lucious

You heard her gasps as the other death eater must be chocking her too. Everything was starting to get hazy

"You know it is too bad about you being a mudblood I'm sure my son would have had a lot of fun with you" he said laughing

You were now in the air your legs couldn't reach the ground; you fought and swung your leg kicking him in the shin.

"You filthy little…" he started going on his grip on you loosened and you fell to your feet proceeding to kick him in the groin.

He fell to the ground on his knees, and you fell back against the wall holding your neck and coughing. The other death eater released Hermione distracted of by you. She was able to grab his wand

"Stupefy" she yelled

The deatheater that had held her captive fell to the ground.

"Hey" you heard someone shout in the distance

"This isn't over" said Mr. Malfoy

He grabbed the other deatheater by the leg and the three of them disapperated the third was by the bus the entire time. You were still rubbing your neck and pretty light headed

"Aubrey are you ok?" said Hermione

"I'll be fine"

"Hey you all alright" you heard Lupin coming up to you

"Yes the others are trapped on the bus and the driver is unconscious" Hermione explained

Lupin ran over to the bus and unlocked it; everyone tumbled out, Ron and Harry we're there by you and Hermione's side in a flash.

"Are you two alright?" said Ron

"I'm ok" said Hermione

"Aubrey are you alright?" said Harry

"Like I told Hermione I'll be fine I'm just a little light headed still, I came really close to blacking out"

"You all get inside your just down the street hurry Tonks is waiting for you, I will take care of the driver" said Lupin

Harry gave you a hand and helped you stand up when he released you swayed and fell back against the wall.

"You ok?" Harry asked worried

"Can you help me" you asked

He pulled you up again and wrapped his arm around your waist and supported you and all of you hurried back to headquarters.

"Hurry everyone inside" said Tonks shooing everyone in the door way.

You explained what happened to Kingsly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad eye, and Ginny who was sitting on the couch. Mrs. Weasley started going off about how she knew that you all shouldn't have gone out. Harry helped you up the stairs and took you all the way to your bed and helped you gently lay down

"Thanks Harry" you said

"No problem, get some sleep you will feel better in the morning" he said

You squeezed his hand for thanks, he smiled and left the room as Hermione and Ginny entered.

"Crazy night huh" said Hermione lightly

"You could say that" you said

You rolled over and fell asleep not caring that you were still in your shoes and dance outfit. Waking up early one morning you glanced at the clock to see that it was 8am September 1st. You were all going back to school today,

"Hermione you awake?" you said from your bed

"Yes" she mumbled

"We're going back today" you said

"Yeah this is going to be some year…" she said

You turned over your head to see her starring

"Yep"

You got up and took a shower, while you were drying your hair Hermione hopped in the shower. Ginny came in as Hermione climbed out of the shower wrapped on a towel she was fully dressed.

"Mum said breakfast will be in an hour, she's left you two in charge of waking the boys I have to go down in a bit and help" she said picking up her hair brush. A smile crept on your face,

"Hey Hermione want to have some fun?" you said

"Sure what do you have in mind?" she said

"Finish getting ready then grabbed some makeup" you said

You did your makeup and then walked out to get dressed, through on some jeans and a burgundy long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve over it with you hair down with a slight wave. Hermione came out wearing jeans and a white button up blouse; she had a bag of makeup

"So what were you thinking?" she said

"Time to wake up the boys?" you said

You both snuck in the boys room you took some makeup and went over to Harry while she did the same with Ron, both of you put makeup on the boys who were snoring loudly. Bright blue eye shadow, nice rosy cheeks with some bright red lipstick, then you painted Harry's nails hot pink. You looked over at Hermione's creation lime green eye shadow with glitter, rosy cheeks and hot pink lipstick and bright blue nails. You collected the makeup and Hermione grabbed a camera she took a picture of each of the boys then she took one of you next to a sleeping Harry showing off your creation and you took one of her next to Ron.

"Ready?" you asked

Hermione came back from throwing the makeup back in on her bed.

"You bet"

"Wake up guys!" you shouted

"Mrs. Wealsey said if you're not down stairs in one minute she's going to come up and drag you by your hair" yelled Hermione

Both boys jolted awake and ran past you two and down the stairs. You both quickly followed them

"Mum we're awake no need to come charging at us" said Ron

"What are you talking about breakfast isn't going to be ready for another…ten minutes" she said starring at Ron and Harry.

Ginny looked up and started laughing, Mrs. Weasley started laughing too

"What is so funny?" asked Harry

"Hey boys" said Hermione

They both turned around and Hermione snapped a picture

"What the bloody hell?" said Ron

"Ron you have makeup on your face" said Harry laughing

"What! Hey you do too!" he said

"What!" he said

They both ran to the mirror

"Ahh" they both screamed

They looked down at their nails and screamed again.

You and Hermione high fived each other

"You two did this to us?" said Ron

You both just smiled and laughed.

"Let's get them" said Harry

You and Hermione ran up the stairs as the guys ran after you both ran in the room and grabbed bottles of perfume. The boys came in to the room

"Freeze or we spray" said Hermione

Both boys through their hands in the air

"Fine you win" said Ron

They backed away in defeat and shut the door

"I don't trust them" you said

You both set the bottles down and crept into the hall way, it was quiet, too quiet. You motioned for Hermione to stay quiet you listened and heard the shuffling of feet behind you. You turned around to see nothing

"I know you there" you said

You reached out and felt the invisibility cloak you pulled it off revealing the two makeup covered boys. You smirked and Hermione started laughing,

"Bloody hell your good" said Ron

"Why thank you" you said

Hermione was laughing hysterically

"Get em'" said Harry

Hermione ran in to the boy's room and you took off in your room you turned just as Harry tackled you on to your bed. He started tickling you.

"No… ahh… Harry… ok… stop" you said between laughing.

He stopped you looked up to see that he was right above you, your face felt hot.

"Would you like me to take the makeup off?" you asked flustered.

"I would love that" he said climbing off you.

You walked into the bathroom and gave him a couple clothes.

"Here this will take off the makeup" you said.

He wiped off the makeup

"Ok all done" you said walking out

He grabbed your hand and spun you back

"I don't think so" he said

He showed you his fingers and smiled and got out the nail polish remover once all the nail polish was removed; he washed his hands.

"We good?" you asked

"Yep" he said

You both walked out into the room

"You didn't think you were getting off that easy did you?" he said

You turned around just in time for him to pick you up and sling you over his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter you put me down right now!" you said

"No thanks" he said walking out of the room

He headed downstairs and plopped you down in the seat next to him. You all laughed through breakfast when it was done you all headed upstairs and grabbed you stuff. You walked down to see Tonks waiting by the door you all piled out to see the night bus waiting.

"Oh no" said Harry


	8. Chapter 8: Couch Buddies

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Eight: Couch Buddies

_Set Up: Boarding the night bus_

He had told you about his last experience on the bus. You all piled on and there was a place to store your luggage and hook up the owls cages to. The bus shot off, Ron and Hermione grabbed the hand rails while you fell backwards with Harry on to the floor.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah" you said

"You guys were coming on a turn" said Hermione

You and Harry both scrambled to grab a pole and the turn came and you were both flung into the right side of the bus.

"Ok that one hurt" you said

Harry stood up and grabbed the pole with one hand and then helped you up with the other. The bus came to a halt and all four of you were thrown to the ground. While Ginny and Tonks were still safely standing

Once off the bus you all got to the platform before boarding Tonks turned to all of you

"We will be checking in from time to time if you really need me or anyone else write but be careful as to what is written the owls could get intercepted." She said

You all nodded then hopped aboard Ginny went to look for Dean while the four of you found an empty compartment. Your journey began as the train headed off, about an hour in to the trip the door to your compartment slid open Neville and Luna walked in

"Hey guys just see how you…." Started Neville

"Aubrey your alive" said Luna

"Yep, I went into a coma woke up a couple days later" you said

They each hugged you and stayed and chatted. Once they both left Hermione dug her nose into a book Harry and Ron played some chess you opened the little heart charm on your bracelet and starred at the picture of your friends. Smiling you closed the charm and started writing a letter to your parents.

"I think we should go change" said Hermione speaking for the first time in awhile

"Ok" you said

You both took your uniforms and went to change while the boys stayed and changed in the compartment.

You changed into your shirt and skirt you didn't feel like putting your sweater on yet. You stepped out of the bathroom and let Hermione go in and change. You leaned against the wall and waited for her

"Well well what do we have here?"

You turned to see Malfoy smirking.

"Get lost Malfoy" you said

He walked up to and stood in front of you

"Why don't you go run along and play with one of your goons?"

"Like my new pal Chris?" he said

You glared.

"You know I really do think we could have some fun" he said

"No thanks remember I already had fun" you said

He grabbed your arms and pushed himself so close to you that you couldn't move.

"Well now it's my turn to have some" he said

You tried pushing him off of you but he was too strong. His lips came crashing down on yours; he grabbed your hair and started to let his hand slide down your face moving down your neck…

"Levicourpus" you heard someone yell

Malfoy was floating in the air; Hermione came out of the bathroom with her wand raised. She flicked her wand and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come on Aubrey" she said

She linked arms with you and both of you headed back to the compartment. You both stormed in and sat down

"What's up with you two?" asked Harry

"Ferret boy" said Hermione

"What he do this time?" said Ron

Hermione glanced at you, you shook your head you didn't want them to know the exact details.

"Hermione levitated him before he could do anything" you said

"What was he going to do?" asked Harry

You both didn't say anything and soon he stood up and was out the door.

"Harry no" you said getting up

You ran out the door and grabbed Harry's hand

"Harry please"

He turned to look at you

"But he"

"The year has barely started you can't get yourself in a fight and kicked out already I need you" you said

He calmed down a little.

"Ok" he said nodding

He led you back to the compartment where he sat next to you. When the train finally pulled into the station you all got out off the train. You looked ahead at the next carriage and saw Draco and his gang get in. You saw Chris, he climbed in and glanced your way he had an evil smile on his face. You just glared once it pulled away you kept glaring in the direction it disappeared in.

"Aubrey, come on" you heard Hermione say

You turned to see all of the getting into an empty carriage. You climbed up in it and sat down,

"Hey wait" someone said

You all looked to see a tall blonde haired guy running towards you guys

"You mind if I tag along I think this is the last one." He said

"Sure" said Hermione

He sat next to Hermione. You were on the other side of Hermione while Ron and Harry were sitting across.

"So hi I'm Hermione, this is Harry, Ron, and Aubrey" she said politely as the threstals started pulling the cart.

"Hi I'm Jarred"

You looked down at his robes,

"So what house are you in? Asked Ron

"Slytherin" he said

"You friends with Malfoy?" asked Harry

"No I didn't want be one of his dumb henchmen like Crabbe and Goyle." He said

Harry seemed to calm down a little bit same with Ron. You and Hermione were chatting with Jarred the rest of the way Harry and Ron seemed in a bit of a bad mood. When the carriage came to a stop in front of the school Ron and Harry jumped out. Jarrod got out and helped Hermione down and then you.

"Thanks" you said

He smiled

'Wow he's cute' you thought

"Well thanks for letting me ride with you guys" he said

He started walking up the steps and glanced back and smiled at you. You smiled he turned and walked away.

"Come on" said Harry he seemed annoyed

He and Ron walked ahead while Hermione walked next to you

"Wow he was cute" she said

"I know" you said smiling.

You all sat down at the Gryffindor table you watched as the nervous first years came into the room. Once they were sorted and after cheering loudly for the new Gryffindors, Professor Dumbledore came up to the stand.

"We have a transfer student that I would like you to welcome, Chris Stanly." He said

You watch Chris walked in to the room he walked up and sat on the stool. You felt your heart beating quicker.

"Slytherin" shouted the hat

"Big surprise there" said Hermione

Chris walked over and sat next to Malfoy you felt someone squeeze your hand. You looked to see Harry

"Thanks" you muttered.

"Yes welcome to Hogwarts. Now I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn who has kindly agreed to come out of retirement and teach his old subject of Potions" said Dumbledore

Gasps were heard throughout the entire hall.

"And I would like to announce the position of DADA professor will be filled by none other than our very own Professor Snape"

You were at a loss for words; you looked to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione starring in shock at this news.

"Now enjoy the feast" said Dumbledore

You all ate then headed up to Gryffindor tower, you and Hermione decided on going to bed early while the boys caught up with Dean and Seamus. You laid down and immediately fell asleep

"_Hello" you said _

_You were standing on your street in California. It was dark a car went speeding past you._

"_Odd…" you said_

_You stared at your house in front of you and slowly walked up to the door. You turned the handle and opened the door…_

"Aubrey time to get up"

You opened your eyes to see Hermione brushing her hair. You got up, put on your uniform, brushed your hair and teeth.

"Ready" you said

Hermione was sitting on her bed waiting. You both grabbed your bags and headed downstairs to see the boys waiting.

"About time seriously I'm starving" said Ron

"You're always hungry Ronald" said Hermione

You all walked out of the portrait Lavender and Parvarti passed you guys.

"Hi Ron" said Lavender

"Uh Hi" he replied

Parvarti and Lavender started giggling and continued down to breakfast. You glanced at Hermione who was glaring slightly at Lavender. You all started walking down as you approached the doors you saw a group of Slytherins including Malfoy and Chris. Harry scooted closer to you and Hermione stayed on the other side of you.

"Well look what we've got here a couple mudbloods and blood traitors" said Blaise.

You all just kept on walking past them. Chris stood right in front of you, but soon Ron was in between you with his wand directly at Chris.

"Move" he said

Chris backed off, Ron kept his wand raised

"Come on" said Hermione pushing him in to the hall.

You all sat down at the table and schedules were passed out,

"Looks like we got Transfiguration and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today" said Ron reading the schedule with a mouth full of bacon.

"Eww Ron next time chew with your mouth closed" you said

He just made a face.

Classes seemed to drag on, by the time they were over you had two essays to write. Hermione finished first and went to bed. Ron gave up about an hour later and called it a night. Around midnight you leaned back against the couch

"Aren't the first days supposed to be easy" you said

"Never" said Harry

You yawned

"Maybe it's time for bed" he said

"You can go ahead I'm too tired to move I think I'm just going to sleep down here" you said

"Well I'm going to stay with you too, I'm exhausted and don't feel like climbing the stairs." He said

"Ok but you're my pillow" you said

"Deal" he said getting up and sitting on the couch.

He lied down and you crawled on top of him.

"You're comfy" you said

"Ha thanks, night Aubrey"

"Night Harry"

You fell asleep to a peaceful dreamless sleep. You woke up in the morning and looked around realizing you were in the common room still. You look down to see you were on top of Harry,

"Harry" you said

"Hmm" he said

You laughed

"It's time to wake up" you said

"Five more minutes" he said

"Come on sleepy head go take a shower and wake up I'll meet you down here in twenty for breakfast" you said laughing.

"Ok fine." Said

You smiled and walked up the girl's staircase. When you got inside you went into the bathroom and took a shower when you got out you magically dried your hair, smiling at your reflection you walked out of the bathroom to find Hermione getting ready

"Morning Mione"

"Hey Aubrey, so I didn't see you come up last night?" there was a smile peaking on her face.

"Yeah…I was downstairs the entire night"

She waited and her smile widen

"Nothing Happened, I was tired didn't want to go upstairs Harry stayed with me and I used him as a pillow"

She still was smiling

"Honestly nothing happened… and I promise if anything did I would tell you"

"Ok that's would I like to hear"

You laughed

"I'll see you at breakfast" you said walking past her

As she walked into the bathroom you headed downstairs to see Harry waiting.

"Sorry I was getting interrogated by Hermione"

"Nice Ron wouldn't even let me shower in peace"

You laughed

"Honestly can't two friends fall asleep next to each other" you said playing it off casual

"Yeah… ready I'm pretty hungry" he said

"Yep let's go"

Shortly after getting to the table Ron and Hermione joined the table.

The next month went by; Snape was power hungry with his final powerful position of DADA teacher. You Ron Harry and Hermione were actually enjoying potions.

"I wonder if this school will ever do another dance?" you asked

It was two weeks before Halloween, dinner.

"I wish we would I like getting dressed up" said Hermione

"Please no dress robes" said Ron

"Didn't your brothers buy you new ones?" you asked

"Yes but I still don't want to" he said

"Everyone please may I have your attention"

You all looked forward to see Dumbledore standing.

"I have some news this coming Halloween night we shall have a dance, it will be formal dress your best. Since most everyone will be wishing to see their families over the holiday break we will be doing this soon so that everyone will have a part" he said

The hall immediately burst in to the fast chatter of dates and dresses. You remembered that this weekend was a hogsmede trip.

"Hey Hermione we should head out early tomorrow to get dresses"

"Yeah that sounds great" she said

The boys seemed to be sulking bad memories from the Yule ball probably. You and Hermione headed up to bed early.

"I can't wait" you said

You walked and heard someone walking behind you,

'No' you thought

You quickened your pace

"Aubrey what are you" said Hermione

She matched your pace and when you turned a corner you pulled her in to a hidden passage and motioned for her to stay quiet. Peaking out you saw Chris looking around, after a couple minutes he headed back down the hall. You snuck out and saw him walking back to the hall.

"That was close" said Hermione

"Too close" you said

The next morning you changed into jeans a light pink shirt with a brown hooded sweater with a pink flower design, hair up in a pony tail and you were ready to go. Hermione came out in jeans with a grey shirt and a purple zipped up hoodie. You guys walked downstairs to see the guys ready.

"Why do girls take so long" said Ron

"You can keep asking the question it doesn't mean anything's going to be different." You said leading the group out of the common room.

"So we will meet you guys at the three broomsticks in a couple hours" said Hermione

"Ok" said Harry

You and Hermione headed in to the dress shop, it was too busy since most of the girls were going to get their dresses last minute trying to owl their parents for more money. You and Hermione each picked out about five different dresses and headed into the changing rooms.

"I think you should either go with the navy or white one" you said after Hermione modeled her dresses.

"I think the white one" she said

"What about me" you said holding up two dresses

"black or red?"

She looked between the two of them

"I think you should go with the black one, it's sexy yet classy" she said

"Thanks lets pay" you said

Once you paid, Hermione led the way to the three broomsticks. On the way you ran into Jarred

"Hey Hermione hey Aubrey" he said

"So Aubrey, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he said

You smiled and looked at Hermione

"Hey look there's Ginny I'm going to go say hi" she said smiling at you

You watched her walk right over to Ginny, perfect for her to be there so as to not leave you alone but also to attack you with questions after.

"So what's up?" you said playing with your sleeves.

"Well I was sort of wondering… would you maybe like to go with me to the dance?" he asked

You were taken aback, happy, excited, and bummed all at the same time.

'What if Harry asks me" you thought

"I'm not sure… I'm sorry I may be going with someone I'm not sure."

He looked a little disappointed but then his face lit up with hope

"How about you figure out what's going on and then let me know" he said

You smiled

"Sure sounds great, so I will see you around" you said

"Yeah bye" he said

You hugged him goodbye then turned to a beaming Hermione. You walked as casually as you could to her and Ginny.

"So?" she asked

"He asked me to the dance" her and Ginny both squealed

"That's awesome Aubrey" said Ginny

"Yeah, Hermione we better go meet the guys" you said sort of hinting thank you wanted to speak with her in private

"Oh yeah, Ginny we will see you later" said Hermione

"Yeah see you soon" she said then walking on with Dean

"So…" she started

"I said maybe" you said

"What?"

"Well I said maybe cause…"

"You want to go with Harry…" she said with a small smile

"Yes, I told him I needed to figure out something's and that I would get back to him as soon as possible" you said

"Well we better hope Harry asks you soon" she said

You both walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw the boys at a table.

"Hey boys" you said sitting down and putting your bag next to you

"You two picked your dresses" said Harry

"Yep and no one shall be seeing them till the dance" said Hermione

You laughed taking a sip of your butterbeer, you heard a giggle. You looked over to see Lavender and Parvarti

"I'm looking forward to the dance Ron" she said

Ron looked down a little

"Uh yeah me too" said Ron

She and Parvarti left in their fit of giggles.

"What we miss Ronald" said Hermione trying to keep her tone casual

"Lavender asked me to the dance… and I said yes" he said sipping his drink.

You felt Hermione tense up and Harry look in between Ron and Hermione. Ginny came over just as the tension was rising

"Hey everyone what I miss?" she asked

"Nothing much Ron's going to the dance with Lavender" said Harry

"That's cool…" she said

You started sipping more of your butterbeer

"So Ron's got a date and Aubrey has one" she said in a trying to catch up tone.

You chocked on your drink.

You felt everyone starring at you.


	9. Chapter 9: Can We Trust a Snake?

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Nine: Can we trust a Snake?

_Set Up: Three Broomsticks Ginny revealed Jarred asking Aubrey to the dance_

"Sorry" you said

"Who are you going with Aubrey?" asked Ron

"Well… Jarred asked me just a little while ago I told him maybe" you said

"Maybe are you waiting for someone else to ask you or something?" asked Ginny

You glanced around and saw Harry waiting for an answer

"I don't know… I might want to go by myself and I mean I have only talked to Jarred a couple times..."

"Aubrey he's really cute I think you should give it a shot." Said Ginny

She was smiling at you encouragingly, Hermione squeezed your hand under the table; glancing at Harry who was drinking hit butterbeer while looking at the wall.

"Yeah why not Aubrey…oww" said Ron who was suddenly staring at Hermione

'This is extremely uncomfortable…' you thought

"You know I feel like going back to the school" you said getting up from your chair

"I'll go with you" said Hermione

"See you guys around" she said

Everyone muttered goodbyes and you and Hermione quickly exited the Three Broomsticks.

"That was awkward" you said after Hermione walk outside

"Tell me about it" said Hermione

You both walked in silence towards the school.

"You ok?" you asked

"I'll be fine… it's just"

"You want to go to the dance with Ron"

"And you want to go with Harry"

You both sighed walking into the castle.

"Do you think I should go with him?" you said

She took a second before answering

"I don't know, I mean what do you have to lose it's one dance and maybe you could like this guy and give it a chance… it never hurts in dating while waiting for certain people to come to their senses" she added

"Yeah you know… you should do the same thing" you said

"Maybe I think I will try it or potentially ask Harry to go with me as a friend" she said

You looked at her and she gave you the, 'I'm not going to ever do anything look'.

"That actually seems good, and no skanky girl can throw herself at him" you said smiling.

You both laughed.

The next morning you and Hermione headed to breakfast, you spotted Jarred

"Hey I will be right back" you said

"Ok" she replied

"Morning" you said approaching him

"Hey sleep well?" he asked

"Pretty good hey listen I just wanted to say that I would love to go to the dance with you"

"That's great" he said really excited

(Awkward silence)

"So how about I meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 7 right before the dance?" he said

"Sounds great" you said

He hugged you good bye heading back to the table you caught the glances of Malfoy and Chris starring at you. Brushing them off you took the seat next to Hermione.

"So…" she started

"I'm going to the dance with Jarred" you said

"Well that's good, I'm sure you will have fun" she said

By that afternoon Hermione was going with Harry, You with Jarred, and Ron with Lavender.

The night before the dance

"Aubrey ready for dinner?" asked Ron

"You guys go on I will be down in a minute"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed out of the portrait hole while you went upstairs. Sitting down on your bed, you reached over to open the top drawer of the nightstand. Pulling out a silver necklace with a tiny half moon charm, your mom gave you the necklace when you got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

'I miss you and dad' you thought

You put on the necklace, tonight you were going to talk to Dumbledore about your reoccurring dreams about back home and about the dream you had about Chris receiving the dark mark this summer. Closing the drawer you walked out of the room and headed down for dinner. The corridors were empty

'Everyone must be at dinner already' you thought

"Alone for once I see"

You stopped dead in your tracks and quickly turned around to see Chris.

"What the hell do you want" You said

He looked at you letting his eyes move up and down his glance stopping on the necklace.

"Someone misses their mommy" he said smiling

You had showed your friends back home (then Chris being one of them) the necklace when you told them you had got accepted into a private boarding school. Not saying a word you turned around and continued walking to the great hall

"Where do you think you're going?" he said grabbing your wrist

He pushed you into the nearest wall.

"Let…Go" you said through your teeth

"Come to your senses yet about you and me?" he said

"Never going to happen" you said

He tightened his grip on your arms and started picking you up sliding up against the wall; you could feel the bruises starting.

"You are mine" he said

"Get off of her"

You turned your head to see Harry standing with his wand raised. Not three seconds later Ron and Hermione were at his side wands raised high.

Chris looked at you

"I'll see you later" he sneered

He released you letting you fall to the ground, he walked off. Harry rushed over to you while Ron and Hermione kept their wands raised.

"I'm so sorry" he said helping you up.

"Why it's not your fault" you said rubbing your arms

"One of us should have been with you, as soon as I saw him missing from the table I ran up to find you" he said

"Its ok look can I go with you to see Dumbledore tonight?" you asked

"Sure" he said

That night you both walked to Dumbledore's office, the stairs spring to life at the password

"Bertie Botts" said Harry

"Harry right on time, Aubrey well I knew you would be joining us sooner or later" said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"Good evening Professor" you said

"So Aubrey as you may know I have been going over Voldemort's past history"

Harry had informed you about the horcruxes

"Yes I have been well informed but I wanted to discuss a dream I had this summer…" you started

"Go on" he said

"Well I was in a forest and I heard voices so I hid behind a tree and I saw a circle of deatheaters… it reminded me of that night in the graveyard in the tournament… Voldemort was in the middle of them he called Chris forward… I saw him receive the dark mark on his arm"

"What?" asked Harry

"Did anything else happen?" Dumbledore ignoring Harry's reaction

"I tried to walk away, I took a step back stepped on a branch… they heard me I heard Voldemort tell Chris to come after me. So I started running as fast as I could. I hid behind a tree but he caught up with me, I fell over and he dragged me back, he picked me up and threw me against the tree. He showed me the dark mark on his arm and told me that I was going to lose everything… then I woke up to Hermione and Ginny standing over me"

He took a moment before answering

"Perhaps you are either picking up his thoughts or Voldemort is tapping into your head like he did with Harry"

'This sucks…' you thought

"I have also been having dreams of where I'm on my street back in California, I'm standing in the road a truck zooms by me as if speeding or maybe in a hurry. I'm in front of my house and I start walking up to the door every time I open the door as soon as I walk in I wake up" you said

He seemed to be thinking, you could feel Harry looking between you and Dumbledore.

"Perhaps you should practice clearing your mind before you go to sleep; your mind is a most sacred place your deepest thoughts, and dreams are entirely your own but when someone penetrates that visions, dreams can be easily altered to either see dream or reality" he said

You just nodded

"Now Harry as we discussed I am getting closer to figuring out where the other horcrux is"

"So as soon as you know I will come with you" Harry asked

"Certainly"

'Voldemort is after me just as much as Harry'

"I want to go too" you said

"No it's too dangerous" said Harry

Starring at you intently

"This involves me just as much as you Harry" you said

"It certainly does, Harry you both have been through a lot during the previous years and Voldemort is after both of you. In my opinion Aubrey has the right to go too" He said

Harry sulked he didn't want you to be in harm's way, how sweet…but it was a bit too late for that.

The next day girls were scrambling for showers

"Hey Hermione" you said looking as you watched girls pushing and shoving.

"Yeah Aubrey"

"I got an idea what do you say we go get some lunch first" you said

"Sure" she said

You both slipped on jeans you a pink shirt sleeve shirt; she wore a long maroon v-neck shirt. You both walked down to find the boys at the table

"Hey guys" you said

"Hey aren't you two supposed to be getting ready I mean you take forever better get started" said Ron

"Fights are currently breaking out over showers right now, it's not safe I could break my nail" you said adding the last part for comedic humor

You all kept the chatter quiet then you stood up

"Come on Hermione" you said

"Ok see you guys in the common room" she said

You both walked out; once in the hall you went a different direction then that of the stairs towards Gryffindor

"Where are we going?" she asked

You smiled then went over to the room of requirements you walked in front of it three times when a door appeared you led Hermione in. It was a giant bathroom with two showers, towels, make up, and stuff for your hair.

"Wow" she said

"All we have to do is when we are done here go get our dresses and jewelry on" you said smiling

She hugged you

"Brilliant" she exclaimed

She went over to one of the showers. You chuckled and went to the other and you both showered dried off and through back on the clothes you were wearing for now. You each did your make up, you helped Hermione straighten her hair then she pinned back one side up with a silver clip. You helped her have a tiny flip to the side hanging down. Then she helped you curl your hair and put it in a low side pony tail over your shoulder. You had your side bangs shiny with bits of longer hair curled on both sides. Glancing at the clock it was 5:45 the dance started at 6:30.

"Ready to go get dressed?" she asked

"Yep"

Once back in the tower you put on your black dress it went just below your knees standing up. It was silky black it flared out a tiny bit; it hugged you around the middle and was a halter top. Hermione came out wearing her white dress, went further past her knees and fanned out when she spun, the top of it was sort of scrunched and it was strapless. It also had a black ribbon around the waist with a bow off on her side. You both put on your jewelry and bewitched the camera to float in front of you two and take your picture. You took one of Hermione spinning and she took one of you swinging your hips from side to side letting the dress flow. You both headed downstairs to see most of the guys waiting for the girls. Harry and Ron were among them.

"Hey guys you both look very handsome" you said sneaking up on them talking

They both turned around Harry seemed to look at you in awe as Ron did the same with Hermione

"You look beautiful… you both do" said Harry

You smiled Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ron you ready?" you heard a shrieky voice say

You all turned to see Lavender in a pale blue long dress.

"You look nice" he said

She linked arms with him and they walked ahead, you saw Hermione watching with a sad look.

"Hey don't worry" you said squeezing her hand

"Ron's being a git Hermione" Harry said reassuringly

"Thanks… so we ready to head down" she said

"Sure Jarred is meeting me down by the doors so I'll walk down with you guys"

You all walked out of the portrait hole.

~Harry's Point of View~

As you walked down the stairs you saw Jarred look up and see Aubrey. You wanted to punch him into oblivion as soon as he came up and linked arms with her. She smiled at you then looking back while walking off with him.

"Harry you ok?"

You looked to see Hermione starring at you

"Yes… no… I don't trust him" you said looking back towards Jarred

"Don't trust him or jealous of him?"

You looked at Hermione who held a small smirk on her lip

"I…I…fine… well a bit of both"

"I knew it" she said

You smiled a little bit at her then you offered her your arm. She linked arms with you and you headed in to the great hall. You and Hermione sat down having some punch you kept starring at Aubrey who was laughing at something Jarred had said.

"Harry…"

"I can't stand this her being here with him" you said

"I know what you mean…" she said

You looked up to see her starring towards Ron.

"Want to dance?" you asked

"Sure" she said smiling

There was about a half hour of the dance left you glanced up to see Jarred leading Aubrey out of the hall. You started walking towards them, until Hermione grabbed your hand

"Harry what do you think you doing?" she said

"I don't trust him Hermione"

"You can't just barge out there"

You gave her a look

"Fine, how about we casually walk out there on our way back to the common room" she said

"You rock Hermione"

She smiled while rolling her eyes and you both headed out

~Aubrey's Point of View~

Jarred led you out in to the hallway

"I'm having a really great time with you Aubrey" he said stopping and facing you

"I am too"

He seem to be contemplating something

"What's up?" you asked

"I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go out sometime again with me?"

This took you by surprise

'Why not…' you thought you had no idea how Harry felt and you felt a tiny little glimpse of hope that maybe it would make him jealous

"I would love to" you said

He smiled scooting closer to you he took your hand in his and pulled you in closer. About a couple inches away from kissing you

"Oh sorry"

You pulled away to see Hermione and Harry

"Oh hey guys what's up?" you asked

"Oh we… we were" started Harry

"We both got tired and decided to head back up to the common room" said Hermione

"That sounds like a good idea I'm beat" you said

"There's a little while left of the dance though" said Jarred

You turned to him

"Hey I'm sorry I am really tired but I will see you tomorrow" you said

"Ok" he said he gave you a hug and you walked off with Harry and Hermione.

Once in the common room you kicked off your heels and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm so tired" you said

Hermione sat down at the other end of the couch and Harry on the arm chair.

"Did you guys have a good night?" you asked

"Yeah it was pretty fun right Harry" said Hermione

"Yeah Hermione and I had fun"

"How was your night Aubrey" asked Hermione

"Mine was really fun, and Jarred asked me out" you said

"That's great he seems like a decent enough guy" said Hermione

"For a Slytherin" said Harry

You shot him a glance

"I'm sorry but we've never come across a good Slytherin while attending this school" he said defensively

"Well now we have" you said sternly

The next month went by and things were going fine with Jarred. You were taking things very slow every time he tried to get closer like the many times he tried to feel you up you would pull away.

"So you sure you can't go today?" It was morning at the breakfast table

"No Snape gave me detention I have to stay, he blames me for McGonagall giving Chris and Draco detention" Jarred said

"Ok I will see you when I get back" you said

He gave you a kiss and you went over to Hermione.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yes mam"

You and Hermione hit the sweet shop, and then she wanted to get new quills and ink.

"Want to go meet the boys for some drinks?" she asked

"Sure"

Harry's Point of View

You were sitting at the table with Neville and Seamus they were talking about something but you weren't really listening, all you could think about was Aubrey

'How could she date a Slytherin' you thought

You took a sip of butterbeer

"Man did you see Malfoy fall earlier while coming down the stairs" said Neville

"So hilarious" agreed Seamus

"Wish I had saw that, I could have used a good laugh" you said

"I've never laughed that hard I mean I saw him walking down talking with that guy Chris and Jarred when he slipped and fell wasn't paying attention. Stupid Git" said Neville

You coughed on your butterbeer

"Wait, Malfoy, Chris, and Jarred were all talking?" you asked

"Yeah I saw them" said Seamus

'What the heck I though they weren't friends…' you thought

"Hey guys"

You turned to see Aubrey and Hermione walking in

"Hey I was just leaving but I will meet you back at the castle I forgot I had to talk to Professor Slughorn about something" you said getting up

"Ok bye Harry" said Aubrey

You flashed a quick smile and hurried back to the castle. Sprinting up to the dormitory you grabbed the invisibility cloak and hurried towards the dungeons. You came to a slow walk when you heard voices, throwing on the invisibility cloak you pressed up against the wall staying very still so that you wouldn't have anyone bump into you.

"So how's the little couple" Malfoys voice was clear as a bell

"We're ok, of course every time I try and get closer… if you catch my drift she pulls away" said Jarred

"The little whore a tease" said Chris

Your hand balled into a fist.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" he said maliciously

"Excellent" said Draco

You saw Chris smirk a most evil smirk then they walked off. As soon as they were gone hurrying up the stairs back to the dormitory you through the invisibility cloak back in your trunk;

'I knew he couldn't be trusted' you thought starring in to the fire of the common room from the couch

'What will be fine?' you thought

You heard everyone come back you glanced up, Aubrey smiled at you before climbing the stairs to the girls room with Hermione. They came back down not 5 minutes later with some of their clothing layers removed from the cold weather outside.

"Let's gets some dinner" suggested Hermione

Agreeing you all headed downstairs, Ron was sitting with Lavender an annoyed expression on his face. You sat down next to Aubrey while Hermione took a seat across from you both. About halfway through dinner Aubrey stood up

"Oh I'll be right back I forgot to go say hi to Jarred" she said

"Why bother" you accidentally blurted out

She turned to face you

"Excuse me? Um I don't know maybe it could have something to do with the fact that he's my boyfriend" she said rather snappy

"Yeah ok"

You couldn't stop yourself from blurting these things out now

"What's up with you?" she said

You turned to face her

"You can't trust him Aubrey"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"What the heck is your problem?"

"Look I saw him talking with…"

"You were spying on him?"

"Well no, but I…"

"Harry he may be a Slytherin but they all can't be bad because he's not and I trust him"

"Fine go out with that lying snake" you said raising your voice at her

She was glaring at you

"Go to hell" She said getting up and storming out of the great hall

You looked up to see Hermione starring at you in shock; you could feel Ron starring to. You looked down and started pushing around the food on your plate with the fork.


	10. Chapter 10: It's My Fault

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Ten: It's my fault

_Set Up: The night before Christmas break_

Aubrey's Point of View

You haven't spoken to Harry since that night at dinner.

"I still can't believe Harry" you said lying in bed the night before Christmas Break

"Aubrey I'm sure things will get better" said Hermione sitting at the edge of your bed

"Maybe…" you said starring at the ceiling

"Just try and clear your mind remember, now sweet dreams" she said standing up

"Yeah… night Hermione" you said

You rolled over hugging your pillow and closed your eyes

_You were back on your street in California, it was night._

'_Everything's the same… then where's the truck?' you thought_

_At the end of that thought the very same truck came rushing by you; this time screams were coming from inside you watched as it disappeared down the street not five seconds later the sound of metal screeching could be heard followed by a large crash. You couldn't move your feet to run to the vehicle to help whomever was involved, you felt a twist in your stomach as you starred back towards your dark house. You let yourself walk towards the door twisting the knob you stepped inside. This time you didn't wake up. The house was quiet…too quiet… creeping up the stairs you stood in the hall starring at your parent's bedroom… you slowly walked to the door and open it. It was dark you flicked on the light switch_

"_Mom? Dad?" you said_

_You saw your dad lying face down on the floor_

"_Dad?" you ran over to him and turned him over and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one_

"_No Dad" you screamed_

_The light in the bathroom turned on you looked up_

"_Mom" you said standing up_

_You walked in the bathroom to see glass and blood everywhere along with your mom sprawled on the floor_

"_No!"_

"Aubrey wake up!" You woke up in a deep sweat to Hermione shaking you awake.

"I have to hurry" you said sitting up quickly

"Aubrey calm down what is it?" she asked

You explained the dream

"I'm sure it was just a horrible night mare" said Hermione trying to calm you down

"I have to get home… I need to go I have to make sure their ok" you said getting up not bothering to put your shoes on but grabbing your jacket from the edge of your bed

You ran down the stairs before she could say another word, you jumped the last few steps and ran right into Harry

"Oh I'm sorry I… "

"Probably just in too big a hurry to see Jarred" he said coldly

"Screw you" you said then continuing around him running out of the portrait hall

Professor McGonagall was patrolling the halls

"Ms. Smith what may I ask are you doing out of bed" she said sternly

"Please I need to talked to Professor Dumbledore" you said quickly

"Aubrey what is the matter" she said

You were hysterical

"I had a nightmare… it felt so real please" you got out

She escorted you to the staircase

"Sherbet Lemon" she said

You jumped on the staircase and headed up them quickly. You knocked on the door once and it swung open.

"Aubrey" he said

"I had another dream this time I got in the house the car crashed there were screams, my mom and dad were dead"

"Aubrey calm down please"

"I have to see them for myself I just need to see that they are alive"

"Aubrey I don't think this is a good idea"

"Please they won't know I'm there I just need to please" you said pleading

He starred at you for a moment

"Alright tomorrow when everybody leaves Tonks and Madeye will come and escort you but you are too get a quick peak and then be safely back here" he said

You nodded

"Thank you Professor"

He came from behind his desk,

"Here" he said handing you a vile

You took it and starred at it

"A potion for dreamless sleep, you need your rest" he said

"Thank you professor" you said

You walked back to the common room; Harry was passed out on the couch. You glared then headed up to bed crawling up and getting tucked under the covers you held the bottle out in front of you

"Bottoms up" you said

You took the potion and fell fast asleep.

"So you're going back?" asked Hermione quietly

"Yes don't tell anyone" you said sitting on your bed

"Be careful" she said

You smiled and headed downstairs where Ginny, Ron, and Harry were waiting

"I'll walk with you down" you said

Harry turned and started walking you looked down

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Ginny

"No… I will meet up with you though I just feel like some alone time plus I forgot to write a paper for potions that Slughorn said I could finish and get to him by tomorrow. So I will meet up with you guys in a few days" you said

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all hugged you good bye you saw Jarred getting ready to leave

"Oh hey if I don't talk to you Merry Christmas" you said

"Thanks you too. So doing anything fun this break, going home?" he asked

"No I'm working on a paper than probably going to be spending the break with Hermione"

"Why aren't you going home?"

"My parents said they were going to be traveling "

"You can't meet up with them?" he asked

"It's just easier" you said

"Where are they traveling too?"

"I don't know I think they were just going to hop in the car and drive" you said

"Oh ok well see you later" he said a little quickly.

He kissed your cheek than walked off.

'Strange' you thought

You walked back up the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. You heard a popping sound and turned to see Dobby

"Dobby"

"Hello Aubrey Smith I was told to bring you up some food" he said setting a plate on the couch next to you and a goblet on the floor.

"Thank you Dobby" you said

"Anytime miss well must be off need to go help out in the kitchens" and with that he was off.

You reached over to see a goblet full of pumpkin juice some turkey mash potatoes and a small helping of pudding. You quietly ate, when you were done you went up stairs throwing on some jeans and a dark purple tightly fit zip up hooded sweatshirt. You through your hair up in a pony tail with your bangs brush to the side behind your ear. Heading downstairs you saw Madeye and Tonks

"Aubrey are you ready?" said Madeye

You nodded

"We borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak for you to slip in and slip out unnoticed. Now once we are there and you see your parents are fine we leave, got it?" he said

You nodded again

You followed them out of the castle and down to the edge of the forest

Tonks grabbed your arm

"Ready?" she said sincerely

"I just need to know that there alright" you said

"Then let's go" she said

You felt the sensation of a hook behind your navel pulling you. When you landed on your feet you look around it was just like your dream it was night and you were starring at your house.

"Just like my dream" You said

You had updated Tonks and Madeye about your dream.

"Then where's the truck?" you asked looking both ways

"Well I don't think we should wait for it Aubrey the longer we stay the more dangerous it can get out here" said Madeye

You nodded

Tonks handed you the invisibility cloak

"We will be at the door listening and watching" she said

"Be careful Aubrey" said Madeye

You nodded and through the invisibility cloak on. You walked up to the door you tried the knob… it was unlock.

'Must have forgot and gone through the garage' you thought

You swung open the door and walked in, everything was still and quiet… too quiet

You let the cloak fall off of you and unto the ground by the door; then started walking up the stairs quietly and slowly. You stood in the hall facing your parent's bedroom, you felt a chill come from behind you, turning around you saw that you bedroom door was open slightly. Slowly going over and opening the door everything was dark, you flicked the light switch on, you were afraid to turn around.

'One…two…three' you thought

You turned around only to back up in to the wall with your mouth covered by your own hands as to not scream. You starred wide eyed at your old cat Snowball lying on the floor with a knife plunged into her.

'Snowball no' you thought

It took you a second to process things before your body shot around facing the doorway

"Mom, dad…"

You ran out of the room and down the hall you stopped at the door. You heard scuffling,

"Mom, dad" you said banging on the door and trying to turn the knob… it was locked

"No princess get out now!" You heard your father say

You pulled out your wand

"Alohomora" You said pushing the door open

You walked in

"Expeliarmus" you heard just as you were thrown into the closet door

"No Aubrey" you heard your mom say,

You looked up to see your parents against the wall on the opposite side of the bedroom with four deatheaters in front of them.

"Get away from them" you said standing up

They all just laughed

"Recesempra" you heard a spell shot and hit one of the deatheaters.

You turned to see Tonks and Madeye

"Aubrey get your parents out now" said Madeye

Everyone started dueling; you ran over and started dueling with one of the deatheaters.

"Run" you shouted towards your mom and dad

You saw your dad start running with your attention drawn for that split second a deatheater took you by surprise and kicked you in the gut causing you to fall to the ground; you looked up just as the deatheater raised their wand at your dad

"Avarda Kedavra"

You watched the spell hit your father; it knocked him over causing him to hit his head on the dresser corner. You knew he was dead before he hit the dresser, you watched him fall to the ground.

"No" you screamed

"Aubrey" you heard your mother

You tried standing up but a deatheater snuck up behind you and grabbed your hair

"Let go" you screamed trying to squirm free your wand lying on the floor

"You're going to watch this" said the deatheater in your face.

He pulled you up and dragged you to the bathroom door way. Your mom was up against the shower door with another deatheater in front of her.

"Say bye mommy" your capture said in your ear.

Your mom starred in horror as the wand was raised at her

"Avarda Kedavra"

Your mother fell back smashing the glass door to the shower; she fell to the ground, blood and glass everywhere.

"Mom!" you cried out

"We will meet again mudblood" said the deatheater

He threw you down on to the glass and he and the rest of the deatheaters disappeared.

"Aubrey" you heard Tonks say from the bedroom

"I'm in here" you managed to get out

You heard her gasp as she saw the sight of the bathroom and you. You sat up and felt a sharp pain, looking down you could see large piece of glass sticking out of your arm. You took a deep intake of breath as you reach for the glass

"Careful Aubrey" said Tonks crouching down to you

'One, two, three' you thought

You pulled the glass out of your arm tears welled up from the pain. Tonks helped you up

"Come on we need to leave" she said

You nodded but then you heard it… the car from your dream.

"Tonks we need to get outside now" you said quickly

Your voice was so strong that she took your arm without question and suddenly you both were across the street under a tree, Madeye came a couple seconds after with the invisibility cloak and your wand in hand. You heard screaming and the sound of a car losing control than crashing. You pulled away from Tonks and started running down the street

"Aubrey" you heard Madeye scream

You kept running ignoring their calls for you to come back; then you saw it, the truck from your dream upside down with glass around it. You recognized the truck… it was Jeremy's.

'No' you ran over and looked inside you gasped in horror at the sight

Brooke, Sarah, Jack, and Cameron…they were dead

"Aubrey what are you… oh my gawd" said Tonks at the sight

"Jeremy… where is Jeremy?" you said shaking

"What, who Aubrey?" said Tonks

You looked around in a panic, till your sight fell on the windshield of the car it was smashed as if something… or somebody flew through it. You slowly stood up ignoring Tonks, you couldn't understand her you just needed to find Jeremy, you looked around there on the sidewalk, you saw Jeremy

"No… Jeremy" you said walking over to him slowly

You saw his hand move

"Jeremy?" You said questionably

You saw his hand move again

"Jeremy!" You ran over to him

Getting down on your knees you turned him over

"Aubrey…" he said weakly

"I'm here… I'm here" you said

You put your leg under his head he started coughing

"Hey shh who did this to you?" you asked trying to remain calm

"We ran… it happened so fast… tried to get away…screams that's all I… heard laughing…." He tried getting out

You tried to sit him up; he started coughing up blood

"No Jeremy you'll be ok I'm sure an ambulance is on its way just hold on" you said

"Aubrey I know you'll stop them…" more coughing

"Stop who?" you asked

"You are… one of my… best friends… I love you" he said

"I love you too Jeremy"

He gave you a weak smile then slowly his eyes closed and his breathe ceased.

"Jeremy…"

You just sat there holding him; a tear rolled off your face and unto his cheek.

"Aubrey we have to leave before anyone see's you" said Madeye

You gently sat Jeremy on the ground and stood up you were now covered in your blood, Jeremy's, and your mom's. Tonks wrapped her arm around you and you were gone from the scene. You felt the familiar cold night air, looking around you were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest the three of you walked up to Dumbledore's office. Tonks sat you down in an arm chair and wrapped a blanket around you

"Tonks go get Poppy" said Dumbledore standing from behind his desk

She hurried out to go get the nurse probably for your arm which was covered in dried and a bit of wet blood.

"It looks as if someone passed information it was a set up they knew she'd be coming" said Madeye

You stopped listening your arm was throbbing

"ah Poppy good" said Dumbledore

You saw the nurse come over she took the blanket off your cut arm and cut of your sleeve. She cleaned the wound that you had gotten from the glass, the waved her wand then wrapped your arm.

"You can take the bandage off in the morning" she said

"Thank you" you said quietly

"Here" she said

You looked up to see her with a tray of viles

"Dreamless sleep potions when you run out come see me" she said

You took them and she left

"Aubrey listen to me do not blame yourself" said Dumbledore

"Why it is my fault my mom, dad, even friends back home are all dead because of me because Voldemort is after me" you said

No one said anything because it was true.

"Tonks will you please escort Aubrey to Gryffindor see that she gets cleaned up and in bed then come back I wish to speak with you" said Dumbledore

"Yes Sir come on Aubrey" she helped you up and you both walked slowly back to Gryffindor

She got you clean pajamas and turned on the shower

"I'll be right out here when you're done" she said

You nodded and took a shower, you felt numb when you were done you through on your clothes and walked out.

She helped you into bed and gave you a vile

"If you need me just owl or get Dumbledore or McGonagall to contact me and I will be here in no time" she said

"Thanks Tonks" you said weakly

She squeezed your hand and left, you pulled the half moon necklace out of your dresser and put it on, you grabbed your bear and squeezed it tight. Taking a swig of one of the potions you laid down and fell asleep. The next few days you ate little, hardly left bed, and starred into space.

You woke up one morning; rubbing your eyes you glanced at the calendar on the wall… it was Christmas day. You got out of bed and walked down stairs to see some presents under the tree.

'Must be for me' you thought since you were the only Gryffindor tower that didn't leave.

You walked over and gathered them up and set them on the couch. Sitting down on the couch you heard a popping noise. Glancing at the side table you saw a mug of hot coco appear along with a candy cane and note. You reach over and saw the barely legible note

_Merry Christmas Aubrey Smith_

_Love Dobby_

You smiled a little smile and took a sip of the coco, then opened the first present it was from Hermione she gave you a pair of small silver hoop earrings and a white lace button shirt. You opened the next one it was from Ron and the Twins a box of sweets and a small vile of shavings off a unicorns horn that glowed different colors in the light on a necklace. Ginny gave you a set of magical mood color changing nail polish. You got the traditional Weasley family sweater in a royal blue color from Mrs. Weasley. Nothing from Harry, figures he's probably still angry.

You heard the portrait swing open you looked up to see a familiar face.

"Merry Christmas Aubrey" said Hermione

You stood up as she rushed over and hugged you.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey" she said

"When did you find out?" you asked

"Tonks came to us a couple days ago she told everyone the basics but pulled me aside and filled me on the details, she figured you could use a friend" she said

You fought back the tears

"Thanks for the earrings and shirt" you said

She smiled

"Thanks for the jacket and necklace" she said

You gave her a small smile she returned it.

The next few days you and Hermione discussed school and how everyone at the Order were doing, avoiding the subject of that night in California all together. Hermione didn't ever ask or press the topic. It was New Years Eve, most of the students were starting to arrive; you and Hermione were down at lunch.

"I think their coming back from the order tomorrow" said Hermione

"Cool" you said picking at your food

"Come on Aubrey eat you have hardly had anything"

"Not that hungry… want to go see Hagrid we haven't see him in a while?" you asked trying to change the subject

"Sure that sounds good, eat one more bite and we will go" she said

You gave her a look but took one more bite to make her happy. She smiled

"Ok let's go"

When you both reached the bottom of the hill to the door of Hagrid's hut Hermione knocked on the door

"Hagrid?" she said

Nothing

"Hello its Aubrey and Hermione" you finished

Nothing again

"He probably went to go see Grawp in the Forest" said Hermione

You both started walking in to the forest to find them. After walking for about 5 minutes you heard laughing… you motioned for Hermione to stay quiet, she nodded. You both crept by and saw a tree that you and Hermione would be able to climb in to and hide without being noticed. Once you both were positioned you looked down to see Chris, Malfoy and to your honest surprise...

"Jarred…" you whispered

"Shh" said Hermione quietly

"So have you talked to the little orphan since you got back?" asked Malfoy

"Not yet probably still moping she's always with the mudblood now" said Jarred

You and Hermione were staring wide eyed

"Wish I could have seen her face, watching her parents…having her suffer like that "said Draco

"And she could have avoided it all entirely" said Chris smiling with his arms crossed leaning against the tree next to the one you and Hermione were currently in.

"Dumb mudblood" said Jarred who started laughing hysterically.

You had heard enough… carefully you climbed down from the tree, Hermione followed the both of you ran as fast you could back to Hagrid's hut. Once out of the forest you kicked a rock and fell to your knees

"Harry was right… the entire time" You punched the ground

"Why didn't I believe him" you said breathing deeply

"Aubrey you can't blame yourself" said Hermione

"Hermione if I had listened to Harry there is a good chance that my parents and friends back home would still be alive today" You said

Sitting in bed you took the last vile of your stock of dreamless sleep potion Hermione knew about you taking the potions

"We should go make a hospital wing trip tomorrow" said Hermione noticing the last now empty vile of potion in your hand.

"Yeah" you said

Setting the vile of the dresser, and laying back down you were out within seconds.

By lunch the next day everybody else had returned to school.

Ginny ran up and gave you a hug

"I'm so sorry Aubrey" she said

"Thanks" you said quietly

Ron came over and gave you a brotherly hug Harry just walked past you to talk to Seamus. You felt horrible he had been right the entire time and you didn't believe him.

Classes began the next day you were walking with Hermione toward potions as Ron and Harry walked a few feet ahead. You glanced ahead to see Jared he made eye contact and smiled he started walking over to you

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione quickly

You didn't get a chance to answer he was already within two feet of you, guess she would just have to watch and fine out.

"Hey Hermione, Aubrey did you have a nice break?" he asked coming up to you and trying to kiss you.

You pushed him away

"Not particularly" you said walking with Hermione

"Hey what's up?" said Jarred catching up with you

You stopped right outside the classroom door

"Look I had some time to think over break and this isn't working" you said motioning from you to him. You started walking past him

He grabbed your arm to make you face him

"Aubrey what happened?" he said

"I went on a little walk the other day, in the forest" you said pulling you arm roughly out of his grip

You turned and walked past Hermione, Ron, and Harry who were all starring at you. You took your seat in class Hermione came and sat down next to you, you could feel different looks on you at the moment but you didn't care.

Three weeks went by Hermione walked with you everywhere; Ron broke up with Lavender she kept you and Hermione up every night crying over him. Hermione was in better spirits and you were happy too it was a little nauseating seeing Ron and Lavender together.

"Are you ever going to talk to Harry?" asked Hermione

It was late one evening in the library

"I don't know… I don't know what to say" you said

"You could just start with I'm sorry" she said

"Yeah… I think I'll try talking to him sometime in the next couple of days" you said

She gave you a look

"I promise" you said

Thinking you took off your necklace so you could rub your neck without catching it on your hair. Another hour passed of studying you closed your book

"I think I've had enough for one night" you said

Hermione shut her book

"Agreed" she said

You both put the books away and walked back to Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 11:Tears, Pain, & Reconciliation

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Eleven: Tears, Pain, and Reconciliation

_Set Up: After studying back in Gryffindor tower._

You sat starring into the fire; Hermione was talking about something on next week's Transfiguration exam. You weren't listening though just having one of those starring in to space moments

"Aubrey?" said Hermione snapping you out of your little trance

"Oh… sorry" you said turning your head towards her

"That's ok you've been really spacey lately?" She said

"Yeah… well I'm not thinking about anything so it's kind of my little escapes from reality I guess" you said shrugging

"Well that's good in a way… I'm sure you of all people need to escape reality even if it is for a few moments at a time." (She Yawned) "I'm going to bed you coming?" said Hermione

"Not right now I feel like staying down here for awhile"

"Ok night"

"Night Mione"

You sat there thinking of Hermione's words, '_you of all people need to escape reality even if it is for a few moments…'_ Harry popped up in your mind, he was pretty much in the same situation… he had lost his family too just when he was a baby. It was hard for both of you, him not knowing and growing up without his parents, never having those child hood memories and you having them all but having your parents recently taken from you…

'We are both in danger… always have and always will be as long as Voldemort is out there…we need each other' you thought

You put your head back against the couch thinking about how you and Harry need to be strong together no matter what… you reached up to your neck to play with your necklace to find it not there.

"Damn" you said

You left it in the library on the table. You contemplated on changing into pajamas before getting the necklace so it would be easy to go straight to bed after. You decided against and just to go get it

"There you are" you said when you got into the empty library and saw the little necklace on the table.

You put it on your neck and did a little charm so that it wouldn't break off. You didn't like the feeling of not having it on. Walking back to Gryffindor you got a sudden chill up your spine, looking behind you… nothing

"Well well out late aren't we"

You froze for a second before spinning back around quickly

"Chris"

"Hello Aubrey" he said

You started backing up as he approached

"Heard you dumped my pal"

You didn't say anything you just continued to back up.

"So how was Cali? Hasn't changed much huh? Except for being down a few people in population" he said laughing

"I knew you were behind it" you said

"What tipped you off by the fact that the dark lord wants your allegiance or you dead or the fact that you can't except that you love me and belong to me and only me" he said

"How could you especially to Jeremy, Brooke, Cameron, Jack, Sarah…they were your friends too" you said

"Once upon a time" he said

"You killed them that doesn't bother you?"

"They were stupid pathetic muggles, just a waste of space in this world just like your parents." he said his voice full of hatred

You couldn't believe what you were hearing

"You know I can still hear the screams… music to my ears" He said

He was finally two feet in front of you

"I think it's time to have some fun" he said

"Really I'm not in the mood for fun" you said

You made a break for it trying to run around him

"Oh no you don't" he said

He grabbed your arm and pulled you back in to him covering your mouth before you could scream.

"Now we wouldn't want to disturb anyone now would we" he said

He laughed then dragged you into a door; you recognized the area this was the room of requirement. Once the door shut he through you to the ground

You tried standing up but he pushed you back down

"Oh no please stay down, you know I met the dear old Dark lord and I got to say he's a very generous man so powerful and look"

He took off his shirt and extended his arm baring the Dark mark

"A free tattoo" he said

You stood up

"Let me go" you said

He walked forward and grabbed both your arms you gasp in pain from his grip

"But I'm just getting started" he said right up in your face

He pushed you backwards then hard into the wall

"Chris please"

"I think it's time to be a good little girl and cooperate"

He reached in your pocket pulled out your wand and threw it across the room.

"I'm stronger than you. So don't fight it just give in and this will be so much better" he said

You still tried to squirm free he pressed his body against yours, you turned your face so you were looking away from him

"If you don't listen and be a good little girl or things don't go my way tonight something very very bad is going to happen to that little mudblood friend of yours" he said

You snapped your head back to him

"I would never let you even touch her" you said strongly

He laughed

"I have friends you know… who said I personally would do anything"

You knew he was serious, you stopped struggeling, he waited a second before releasing his grip on your arms. A tear rolled down your face he wiped it away

"Hey it's ok see just behave and everything will be fine" he said soothingly

He let his hands run down your arms you didn't fight him

"See just like that" he said

He reached for something in his pocket you watched he pulled out his wand.

"I want you to really enjoy this" he said smiling as he pointed his wand at you.

Your eyes widened in horror

"Imperio" he said

You felt the spell hit and the words, 'I command you to love me and prove your love now' he said

You felt as if you were losing every thought in your mind and replacing them with thoughts of him… you fell to the ground fighting against the spell.

"Don't fight it" he said

You stopped moving and were now sitting on the floor back against the wall…the spell had won…you wanted him.

He stood back cautiously; you could feel him watching you. You stood up starring at him then slowly walked around him looking at him the whole time, now you were on the other side of him and not between him and the wall. He turned with you; you stood there in front of him

"Aubrey?" he asked curiously

You placed your hands on his bare chest and pushed him in to the wall.

"What the…" he started

You wrapped one of your arms around his neck and pulled him down toward you with you also going up on your tip toes crashing your lips on his. He kissed back with enthusiasm he let his hands roam your back. You pulled back after awhile he went to kissing your neck. You put your head back then took one of his hands you had him drag it down your side then you brought up your leg letting it hook on one side of him. Placing his hand on your thigh he now pulled away and looked down at his hand to see where it was. He smiled widely at the sight of your hiked up skirt and his hand on your thigh.

"Kiss me"

You said standing on the ball of your foot pulling him to your lips. His grip tightened on your thigh and he slid his hand so that he was holding your leg. He stepped away from the wall without breaking contact from you, in one movement as if you were synced up he lifted up on your leg as you jumped up wrapping your other leg around him so that now he was holding you with your legs both wrapped around him

"Man I love you girl" he said pulling back

You smiled then he went back to kissing your neck you dug your nails into his back because of how good it felt. He spun you around and pushed your back into the wall, it hurt but you loved it. You pushed him away after a while. He stood there holding you watching to see what you would do next. You smiled then while leaving on hand behind his head you took the other one and reached for your shirt slowly unbuttoning it till it was just hanging on you revealing your bra. He smiled then went back to kissing you all over

"Chris" you moaned

He pulled back and you pulled him closer you started kissing his neck

"Damn Aubrey" he said you smiled as you were moving to the other side of his neck.

"I love this just you and me …. And No Potter" he moaned

You moved back to his lips but something went off in your head and the mention of Harry.

'Harry… stupid Potter… wait... no… I mean Chris I want him… but I…'

As you roughly kissed Chris your mind began to swim with memories of Harry, then you thought back to just a little while ago. Chris threatening Hermione and then he placed the Imperious curse on you…

'No' you shouted in your mind

You realized what you were doing now…

'I love Harry not Chris I have to get out of here I will get help to protect Hermione' you thought

You felt Chris remove one of his hands and use it to pull your shirt the rest of the way off and throw it to the floor. You pulled away

'Think quickly' you thought

He starred at you; you smiled to not give anything away. You kissed him but then unhooked one of your legs sliding down him back still against the wall. He deepened the kiss you put your hands on his chest tightening your grip and digging your nails in. You felt him smile against your lips again obviously thinking that when you dig your nails in him it's a good thing; you continued the kiss for a few more moments then with all the strength you could muster you shoved him to the ground.

"No" you shouted

He fell to the ground stunned at what just happened; you bent down grabbed your shirt and tried to run to your wand lying near the door.

"I don't think so" he said

He reached out and grabbed your foot causing you to fall to the ground

"Let go" you screamed

He dragged you back and climbed on top of you, you were fighting as hard as you could he back handed you

"Shut up"

You felt a cut forming on cheek

'He must be wearing a ring' you thought

He pulled out his wand and magically tied your hands above your head

"Guess the little spell wore off oh well… now where were we?" he said

He kissed you roughly putting his hand on your leg and started moving it up your skirt you felt him grab the side of your underwear he pulled them down. You started squirming as much as you could getting his attention he stopped kissing you

"Calm on Aubrey I know you really want me to"

"Get off me" you said

"I don't think so" he said

He roughly let himself have free access to feel your body, he started kissing and biting. When he was finished you could feel the bruises developing all over. He removed the last remaining articles of clothing on your body leaving you under him completely exposed.

"Time for the finale" he said

He removed his pants and boxers…

He smiled the entire time. You stopped struggling the more you did the more it hurt…turning to face away from him the pain became unbearable… you couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

You woke up naked and alone, every part of your body felt sore and ached. You moved struggling to sit up placing your hand on the ground you felt a piece of paper. It was a note; you picked it up and opened it

_I don't know about you but last night will be one of the best ones in my book forever. You were great just wish you had participated shall we say more than you did. Maybe next time oh and I'm a man of my word I got what I wanted your mudblood friend is safe or let's say as safe as she was before_

_See you in class_

_Chris_

You felt sick, really sick you turned over and vomited. Pulling yourself off the floor you slipped back on your clothes then picked up your wand. Heading back to the common room you could tell that it was still early to the point where everyone was in bed due to the snoring paintings. You headed straight in to the bathroom stripping off the clothes and hopping in the shower

'I can't believe this…' you thought

Getting out you dried yourself off and glanced in the mirror; you had a deep gash on your cheek, bruises on your chest, you had marks on your legs and stomach. You casted a couple spells to hide the marks, it wasn't permanent just to hide them for about 6 hours at a time. You would just keep redoing the spell until the marks were gone. You put your uniform on then went down stairs, you felt weak but didn't want to miss anything… you couldn't give him the satisfaction of making you weak. You glanced at the time breakfast was just starting so everyone would be coming down soon. You put a piece of toast in front of you and nibbled on it.

"Aubrey you're up early" you looked to see Hermione

"Yeah… just woke up early" you said going back to picking at your toast.

Ron and Harry came down, as usual Harry didn't say anything and you didn't either. You felt Hermione giving you a look but you didn't acknowledge it in class you wouldn't have to worry about Hermione bugging you about talking to Harry because she would be too busy focusing on the lesson. You and Hermione left the breakfast table and started walking to class when you were almost there you saw Malfoy and Chris walk by Chris sneered but kept on walking

"I'm going back to bed I don't feel so well" you said

Before Hermione could say anything you were hurrying up the stairs back to the safety of your bed. You immediately fell asleep you were extremely sore and the effort you put forth trying to make it through the day caught a hold of you.

"_You'll never win"_

_You were backing away from Chris he was towering over you_

You sat up straight

"Aubrey are you ok?" you saw Hermione standing at the edge of your bed.

You glanced towards the window to see it was dark outside, must have been asleep all day

"Fine… bad dream forgot to take the potion." You said

"Aubrey what happened you have a scratch on your face" she said

You panicked

"Oh must have scratched myself in my sleep "you said rather quickly

"Aubrey…"

"I'm fine" you snapped

She starred at you shocked.

"Please I'm fine" you said calmly

She just walked out of the room; you took your wand and did the spell to hide the marks then reached for a vile of the dreamless sleep potion, took it and fell fast asleep.

The next morning you sat up remembering that you had snapped at Hermione.

"Aubrey better get ready everyone's leaving for Hogsmede soon" said Hermione walking out of the bathroom

'She's talking to me'

"I'm actually going to stay here…" you said quietly

"Aubrey what's wrong?" She said seriously

You looked away

"Nothing"

"Come on"

"Please" you said quietly

"Fine" she said annoyed leaving the room

She didn't talk to you at all that weekend, come Monday she still wasn't talking to you. You walked slowly in to the last class of the day DADA. The desks were gone

"Everyone pile in come on" said Snape

"Today we are practicing non verbal magic you will disarm your partner with your thoughts now partners" he paired everyone up

"Granger with Jarred, Weasley with Chris, and Smith with Draco and well looks like we have an uneven number of students so Potter your partnered with me" said Snape

So you weren't with Jarred or Chris but you still got Malfoy.

"No talking" said Snape

You walked over with Malfoy to a corner

"Heard you and my pal Chris had some fun the other night" whispered Malfoy in your ear as he walked past you.

You just focused; the room was silent except for the ones trying to whisper the spells. Malfoy stepped closer to you

"You know I wish it was me that got to have the fun" he said

You glared as he smirked then walked to his position to start practicing, you focused all your anger and the next thing you knew Malfoy was flung across the room. The Gryffindors applauded you, as you just stared angrily towards him. Malfoy stood up furious and came right up to your getting in your face

"You deserved everything that has happened to you, stupid whore" he said so you could only hear him.

You lost it… you punched him as hard as could right in the face

"Shut up!" you yelled

"Smith Detention" yelled Snape

You glared at Draco who was griping his nose on the ground. You didn't move

"Chris take Draco to the hospital wing" ordered Snape

You took a step back away from Malfoy as to not be close to Chris who had just come over. He helped Malfoy up, on the way out he brush up against you purposely. You took another step back watching them till they were gone. You started walking towards the door to leave

"Now Potter let's see if you can disarm me" you heard Snape say

You were about to the door when you heard

"Expeliarmus!"

You turned to see Harry's wand raised and Snape falling on the floor.

"50 points from Gryffindor from each Potter and Smith you will both have detention Friday night"

You walked out of the class and slammed the door heading straight back up to bed. The next couple of days you went to class, did homework and went to bed, occasionally stopping by the kitchen to get something small to eat other than that you didn't go down to meals. Thursday night you were walking back to the tower when Malfoy jumped out in front of you

"What the hell do you want?" you said angrily

"You need to be taught a little lesson" he said

He shoved you into an abandoned corridor

"It's my turn now" he said a determined look on his face

'Fake it' you thought

Malfoy got close to you and you put both your arms on his shoulders he grabbed your waist so you couldn't make a fast move. You wrapped one arm behind his head and pulled his lips to yours roughly. He didn't even question it, he just went with it. You pushed him further down the corridor then into a wall

"Damn" he said pulling away

You smiled mischievously then started kissing him again; he leaned against the wall as you leaned against him. Then pulled away slowly standing back

"Not in this lifetime" you said

You kicked lifted you knee up hard in to his groin, he crumpled to the ground.

"You're pathetic" you said

Then you took off running like hell back to the Gryffindor common room. You hurried past Ron Harry and Hermione who were all sitting in the common room running up the stairs curling up into a ball on your bed. Hermione came in seconds later

"Aubrey what the heck is the matter with you?" she said

You didn't say anything

"Talk to me" she demanded

"Hermione please I don't want to talk about it" you whispered

She stomped out of the room you flinched at the sound of the door slamming. You skipped classes the next day staying in the tower, around 3 you got an owl with a note saying your detention was scheduled for 8:30 with Filch.

'Great' you thought

By 8:00 you changed out of your pajamas into jeans a tank top and a jacket. You walked down the stairs right past Hermione and Ron on the couch and out of the portrait hall. You arrived to Filch's office, a couple minutes later Harry arrived.

"Now for the next three hours you two will be filing detention slips from the last 50 years" said Filch

You and Harry silently went over to your own areas and started filing endless amounts of detention slips.

"Alright you two can leave now" said Filch coming back promptly at eleven thirty to relieve you

You both walked out of the room, Harry walked ahead of you as you paced slowly starring at the ground behind him. You glanced up to see that Harry had stopped walking, you just kept on walking. As you passed him he reached out and grabbed your arm

"What the hell" you said

"Shh" he said looking around

He pulled you into the Room of Requirements; you started having flashbacks to Chris as he shut the door

"Let me out Harry" you said

"No not until you tell me what's wrong" he said

You started pacing trying to calm down and not think of what had happened in this room

"Aubrey talk to me" he said in an almost comforting/demanding tone

You stopped pacing and starred at him

"Since when do you care?" you snapped

He just stood there

"Please enlighten me Harry on why I would want to tell you anything, you stopped talking to me remember you haven't been there" you continued

"I know and I'm sorry but seeing you now, knowing that something is bugging you making you suffer, I mean you're not even talking to Hermione you haven't been eating since I haven't seen you at any meals tell me what's wrong" he said

You just stared at him; then looking away you pushed a strand of hair out of your face

"What is that?" he asked

"What?" you said looking back

"You have a large scratch on your face" he said

You panicked and turned around quickly so you weren't facing him the concealment spell was wearing off

"Aubrey" he said

He came over to you and twisted you around so that you were facing him, he looked at the cut. You didn't meet his gaze

"What happened to you?" he asked

You look to see him starring at your chest and neck; you looked down to see one of your bruises showing and you knew a mark was appearing on your neck. You pulled away from him, he went to grabbed your hand but you ripped it away and walked a few feet away from him

"Tell me what happened" he said softly

You fought back tears

"You really want to know Harry…" you said turning to face him

" let's see my boyfriend was a fake, I saw both my parents die, I saw the bodies of my friends back home, one of them died in my arms and… and…" you couldn't get it out

"And what…?" asked Harry quietly and softly

"And I was raped in this room!" you said

The words stung you and began to sink in you fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. You just started crying everything hit you at once. You felt Harry wrap his arms around you and just hold you. You just cried and he patiently waited for you to stop every emotion was coming forward not once had you said allowed really acknowledging all of what had happened to you. You wiped away one more tear

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be this is my fault if I had believed you in the first place about Jarred none of this would have happened" you said

He hugged you tight then he reach over and careful put his hand under your chin making you look him in the eye

"Who raped you?" he asked

He knew the answer but he needed to hear it allowed

"Chris…" you said quietly

He stood up quickly and went over to the door, you got up and grabbed his hand

"Please no I need you killing him now will just make you get sent away" you said

He hugged you

"I promised he wouldn't touch you" he said

"It just happened…"

You both just stood there

"I guess Malfoy said something to tick you off about it then huh" he said

You nodded

"He said how he heard what happened, wish he got to be the one that did it, then when I knocked him off his feet he said I deserved everything that happened to me"

"And that's when you hit him" he said smirking

"Yes he confronted me later…" you said

"What happened?"

You hesitated but figured it be better to tell him the truth

"He cornered me, said it was his turn then he shoved me in an empty corridor…"

"He didn't…"

"No, I played along made him think I wanted him… I stopped it before it got far by kicking him then running back to Gryffindor"

You both walked over and sat down against the wall

"It never gets easier" you said

"What?"

"Being a witch… living in this world… especially with everything going on"

"I know"

You both just sat there in silence

"We have to end this" you said

Harry took your hand you looked at him

"We will I promise" he said


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous Much?

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Twelve: Jealous much?

_Set up: the morning after in the Room of Requirements_

"Aubrey" you heard someone say softly

You opened your eyes to see yourself staring at the door across the room. You sat up realizing you had your head in Harry's lap. Both of you had stayed the night in the Room of Requirements

"Morning" he said

"Morning, what time is it?" you asked

"About 6 we should get back to the common room and get ready for breakfast" he said standing up

He helped you up and then started walking towards the door.

"Wait" you said

He glanced at you; you took out your wand and hid your marks

"I don't want them to be seen" you said

He nodded then you both walked back to the common room

"Meet you down here in twenty" you said

You both went up your separate stairs; you took a quick shower and magically dried your hair. Throwing on a clean uniform you headed downstairs Harry wasn't down yet. You sat on the edge of the couch, about a minute later Harry came out of the boys' dormitories.

"What's this I'm ready before Harry Potter" you said with a smirk on your face

"This is something new" he said

"Probably shouldn't get used to it thou" you said

"Wasn't planning on it" he said

You smiled, the first real smile in awhile

"Shall we?" you said

"We shall" he said

You both headed towards the door and down to breakfast, Hermione and Ron came down not long after.

"What the bloody hell is going on…?" said Ron confused

You looked up to see him and Hermione starring at you and Harry.

"We talked everything's good" he said

You stood up and turned to them

"Look you guys… I'm really sorry for my… behavior and attitude lately." you paused

"I promise I will explain everything to you guys tonight…"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other than smiled

"Glad to have you back" said Ron

"Apology accepted" said Hermione

Hermione took a seat next to you and Ron on the other side of Harry.

After classes and dinner Ron and Hermione sat on the couch opposite you in the chair and Harry on the floor.

"Ok… so like I said earlier I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting lately." You said

"It's ok Aubrey just tell us what's wrong?" said Hermione

You took a deep intake of breath and looked at Harry, he nodded encouragingly

"The other night… after we left the library well I went back because after you went to bed Hermione I realized that I had left my necklace on the table we were studying at. So I went back to get it" you said

Hermione and Ron were listening intently, you continued

"Well when I was on my way back I ran into… Chris" you said

Hermione's eyes went wide

"Aubrey he didn't do anything did he?" she asked

You nodded

"He raped me" you said quietly

The room was quiet

"I'll kill him" said Ron

"Get in line" said Harry

"Please don't do anything that could get yourselves expelled, arrested or even killed I need you guys" you said

Ron stood up and hugged you.

You all sat in the common room talking, when you heard the portrait open; Dean walked in looking glum

"What's up man?" said Ron

"Your sister dumped me" he said

"What?" you and Hermione both said

"Yeah… well I'm going to bed night you guys" he said climbing the stairs to his dormitory

You glanced over at Harry to see him reposition himself obviously reacting to the news in his mind about the breakup.

'I can never tell him how I feel' you thought sadly

A couple weeks went by, you were so happy to be friends with Harry again. Hermione was always pushing more food on to your plate till she was sure you had enough and someone was always with you in the halls so you were never alone. Saturday the final Quiddach match you and Hermione were sitting with Luna in the stands

"Let's Go Gryffindor!" You screamed as the players flew by

You watch as Ron blocked the other team from scoring

"Yeah Ron" shouted Hermione

"Look!" said Luna pointing out on to the field

You and Hermione look to see where she was pointing; Harry was going in for the dive only to go soaring up to his teammates with the golden snitch in his hands. Cheers erupted throughout the stands, minus that of Slytherin.

"Come on lets go congratulate them" said Hermione

You, Hermione, and Luna hurried down to the locker room where everyone was cheering. All the Gryffindors were cheering loudly. You started looking around for Harry while Hermione caught up with Ron; you heard a bunch of wolf whistles and ooo's. You look to see where everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to, your heart sank… Harry was kissing Ginny. You glanced to see Hermione shooting you a sympathetic look, you also saw Dean starring wide eyed and mouth hung open. You couldn't look anymore and walked away.

Harry and Ginny were officially together by that next day. You went around and hid how you really felt perfectly well. On a cold afternoon you were sitting down at lunch in between Ron and Hermione with Harry and Ginny across from you guys at the table. A owl hooted, you looked up to see Hedwig carrying a letter

"Harry looks like you've got mail" you said

Everyone glanced up to see Hedwig land on the table and set the letter in front of Harry.

"Thanks" He said stroking her feathers before she flew off.

"Whose it from Harry?" asked Ron

"Hagrid?" he said

"What's it say?" asked Ginny

"Aragog died last night and he is inviting me, Ron, Aubrey and Hermione to his burial tonight..." said Harry

"Poor Hagrid" said Hermione

"Can't believe he's inviting us, doesn't anyone remember what happened second year when his beloved Aragog sent his bloody kids after me, Harry and Aubrey" said Ron

"Ron he didn't know that Aragog would do that" you said

"Ron we can't go anyways, the castle is heavily guarded due to the return of Voldemort, we'd get caught by a teacher" said Hermione

You all talked for awhile then headed back up to Gryffindor tower. At the stairs Ginny stopped walking

"I have to go meet some people in the library to study so I will see all of you later" she said

You all said your goodbyes, and then you had to look away as she gave Harry a kiss. She walked off and the four of you finished the climb up the stairs.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to go down there tonight" said Harry

"To Aragog's funeral?" said Hermione stunned

"You're mad" Ron added

"I'm feeling lucky" he said

You then remembered the bottle of Felix Felices he had won in potions. Luck potion. Rolling your eyes you plopped down on the couch, Hermione walked upstairs to go get a book, while Ron went to play a game of chess with Dean. Harry sat next to you

"Aubrey are you going to come?" Harry asked

You thought about it before deciding

"Sure why not"

At 7:45 you changed out of your uniform into jeans, a dark blue shirt and jacket. Heading downstairs you saw Harry waiting

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep" you said

You followed him out of the tower, you didn't see any teachers patrolling or even filch.

"Wow no teachers or filch" you said

"I know lucky huh" he said

You looked at him

"You took some of that potion didn't you?"

"Maybe" he said winking

You silently laughed, as you both left the castle. You saw Hagrid digging a hole near is hut

"Hagrid we're so sorry" you said approaching

"Harry, Aubrey sure means a lot to see ye two" he said between sobs

He stopped digging when you heard another voice

"Good evening Hagrid I hope I'm not late"

You and Harry spun around to see Professor Slughorn coming over

"Shouldn't you two be up safely in your dormitories?" asked Slughorn

"Yes but we wanted to be here for Hagrid" you said quickly

You glanced at Harry

"Yes we know how much Aragog meant to him" said Harry

"Ah very well" he said satisfied with your guys answer.

Hagrid buried Aragog and then spoke for awhile chocking on his words in between sobs you patted his arm comfortingly then he wished all of you a good night and retreated back to his hut.

"Well now that this is over I would be happy to escort you myself to your dormitory to keep you out of any trouble" said Slughorn

Following him up the hill and back in to the castle Harry spoke up

"Professor I really need something from you" said Harry

"Really, well let us all step in to my office" he said heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Once the door was shut behind you Harry continued

"Sir I really need that memory… the one about the horcruxes"

Slughorn spun around

"My word boy I already told you…" Slughorn stopped speaking his eyes seem to glaze over.

You started to walk to see if he was alright but Harry put his arm in front you to stop you.

"Wait" he murmured

You looked up to see Slughorn going over to his desk and pulling out a vile, he then placed his wand at his temple and a silver stream came out into his wand. He placed the memory into this vile; he then walked over towards Harry with his arm extended and gave the vile to Harry.

"Thank you sir" he said

"Good night" said Slughorn in his zombie like state

Slughorn started to walk away and Harry pulled you out of the office.

"We need to get this to Dumbledore right away" said Harry

"Ok" you said

The both of you headed towards his office, Harry gave the password and you jumped on the staircase as it headed towards the door. Harry knocked once and the door swung open

"Professor" said Harry stepping in followed closely by you

"Harry, Aubrey what can I help you with?" said Dumbledore from behind his desk

"We got the memory from Slughorn" said Harry

Dumbledore stood up

"Well then let's take a look we can let Aubrey glance at it to since she will of course be accompanying us on our journey." He said coming over to a basin

"Come pour in the memory Harry" he said

You and Harry walked forward; Harry pulled out the vile and poured out the memory in the empty basin.

"Ready?" asked Dumbledore

You both nodded, and then all of you leaned into the basin, watching the scene at hand you saw the younger version of Slughorn talking to Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes and explaining how the soul separates and what not. When you all pulled your heads out of the memory you spent the next hour discussing it.

"I'm getting close to figuring out the location of one of the Horcruxes, when I have of course figured it out you will both know and we will set off to retrieve it."

"I still don't think you should go" said Harry

"Harry we're in this to the end get over it" you said mockingly

He half smiled you glanced at Dumbledore you seemed to have a twinkle in his eye at your comment along with great sadness for the circumstances

"Well you two should really be off to bed now" he said

"Yes sir" you both replied

He wished you a good night and you both headed back to the common room.

You yawned

"I'm so tired" you said

"Same here" said Harry

You both got to the stairs when Harry grabbed your arm

"Here" he said

He pulled you down a hallway which you knew led to the Room of Requirement

"Let's sleep here we don't have class tomorrow" said Harry

"Ok that sounds good, I don't think I would have made it up all those stairs" You both walked into the room.

There were two beds, a fire place and both of your trunks

"Very nice Harry" you said

You went over to your trunk and grabbed light blue pj pants and a long sleeve black shirt. One you changed you came out of the bathroom to find Harry changed and already climbing into bed.

"Night Harry" you said walking over to your own bed

"Night" he said

You fell fast asleep the second you hit the pillow

"_Hello?" You look around at the dark room you were suddenly in._

"_Anybody there?" you asked again_

_You started walking with your arms out stretched in front of you so that you wouldn't bump into anything. You tripped over something large on the ground, you landed in something wet,_

"_What the..." you said_

_You quickly felt around for your wand_

"_Lumos" you said_

_The end of your wand ignited a light; you look down to see you sitting in a pool of blood._

"_Oh Gawd" _

_You slowly raised your wand to see what you tripped over…. Lying there on the ground was your father's body. You immediately crawled backwards to get away from it, tears pouring down your cheeks. You turned to get up and run when you came face to face with your mother's body surrounded in her own pool of blood._

"_No" you screamed_

_You heard evil laughter that of which haunted your nightmares… Voldemort. You screamed_

"Aubrey wake up!" You sat up quickly awaking from the horrible nightmare

"Are you ok" asked Harry was right in front of you

You felt the hot tears streaming down your face

"Blood… my parents' bodies and Voldemort laughing…" you said

Harry pulled you into a hug

"Here" he said

He crawled into bed with you and held you

"I'm sorry you went through that, I'll stay with you tonight" he said

"Thanks Harry" you whispered

'I love him so much' you thought as you drifted off to sleep

Opening your eyes, you felt strong arms wrapped around you. Turning around to glance at Harry who was still asleep, you glanced at his watch; 9:30am.

"Harry" you said quietly

Nothing

"Harry" you said a little later

You felt him stir

"Hmm?" he mumbled

You smiled then sat up to see him still laying down with this eyes closed.

"Its 9:30 we should probably head back"

He opened his eyes and looked up at you

"You're right" he said

"Of course I am" you said laughing and getting up

You went over to your trunk and grab a black crochet dress that went to your knees. You changed, brushed you hair and teeth then walked out of the bathroom Harry was already changed and ready. You through on a jean jacket,

"Ready" you said

"Yep" he

Walking back into the common room you found Hermione sitting on the couch reading.

"Aubrey, Harry where have you two been?" she said coming over

"We went to see Hagrid, and after we went to see Dumbledore it was so late by the time we were finished talking with him that we decided to sleep in the room of requirement rather than drag our half asleep bodies up the stairs." You said

"Well I'm glad I though you two got in trouble or something" she said

"Hey guys"

You looked up to see Ron coming down the stairs

"We doing anything today… and please don't say studying" said Ron looking at Hermione

She rolled her eyes

"I have an idea that doesn't involve studying as a matter of fact" she said

"Really enlighten me" said Ron

You glanced at Harry you glanced back noticing Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"How about we hang out outside today, just the four of us; we could go visit Hagrid then maybe later have a picnic" said Hermione

"Yeah" you said in agreement

"That actually sounds like fun" said Ron

"I'm up for it let's go" said Harry

You all piled out of the portrait, on the way down the stairs you ran into Ginny and Lavender. Lavender became stiff and rigid around Ron.

"Hi guys" said Ginny coming up and kissing Harry.

"So Aubrey where were you last night?" asked Ginny

'I wonder how this is going to sound' you thought

"Well last night Harry and I went to see Hagrid because of Aragog on the way out we got to talking to Slughorn then ran into Dumbledore and chatted with him for awhile. By the time we were done it was so late and we were both exhausted that we decided to stayed in the room of requirements" you said

You didn't give any details to what you talked about with Dumbledore or Slughorn because Ginny didn't know.

"Oh so you both stayed in the room of requirements?" asked Ginny looking at Harry

"Yes" he said simply

He had nothing to hide, because nothing happened.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later" she said and she walked off with Lavender

You all started walking again the boys led the way and Hermione walked next to you. She looked at you

"Nothing happened" you mouthed

After a nice visit with Hagrid, you and Hermione headed down to the lake while the boys went to the kitchens to get food.

"So how are you with the Harry situation?" asked Hermione

"Ok, I mean it's hard, it's always going to be hard but what can I do? He's happy and that's all that matters" you said

"So your birthday's coming up" she said changing the subject

"Not for like three weeks" you said

"Still you'll be 17 you can do magic outside of school now" she said

You leaned back against a tree and closed your eyes.

"Yeah that will be cool" you said

You and Hermione sat there enjoying the sound of the water

"Aubrey can I talk to you?" you opened your eyes to see Ginny and Lavender walking towards you.

You glanced at Hermione then stood up and walked over

"Sure Ginny what's up?" you said

Lavender stood back a little bit

"What went on between you and Harry?" she said

"Excuse me?" you asked

"You and Harry, I asked him and he answered me nothing a little too quickly" she said

'Jealous much?' you thought immedietly

"Ginny he probably answered quickly because it's true and he and I have nothing to hide. Nothing happened" you said sincerely

"Sure Aubrey, you know everybody thinks you have a thing for Harry" said Lavender adding in her two cents

You rolled your eyes

"Listen Harry is my friend, just my friend"

"That better be all" said Ginny

Then she turned and stormed off with Lavender.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" said Hermione walking over to you

"Ok first off, _bloody hell? _You have been spending too much time around Ron and second she's doesn't believe that nothing happened between me and Harry… I think she's jealous" you said

"We miss anything?"

You looked up to see Harry and Ron walking up with a giant floating picnic basket

"Yeah we just past Ginny and Lavender" said Harry

"Is Ginny still being moody?" asked Ron

"Yeah she was asking about last night again I told her nothing happened" you said

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the day I will talk to her tonight" said Harry

You all finished your picnic and spent the rest of the day laughing and talking about anything and everything that didn't have to do with Voldemort.

The next few weeks went by Ginny was having Harry stay up late with her to help study for her O.W.L.S. You hardly saw him let alone have spoken to him unless in classes and at meal times. Sometime's Ginny would have Harry sit with her down the table away from you.

The night before your birthday at dinner you glanced down the table to see Harry with Ginny again.

"Ron I swear you sister's gone mental" you said

"Now who's sounding like Ron" said Hermione

You nudged her playfully

"Aubrey she's threatened by you, because well both of you are so close. People think you two have something special and…" started Ron

"Yeah…" you said playing with your food

"Wait do you?" he asked

"Do what?" you said looking up from your plate

"Like Harry?" he asked

You were sitting in between Ron and Hermione so only you three could hear the conversation.

"I…hush Ron" you said

Dinner was over and the three of you proceeded back to the common room.

"Aubrey you do!" said Ron

"Ron stop it" said Hermione warningly

"She should tell him or should have told him, but then again Ginny is after all my baby sister and I don't want to see her hurt and…"

"Ron stop… look he's with your sister and he's happy I'm not going to do anything to ruin that please drop it" you replied sadly

You had just approached the stairs; you started walking up them when Ron stepped in front of you.

"What?" both you and Hermione said annoyed

"You're in love with him" he said seriously

You looked him straight in the eye, you couldn't think of anything to say and you just looked away

"I knew it"

"Please don't say anything to him… or anyone let's just drop it please" you said pleadingly

"Fine" he agreed

You started walking ahead of them

"I still think she should tell him" you heard Ron mutter to Hermione

"Ow" you then heard Ron say obviously Hermione shut him up

"Pond frog" you said giving the Fat lady the password

You walked in with Ron and Hermione, Ron went over and sprawled out on the couch while you sat on the arm chair and Hermione took the floor.

"Guess everybody else is taking their time coming back from dinner" said Hermione acknowledging the empty common room

"Yeah" you said

"So Aubrey big birthday tomorrow" said Ron

"Yeah I can do magic outside of school… you know my parents were always excited for me to be able to show them that I could do magic" you said sadly

Ron and Hermione were silent you just started playing with your nails. Seconds later you heard the portrait swing open and someone come running in. You, Ron, and Hermione all looked up to see Harry coming to a halt

"What's up mate?" asked Ron

Harry took a moment to catch his breathe

"Aubrey it's time"


	13. Chapter 13: What a time for a birthday

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Thirteen: What a time for a birthday…

_Set Up: Harry just announced to Aubrey that it's time to get the Horcrux_

"Aubrey it's time we have to change then meet Dumbledore like now" said Harry

You didn't think twice you ran up the girls stair while Harry ran up the guys, throwing off your uniform you changed into jeans and navy blue tank top with a black zip up hoodie. Using the rest room quickly then slipping on tennis shoes, you hurried out the door while throwing your hair up into a pony tail. You saw Harry just hitting the bottom of the stairs as you shut the door.

"Hermione, Ron stay safe keep on alert here" he said handing a tiny vile to Hermione

"Take the luck potion with you just in case" he continued

"But mate you and Aubrey…" started Ron

"We'll be with Dumbledore" you said

You and Harry started heading out of the portrait

"Good luck" yelled Hermione and Ron

You both ran straight into Ginny

"Harry, what's happening? You were downstairs then you ran all the way up here now your rushing out…" she said

"I'm sorry I can't tell you… come on Aubrey" he said running around her

She locked eyes with you; confusion, hurt, and anger flashed through them. You looked away and sprinted to catch up with Harry. You followed Harry out of the school and to the edge of the forest.

"This is where he told me to have us meet him" said Harry

You waited a total of three seconds before Dumbledore appreared.

"Come quickly" he said

You both followed him down the path towards Hogsmede, about a little half way there Dumbledore came to a hault and turned around. Harry stopped abruptly causing you to run into him.

"Sorry" you said

"Now Aubrey Harry I need to you listen you must obey every command I give you if I tell you to get out and save yourselfs you will, if that means leaving me behind so be it. Do I have your word?" he asked

"my word" you said

"my word" Harry said agreeing

"Ok Harry hold on to Aubrey and take my hand" he said

Harry wrapped his arm around your waist then placed his hand on Dumbledores.

The scenery around you was suddenly gone in a flash you had that feeling as if a hook was pulling you from behind your navel. You closed your eyes when everything stopped and you felt cold hair on your face and heard the sound of waves crashing. You opened your eyes to see that you were standing on a large rock in the middle of the ocean with Harry and Dumbledore starring at a large cave across the way.

"That cave is our destination but unfortunately to get to it we must swim" said Dumbledore

You and Harry both starred out at the cave when you heard a small splash. Looking down Dumbledore was already in the water and swimming towards the cave. You sat down and slid of the rock into the freezing cold water followed closely was Harry. You both swam neck and neck with Dumbledore ahead of you Harry crawled up on the rocks in front of the cave and helped you up. Dumbledore was standing in front of both of you staring at a wall that was blocking the entrance into the cave. You started shivering from the cold air

"Here"

You looked up to see Harry point his wand at you and magically dry you off then himself.

"Thanks" you whispered

You looked up at Dumbledore to see him holding up a knife

"Umm sir how do we get in to the cave?" you asked cautiously

"Blood" he said

He pulled the blade up to his palm

"Sir please let me" said Harry

Dumbledore looked up at you and Harry

"Don't worry your blood and Aubrey's is to precious a little of mine won't do much" he said

He then dug the blade in to his hand, you had to look away. When you looked back you saw him place his bloody palm on the rock wall. When he removed his hand the ground began to shake you watched closely as the wall split into two and moved creating a entry way. Dumbledore walked in, Harry then started moving towards the cave he took your hand in his and led you in. Once the three of you were inside the cave the wall closed up. You looked around at the cave it seemed to be made mostly of rock and ice. There was also a lake separating the patch of rock and ice you all were currently standing on from another patch.

"Sir how are we to get across?" asked Harry

"That little boat, we must float across… but be warned both of you do not at any costs touch the water there is a dark magic cursed apon this cave. We wouldn't want to awaken it" said Dumbledore

You pushed a stray hair out of your face, Dumbledore climbed into the tiny boat. You and Harry approached it

"Weren't kidding about the little part were you?" you said looking at the size of the boat

"Here" said Harry

He climbed in and then stuck out his hand to help you in. He carefully pulled you on to his lap, the boat slowly made its way across the lake. You glanced over the edge and looked into the still water, what you saw made your stomach turn into what felt like a thousen knots… tons of dead bodies all lying still at the bottom of the lake.

"Oh my gawd…" you said quietly

You felt Harry glance down too

"Inferi" said Dumbledore

You glanced up at him

"Dead bodies bewitched to do evil deeds, wouldn't want to wake them up" he said

Turning back to look in the water you felt Harry tighten his arm around you waist in a comforting way. You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The boat finally got to the other side, Dumbledore got out and walked over to what seem to be some sort of basin. You stepped out of the boat to find the ground uneven and icy. You carefully placed your feet so that you wouldn't slip, you turned just as Harry was climbing out of the boat. He lost his footing

'No' you thought

You quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back, you successfully kept him from falling in the water but you in return lost your footing and fell backwards on to the uneven ice.

"Ow" you muttered

"Are you ok?" asked Harry helping you up

"Yeah you?"

"Fine thanks" he said

You smiled and he smiled then quickly turned and each took a side on Dumbledore.

"It's in here" he said

You looked over to see inside the basin a locket was lying at the bottom beneath some sort of liquid substance.

"How are we to get it?" asked Harry

"I must drink the contents in the basin until it is empty" he said

"Sir that's mad" you said

"Mad but the only way" he said

You glanced at Harry worriedly

"Now both of you, you must make sure that I keep drinking. No matter what I say, or do you must not let me stop. Promise me"

You walked to stand next to Harry

"We promise" you both said

"Good" he said

He reach into his robes and pulled out a goblet, he dipped the cup in and filled it. You started looking around nervously by the third glass he started getting panicy

"Please no more" he said

"Sir you must keep drinking" you said trying to be soothing

He kept drinking

"Kill me now please water I need water!" he said

Your stomach turned

"Sir here is some water" said Harry

He had just filled the goblet with more tricking Dumbledore to keep drinking. Ten miniutes went by and the basin was almost empty Dumbledore became frantic

"No more! Water… Water I need water… No make it stop! Make it stop!" he screamed

Dumbledore fell to the ground screaming, you clasped your hands over your mouth to keep yourself from screaming.

"I can't take this" you heard Harry say

You saw him pick up the goblet and run to the water and scoop some up and hurry over to Dumbledore.

"Here professor drink this it is water" said Harry helping Dumbledore drink

You slowly walked over to the water, the once stilled water was now rippeling…

"Harry I don't think you should have don't that" you said glancing back at Harry

Harry looked up at a wave of more panic flashed over

"Aubrey move!" he said quickly

You looked back at the water a bunch of arms broke the surface, you fell backwards. You turned to crawl away but one of the arms grabbed your ankle.

"No let go" you screamed

It started pulling you to the water you looked up to see Harry hurrying to you.

"No" he yelled

He grabbed your arms and started pulling

"Don't let go" you pleaded

He looked you in the eye

"Never… wrap your arms around my neck" he said quickly

He got close enough to you and you obeyed. He then wrapped his arms around your waist and with all his strength pulled you back and out of the grip of the Inferi. Keeping a hold on you he pulled you back over to Dumbledore and away from the edge of the water. You both looked back to see tons of Inferi climbing out of the water.

"What are we supposed to do now!" he said

"No idea" you said panicking while taking out your wand

The inferi moved towards you and Harry, they were about to grab you both when fire erupted all throughout the cave, you both spun to see Dumbledore standing wand raised and the locket in his other hand. You watched as the inferi retreated quickly back in to the depths of the lake.

"Come on let's go" said Dumbledore quickly

You all climbed back in to the boat and headed across. You glanced over to see tons of Inferi glaring back at you but obviously not daring to attack again. Once the boat stopped all of you piled out and hurried to the wall, Dumbledore took out the blade to cut his hand once more

"Sir please allow me" you said

Your arm was bleeding from when you fell over, Dumbledore stepped aside. You walked up placing your hand over your wound so that you could press your now bloody palm over the wall. The wall separating again, you all swam back to the rock

"We must get back to the castle now" he said

Harry wrapped his arm around you and took Dumbledores extended hand with his free hand. You quickly were all transported to Hogsmede village. Once Harry unwrapped his arm around your waist you looked around it was deserted

"Where is everybody?" you thought aloud

You glanced up in the direction of the castle

"Sir!" you said quickly and pointing

Harry and Dumbledore spun around to see what it is you were pointing at. The dark mark hung clearly in the sky over Hogwarts…

"We need brooms" said Dumbledore quickly

He hurried in to the three broomsticks

"Rosemerta we need brooms and fast" he said

You and Harry hurried in to see Rosmerta handing him three broomsticks. Dumbledore shoved one in each of your hands, you kicked off from the ground and soared off to the school Dumbledore led the way while you and Harry were flying neck and neck directly behind him. Dumbledore flew up into one of the top towers once you all dismounted your brooms Dumbledore casted them aside.

"Put the cloak over you two now!" he said

Harry through the invisibility cloak over the two of you. Not two seconds later the door flew open, Dumbledore waved his wand causing you and Harry to fall to the ground and slid backwards up against the wall. You both couldn't speak or move do nothing but watch to see what was going to happen.

"Hello Professor" said an almost too familiar voice

"Draco I know why you have come tonight and I know what you must do but you can still do that right thing." Said Dumbledore calmly

"I will do the right thing by what I came here to do" he said

You could hear it in his voice… he was scared,

"We can hide you, keep you safe. You don't have to go through with this"

"I have to do this" he said in a panicy tone with his wand raised

The door opened and in walked Snape

"Draco move" he said

"I'm supposed to do this" Draco said trying to argue

"I said move" said Snape

Draco backed off but kept his wand raised

"Please Severus…" said Dumbledore

Your eyes went wide

"It's over… Avarda Kedavra" a shot of green light shot out of Snapes wand.

It seemed as if time had slowed down, you watch as the shot hit Dumbledore causing him to fly backwards. Your hand flew to cover your mouth in horror, it took you a second to realize you could move again. You through the invisibility cloak off of you and Harry. Snape and Malfoy had already exited the room. You stood up and started running after them, Harry was right next to you. You chased them all the way out of the castle on the way passing fights everywhere you recognized some of the DA group fighting.

"Come back you coward!" screamed Harry

Harry had just passed you in running

"Cruci.." started Harry saying but Snape deflected it

"No unforgivable curses for you Potter" he said

You started throwing spells at Snape, Malfoy and the couple other death eater that had joined them. Snape through a spell that hit Harry causing him to fly backwards and straight into you; knocking both of you over.

"What's going on out here?"

You looked up to see Hagrid coming out of his hut; you also noticed that Snape, Malfoy and the other deatheater were gone.

"Snape he betrayed us all of us" you said standing up

"No, he wouldn't" started Hagrid

"We saw him kill Dumbledore" shouted Harry

"What… no" said Hagrid

"We have to go help before anybody else dies tonight" you said quickly hearing screams coming from the castle

You and Harry turned on your heels and ran quickly back up to the school leaving a stunned Hagrid.

"Let's split up" said Harry as you both entered back into the school

"Right" you said

He went one way and you went another, you soon saw Hermione dueling with a deatheater, while another death eater was sneaking up behind her

"Rictesempra!" you screamed at the death eater

He flew into the wall and seemed to get knocked out. Suddenly you were knocked off your feet and flown into a wall against your arm. You slid to the ground

"Petrificus Totalius!" you heard Hermione scream

Seconds later she was at your side

"Are you ok?" she asked

Looks like the deatheater that was fighting her took a second to throw a spell at you

"I think my arms broken" you said

She helped you up more screams could be heard

"Come on" you said

"Aubrey you need to get out" she said

"I can help we can't afford me being wounded come on" you said

You both took off down the hall, ignoring the pain in your arm you pressed on with you wand at the ready in your good hand. Passing death eaters you and Hermione started throwing spells one right after the other at them. You missed some but got a few, a couple deatheaters were quick though they each shot a spell that hit you and Hermione; you were thrown down a flight of stairs, while Hermione just smashed into the banister. You tried to stand up but couldn't

"Ow" you muttered

Looking over you saw your ankle all screwed up.

"Hermione are you ok?" you called up to her

"Yeah… I think so… are you ok?" she said

You could hear it in her voice that she was struggling to stand up.

"My ankles messed up now, I can't stand up" you said

"Aubrey, Hermione!" you heard someone yell

"We're over here!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione" you heard Ron's voice

"Where's Aubrey?"

"I'm down here" you replied

You looked up to see Ron standing with Hermione at the top of the staircase

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I can't get up… my arm and I'm pretty sure my ankle are broken" you cringed in pain as you felt your ankle

"Ok I'm coming" said Ron

"Ron!" screamed Hermione

You looked up to see Hermione with her back to the stairs, Ron spun around they both started dueling with what you knew were more deatheaters.

"Well well what do we have here?" you didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to you

You turned over

"Chris" you said angrily

He laughed; you quickly looked around for your wand to see it lying behind you

"What no wand? Perfect" he said

Just as you were about to grab it,

"Crucio" he said

Pain shot throughout your entire body, you did your best not to scream. He released

"You know that's one thing I love about you; you always put up a great fight. But you know I want to hear the pain… come on scream, Crucio" he said once more

You rolled on the floor fighting the urge not to scream, to give him that satisfaction but you couldn't help it a scream escaped your mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" you heard someone shout

The pain ceased and you glanced up to see Chris on the ground and disarmed

"Accio wand" you heard another voice say

You looked up to see Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs with their wands out pointed, Hermione caught Chris's wand. You smiled towards Chris, who glared right back at you

"I already got what I wanted" he said standing up

You glared looking towards the side of you lay your wand… from rolling on the ground in pain you had moved a bit you grabbed it with your good hand

"Reducto!" you screamed

The spell hit him square in the chest, he flew backwards into the wall and came crashing down on the ground in front of you. A little pool of blood started growing around his head, you lowered your wand.

'I hate you' you thought towards him

You felt so weak, but you tried to stand again but failed.

"Here"

You looked up to see Ron and Hermione right next to you. Ron carefully put an arm under your legs and back picking you up. Your head rested on his shoulder you were struggling to stay conscious.

"Hurry let's get her to the hospital wing" you heard Hermione's voice

Ron and Hermione started off the to the hospital wing

"Aubrey close your eyes it's fine we will be there shortly" you heard Hermione say

You glanced up at her she could see you fighting

"I will tell you when we are there now just relax" she said soothingly

You obeyed letting your eyes close shut… to be honest you did feel better but you still fought to stay awake.

"Aubrey we're here" you heard Hermione's voice

You opened your eyes to see Hermione pushing open the door for Ron.

"Aubrey!" you heard Harry's voice

You looked to see him hurrying over from where Ginny was with Luna lying in a bed

"What happened?" he asked hurrying over to Ron

"Potter move aside, Weasley come lay her here" said Madam Pomfry

Ron carried you over and set you down in one of the beds

"Thanks Ron" you said weakly

"What happened to her?" asked Madam Pomfry

"She was thrown into a wall which we think broke her arm, then we were hit with a spell it knocked me into the banister and her down a flight of stairs it messed up her ankle." Said Hermione

Madam Pomfry looked at you

"Someone hold her hand I need to check her arm and ankle it's going to be pretty painful"

You closed your eyes and felt someone take your good hand in theirs. Madam Pomfry lifted up your arm, you bit your lip and tightened you grip on whose ever hand you were holding.

"Yes it is broken, now I just need to check out your ankle" she said setting your arm down

You opened your eyes to see her move down to your foot and look over to see Harry holding your hand. You suddenly closed your eyes at her touch on your ankle

"Broken" she said

You opened your eyes and look towards her,

"I will be right back" she said

You nodded then looked back at Harry

"Thanks"

"No problem so what exactly happened?" he asked

"I went to help Hermione I got hit by a spell which through me back into a wall against my arm, then we went to go see who else needed help on our way we were both hit with spells I got thrown down the stairs while Hermione hit the banister." You said

"Then you were bloody tortured." Said Ron

"What?" said Harry

"Ron found Hermione at the top of the stairs… and when they were about to head down to help me they started battling deatheaters… well then Chris showed up… he placed the cruciatius curse on me… twice. He did it a second time because he said he wanted me to scream, Ron and Hermione heard my scream disarmed and took his wand."

"Where is he now?" said Harry

"He told me that he had already got what he wanted, so I grabbed my wand blasted him into a wall and the last I saw him he was laying on the floor with a pool of blood by his head."

"Good" said Harry

"Here take this" Madam Pomfry came over and gave you something to drink.

You drank it and fought the urge to spit it out, but you did instantly feel better. She then turned to Hermione to see if she was alright from when she hit the banister, she just had a very large bruise and would be sore for a couple days.

"They are all gone" said Professor McGonagall who had just entered the hospital wing "Now has anyone seen the headmaster I must speak with him at once"

She started to head out of the hospital wing

"He's dead" you said weakly

Everyone looked at you

"It's true we both saw it, Snape killed him" Harry said through clenched teeth.

You squeezed his hand

"No… it can't be you must be mistaken" she said

"He's in an empty room downstairs by the entrance of the school" a tear escape you eye at the words and thoughts of what happened

She left to go check with a bunch of other teacher's; everyone was stunned, Madam Pomfry went to her office your heard her sobs as she closed the door. Your eyelids became heavy but you fought to keep them open.

"Hey" You turned your head to look at Harry "Sleep" he said sweetly

"Ok" you whispered

You closed your eyes and fell fast asleep.

You woke up in the morning to feel someone holding your hand. You looked over and saw Harry with his head on the bed fast asleep.

"Harry" you whispered

You felt him stir and then saw him open his eyes

"Morning" he said

"Morning you didn't need to stay all night" you said

"It's ok I fell asleep pretty soon after you" he said

You heard the doors to the hospital wing open you looked to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny walk in. You let go of Harry's hand. Ginny was his girlfriend. Ginny walked over to visit with Luna, while Ron and Hermione came over to you and Harry.

"Hey how are you feeling?" said Hermione

"Ok my arm feels fine ankle still a little sore" you said

"How are you Harry?" asked Hermione

"Been better" he said

You all stayed in silence at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Ah Hermione can you please help her get ready she is free to leave the hospital today. Aubrey you will of course need a crutch for a while until your ankle has fully healed, now boys please go sit over there" said Madam Pomfry

She scooted the boys away and set up curtains around your bed. Hermione had brought you new clothes. She helped you change and get the knots out of your hair.

"Thanks Hermione"

"No problem"

Hermione waved her wand and the curtains pushed back. You stood up and almost lost your balance she reached out and grabbed you before you fell

"Oww… thanks Hermione" you said

Harry and Ron walked back over to you Harry had the crutch in his hand, he handed it to you.

You stuck it under you arm and all of you started heading out of the wing

"Harry"

You turned to see Ginny standing

"I'll catch up" he said as he started walking over to her

Ron and Hermione led the way as you hobbled towards the stairs

"Why don't we go get lunch?" said Ron

"Ok" you said

You all got down there to see a few Slytherins missing, and everyone whispering; some students were talking about their past experience with Dumbledore

"Oh my"

You and Ron looked up at Hermione

"What" you both said

"Aubrey Happy Birthday" she said

You had completely forgotten… today was your 17th birthday

"Oh yeah… it's my birthday huh" you said taking a sip of pumpkin juice

"Aubrey your 17" said Hermione

"So you've been 17 since September and Ron's been for weeks now" you said stabbing your food

"Aubrey" started Ron

"Look it's not the right day for a birthday… please let's not make this a big deal let's just keep it quiet I don't really want to think about it." You said

The rest of the day went by sort of slow; you sat down in the common room by yourself while Ron and Hermione were at dinner

"Aubrey"

You looked up to see Harry

"Hey where's Ginny?" you asked

"Dinner with Ron and Hermione, why aren't you down there?"

"Didn't feel like it" you said

He came over and sat down next to you

"I know what day it is" he said

You looked up

"Just because so much sadness has happened doesn't mean you shouldn't have a little happiness" he said

"Harry my parents died, my friends died, my innocence was taken from me, and we had to witness Dumbledore die after going on a mission that almost got us killed" you said

"True… but please just live in this moment let's go get some food at the very least"

"Fine but don't say it" you said

"Fine" he said

He stood up and helped you off the couch. You grabbed your crutch and both of you headed out of the portrait. Harry started laughing

"What?" you said hobbling

"It's just you look rather silly on that one crutch"

"Jerk" you muttered starting down the stairs

"Hey I'm sorry here want some help" he said

He pointed his wand and shrunk your crutch then stuck it in his pocket,

"How the hell is that supposed to help me Harry?" you said

He laughed then turned his back to you

"Hop on" he said

You rolled your eyes and hopped on his back

"Still think I'm a jerk?" he said heading down the stairs

"A little" you said

You got down the stairs and he kept walking

"You know you can put me down"

"Yeah I could but you walk really slowly with that crutch" he said

"Oh I'm sorry I was thrown down a flight of stairs and broke my ankle" you said mockingly

"Good you should be"

"Jerk"

You smiled you were glad Harry was joking around with you in light of last night's events.

Harry made a turn down a corridor that didn't lead to the great hall

"Harry…"

"Don't get mad… we are meeting Ron and Hermione"

'No birthday stuff' you thought

"Harry please…"

"Hey it's nothing big and all of us could use something to cheer us up, so please be nice" he said

"Fine…" you said

He stopped in front of the wall that led to the Room of requirement.

"Ready to get down" he said

"Yes" you said

He set you down then gave you back your crutch, a door appeared and he opened for you. You rolled your eyes and walked into a room with a fire place a coffee table with a cake and a few gifts. Pillows were laid out all over the floor; Ron and Hermione were standing there smiling

"Happy Birthday Aubrey" said Harry coming in from behind you

You smiled, and hobbled over to Ron and Hermione. Ron helped you sit on one of the pillows while Hermione magically lit candles.

"Make a wish Aubrey" said Harry

You closed your eyes

'I wish that we will all make it through this' you thought

You blew out the candles; Hermione cut the cake and gave you, Harry, Ron, and herself a piece.

"Now Aubrey I know you're going to say that we shouldn't have gotten anything for you but we did awhile ago so just smile and enjoy them" said Ron

You opened your gifts, and all of you stayed in the room till really late. Entering back into the common room, the boys started up their stairs as you and Hermione started up yours

"Thanks guys, I mean it." You said

Both boys smiled at you and Hermione hugged you.

"Sweet dreams you two" said Ron

"You two too" said Hermione

Hermione then helped you up the rest of the stairs, you got into bed and felt truly happy for your friendship with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.


	14. Chapter 14: A look down memory lane

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Fourteen: A look down memory lane

_Set Up: Day before end of the term_

You sat on your bed wearing your school robes; it was the last day of term and Dumbledore's funeral.

"Aubrey ready to walk down"

You looked up to see Hermione dressed in her robes and ready you nodded. You all haven't discussed anything related to that night except for Harry figuring out that the horcrux you, him, and Dumbledore had gone to retrieve was a fake. You both walked down the stairs to see Ron waiting, you looked around

"He went ahead with Ginny" said Ron

You smiled lightly; Ginny was staying with Harry as much as possible. The three of you headed to the front of the school. You took a seat next to Hermione who sat in between you and Ron, you saw Harry with Ginny holding hands. Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder but held your hand to, tears streaked down your face. When the ceremony was over some went to the white tomb to pay their last respects, while others headed back into the castle. You glanced over towards the lake to see Harry and Ginny talking you looked away as soon as you saw Ginny walk off so she wouldn't see you looking, you glanced to the side to see her head back towards the castle. You walked with Ron and Hermione down to where Harry was

"I'm not coming back" said Harry looking out across the lake

"Harry…" you started

He spun around

"I have to go find the rest of the horcruxes with the one we found being a fake that's one more I have to find. I promise I will find some way to let you guys know I'm ok and everything…"

Hermione giggled a little

"Harry do you honestly think we are going to let you do this alone" she said

"You need us mate" said Ron

You smirked

"Sorry Harry looks like you're stuck with us" you said

Harry smiled and shook his head

"We have to stick around for a bit though this summer, Bill and Fleurs wedding remember? Mum would kill us if we weren't around for it" said Ron

"Alright, we could use the time to prepare ourselves" Harry said

You all stood there in silence

"Well I need to go do some last minute packing" Hermione said quickly

"Me too" Ron added

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while" said Harry

"Me too" you said

Ron and Hermione took off back inside, you could swear that you saw them holding hands as they walked up the steps and disappeared back into the school.

"So our last day as students here at Hogwarts" you said

"Yeah quite the time we've had huh?" he said lightly

"You could say that" you said

You sat down on the ground; the wind blew the hair out of your face, as Harry sat down to.

You rubbed your ankle, you had been off the crutch for awhile but it still stung a bit.

"How is it?"

You looked to see Harry taking notice to you rubbing your ankle

"Good, a little sore but better at least I don't need the crutch anymore" you said

"I can't believe he got away" said Harry

You thought back to Hermione explaining where Chris was but only to have a Lupin say there was only a small pool of blood where he had been.

"He'll get what's coming to him sooner or later" you said

"I'm going to kill him" he said

"Me first"

You both sat out there by the lake for hours just talking. The clock chimmed,

"Eleven, we should head up I'm have a bit of packing left" you said

"Yeah we should" He said standing up then helping you up

He started to walk when you look on the ground to see a pretty red flower

"Wait" you said

You picked the flower and he followed you to Dumbledore's casket, you placed the flower on top of it.

"You're sure going to missed sir" you said

Harry wrapped his arm around you as you wrapped yours around him. The both of you stared at the casket, then turned and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

In the morning everyone said their goodbyes to the teachers and headed on to the train. You, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all found a compartment, you watched out the window as the train pulled away from the station,

"Aubrey where are you going to go?" you heard Harry ask

You turned your gaze away from the window

"I don't know… I can't go home" you said sadly

"You'll probably stay at my house, you are always welcome all of you are" said Ron

"That sounds nice, well we shall find out when we get there I suppose" you said

Hermione pulled out a book and started reading, you watched as Harry and Ron dug into a game of wizard chess. You glanced up at the closed compartment door to see Ginny walk by; she glanced in but kept on walking. You had heard that Harry broke up with her yesterday, probably for her safety… you pulled out a book that you forgot you had, it was the untitled book that you had bought at the beginning of the term in Diagon Alley with Hermione. You started reading about candle magic

_…candles have been used through the ages for healing, guidance, and spirituality. It is also believe that when a certain pattern between the candles it brought together at the witching hour something will happen for what the witch or wizard is seeking. Answers, lost items, no records tell exactly what shall happen but it is said that they specific person will just know when it's right…_

You got lost in the book for the rest of the train ride; you shut the book as the train began to pull into the station. You all piled off the train and you turned to look at Platform 9 ¾

"Aubrey you coming?" asked Hermione

"Yeah… I was just taking one last look" you said

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood there with you; all gazing at the train that took you to and from Hogwarts for the past 6 years.

"Hey you lot" you spun around to see Tonks

"Tonks good to see you" said Hermione

"You too, now Aubrey we have made arrangements for you. Since you cannot return to your home, you will be staying with Ms. Fig; she is Harry's neighbor across the way and no stranger to the magical world. We feel it best to keep you and Harry close together. It is also set for the Dursleys to give you a ride with them. Now hurry on to the other side everyone is waiting. We will send an owl as soon as we can" she said

"Thanks Tonks" you said

She smiled and you followed the other three through the barrier. There Hermione's parents were waiting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny, and the Dursley's. Hermione gave you, Harry, and Ron hugs

"I'll see you all soon" she said

You smiled as she walked off with her parents. Ron then came up and gave you a hug followed by Mrs. Wealsey

"We look forward to seeing you two soon" said Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks" said Harry

"Stay safe" said Mr. Weasley

And the Weasley took their leave

"Come on you two I don't wish to be here all day" said Vernon Dursley

He and Petunia started walking away and Dudley right behind them, you and Harry walked slowly behind them. Harry took the middle seat so you wouldn't have to be squished in between him and his cousin. The entire ride was silent; you just glanced out the window at the neighborhoods passing by. The car finally piled up to number 4 private drive. You got out of the car and took your trunk.

"Well… thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it" you said politely to the Dursleys.

Vernon sort of mumbled your welcome as he hurried in the house with his family.

"Well I better get over there" you said to Harry

"I'm going to go put Hedwig in my room along with my trunk then I will come over" he said

"Ok I'll see you soon" you said smiling.

You dragged your trunk across the street and headed right up to the door. You gave it a couple soft knocks and waited. You waited all about a minute till it opened and out was a very tiny elder woman.

"Hello, I believe you must be Aubrey, am I correct?" asked the kind old lady

"That's me" you said smiling

"Well come in come in" she said

You stepped in to the house, it smelled like something funky… you would probably get used to it, or learn to ignore it.

"I'll show you where you can put your stuff" she said

She led you up a couple flights of stairs to the attic.

"So how is Harry doing?" she asked before opening the door

"He's fine, he said he was actually going to come by as soon as he dropped of his owl and trunk to his room" you said

You walked in to the room, it didn't look like an attic at all, it was a tidy little room, with a bed, dresser, a wardrobe, and T.V. It also didn't smell funky like the rest of the house did,

"Well Harry is welcome here anytime; those Dursleys are quite the handful. Poor dear over the years when I've watched him he was always polite, and such a sweet boy." She said

"Yeah he is" you said setting your trunk by the bed

There was a knock at the door

"I expect that to be him, why don't you start unpacking and I will just send him on up I also have to go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner so dinners at 8" she said

"Ok, Thank you so much Ms. Fig"

She smiled and left closing the door behind her. It was kind of a warm night so you walked over and opened the window sending in a cool breeze then took off your jacket. A knocked came at the door

"Come in" you said from the window

Harry walked in

"Well this is nice" he said looking around

"Yeah it is" you said

You looked at the window at the street

"What is it?" he asked coming over to you

"It's just strange… not going home… being somewhere completely new for the start of summer" you said

He came up and hugged you

"At least I'm here with you" you said in the hug

"Under the horrific circumstances I'm really glad I'm not in this completely alone" he said'

You laughed

"Me too" you said

You sat up there and talked, till Ms. Fig was back and had dinner made. Harry stayed for dinner,

"That was great Ms. Fig" said Harry

"Yeah it was really good" you said

"You're very welcome, now I'm off to bed good night you two" she said

"Night" you both said in unison

"I should go back before the Dursleys lock up the house on me" said Harry

"Ok I'll see you in the morning" you said

He hugged you again

"Night Aubrey"

"Night Harry"

You watched him walk across the street from your window, and smiled. It would have been nice to stay with Ron and his family… maybe everyone but Ginny who you were sure wasn't that big of a fan of yours… but you were so glad that you were here in this town not twenty feet from Harry. The next few weeks flew by, you saw Harry everyday; Ms. Fig was always making meals and allowing Harry over all the time. You could tell Harry was enjoying the escape from the Dursleys.

"The Death toll rising from last week's storm has risen twenty percent…" said the newscaster

You and Harry were watching the evening news; you reached for the remote and shut off the TV.

"They don't take a break do they?" you said referring to the deatheaters that you knew were behind the horrible things happening in the news.

"Hey why don't we go get dinner and just walk around get our mind off of things?" suggested Harry

"That sounds nice" you got up and went over to the window to open it and feel how the evening air was.

It was pretty warm so you decided to stay in your outfit, a jean skirt with a white tank top with a light pink one over it. You grabbed a purse and a jacket

"Let's go" you said

You followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs

"Hi Ms. Fig if it's ok Harry and I are going to go on a walk and get some dinner" you said

She looked at you and thought

"I do agree that you both need some time out of this house… but be careful. I don't think this a wise choice but I can't keep you locked up, stay together. Do you have your wands?" she asked

You both nodded

"Ok well have fun" she said

You both walked out of the house, you walk for about twenty minutes until you reached town. Harry took you to a pizza joint. You both ordered and took your seats in one of the booths.

"I'll go see if our orders ready" said Harry getting up after awhile

"Ok" you said

You watched him walk away and then you just happen to glance at a table across the way. There were four guys sitting and one caught your eye and smiled. You politely smiled back but quickly looked away. Harry came back and you both ate and talked.

"We should probably be hearing from someone soon" said Harry

"Yeah your birthday is in two weeks so I wonder if it will be before or after… did Ron tell you when the wedding was going to be?" you asked

"I think he mentioned it but I forgot, he was probably talking with his mouth full" he said smiling

You laughed

"Probably you'd think by now we'd be able to understand him when he eats"

"You'd think" he said

You both laughed and finished up

"Hey I'm just going to use the restroom and then we can leave" you said

"Ok" he said

You got up and went to the restroom; you washed your hands than redid your lip glass. You walked out and Harry was standing waiting.

"Ready" he asked

"Yep" you both walked outside of the pizza place. You saw the group of guys that were sitting at the other table in the restaurant. You put on your jacket, it was starting to cool down and the sun was almost completely down.

"Hey sweetie what's your name?" you glanced up to see the guy that smiled at you

Harry wrapped his arm around you as you both started to walk pass them.

"aw Come on ditch the boy and come play with a real man" he said stepping in front of you

All this friends agreeing

"Move please" you said

Harry started walking around the guy pulling you by your hand. One of the guys behind you grabbed your other hand and pulled you away from Harry.

"You sure are a pretty thing"

"Let go of me" You said ripping your hand away

Two of the guys were holding Harry back while one backed you up against the wall.

"Come on one little kiss" the guy said

"Eww" you muttered

His friends started laughing

"Shut it" he told them

You brought your knee up taking him by surprise. He fell to the ground and his friends started laughing, Harry took this opportunity to push the guys out of the way and come over to you.

"Come on lets go" he said

You both walked across the street quickly and headed away, just as a patrol man was walking over to the group of guys. You walked to a park and went and sat on the swings

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" you said

He smiled

"Want to see who can jump the farthest?" said Harry

"I'm in a skirt Harry" you said

"So" he said smiling

You reached over and smacked him

"Ok ok, fine I would have won anyways" he said

You starred at him

"Fine you're on" you said

"Ready on the count of three" said Harry

"One… two…" you start swinging up high

"Three!" he shouted

You both leapt off the swings, Harry beat you up an inch

"I won" he said

"Whatever" you said shaking your head amused

You pushed him; he lost his balance and fell.

"Oopsie" you said

"You're going to pay for that one" he said getting up

"Ahh no Harry" you started running away from him

You ran under the jungle gym, he disappeared

You slowly and cautiously walked out from underneath it

"Harry?" you said

"Gotcha" you heard just as two arms wrapped around you knocking you over

Harry fell on top of you and started tickling you

"ahh Harry… no… hahaha stop" you said

He kept tickling you

"Admit I win" he said laughing

"Hahahaha you win" you said

He stopped tickling you, you look to see him on top of you his face only inches from yours. If you were standing you're positive your knees would have gone weak on you. You stared back at Harry; he slowly moved his head down towards yours,

'I can't believe this is happening' you thought

Then before anything could happen you heard the screech of an owl, Harry looked up towards the playground where Pig Rons Owl was sitting with a letter.

'Damn it' you thought

Harry got up and then helped you up. You both walked over Harry took the letter

"Hello Pig" you said stroking the tiny owl

It hooted softly then flew off,

"Well what's it say?" you said walking over to Harry

He held out the letter so that you could read it too

_Harry and Aubrey_

_We will be coming to retrieve you two three days prior to Harry's birthday. We ask that both of you be ready and awaiting our arrival in the safety of Harry's aunt and uncles house. We will be sending Aurors earlier in the day to come get Harry's relatives to put them into hiding. Stay safe, and we will see you soon._

_Remus Lupin_

"We should go tell Ms. Fig, and I should let the Dursleys know about them going into safety… they aren't going to be thrilled" said Harry

"Yeah you're right let's go" you said

You both headed back, Ms Fig wasn't surprise; Harry told the Dursleys they weren't too pleased but they never are when anything comes to magic and the wizarding world. The next week you and Harry spent planning and discussing where the horcruxes could be. You sat on the window sill looking at a picture of you and your parents.

'I miss you guys' you thought

Tomorrow you would be leaving for the Weasleys and life from here on out would be risky and even more dangerous that it has ever been. You stood up and walked over to the bed

"Aubrey"

You stopped moving and turned around to see Harry sitting in the window sill where you had just been.

"Harry, how did you get up here?"

You asked walking over

"Broom" he said holding up his firebolt

"That wasn't risky at all" you said rolling your eyes

"Hey it's late and I rode quickly" he said smiling coming inside

"Shouldn't you be asleep it's like 2 in the morning?" you asked

"Yeah couldn't sleep and I looked out of my window to see you sitting there and thinking the same thing" he said

"Yeah I couldn't sleep either, tomorrow… we leave and life just gets ten times harder" you said

"I know but hey we are in this together and we have Ron and Hermione" he said

You smiled

"That's a good thing" you said walking over and sitting on the bed

"Well we should probably get some sleep" said Harry

"Yeah…" you said

He started to climb out of the window

"Harry?" you asked

He stopped and turned

"Will you stay?" you asked

He smiled

"Sure" he said

You laid down in the bed and scooted so he'd have room.

"Night Harry" you said as he wrapped his arm around your waist

"Night" he said

You woke up around noon to see Harry gone and a note. You rubbed your eyes and read the note

_Left early so as to not cause issues with the Dursleys bugging me didn't want to wake you. I still have some packing to do so just plan to come over about 4:30 and we can wait. See you soon_

_Harry_

You realized you still had some packing to do yourself, you got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. You had a nice lunch with Ms. Fig then went and took a shower; you changed into jeans and a form fitting purple short sleeve shirt and a black vest over it. You packed everything in your trunk taking your time to look at your pictures from California. By the time you were done and had the trunk closed you checked the time it was 4:25,

"Levicorpus" you said pointing your wand at your trunk

You floated your trunk down the stairs and set it by the front door. You went into the kitchen where Ms. Fig was sitting drinking her tea.

"Is it time already?" she said

You nodded

She came around the table and gave you a big hug

"Thank you so much for everything Ms. Fig"

"My pleasure dear, now please you and Harry be careful" she said releasing the hug

"We will" you said

She walked you to the door

"Good bye Aubrey" she said sweetly

"Good bye Ms. Fig" you said

She shut the door and you dragged your trunk across the street and went up to the Dursleys door. Harry answered it

"Right on time" he said smiling

"Yep" you said pulling your trunk

"Here come on in, I'll take that" he said reaching for your trunk.

You walked into the house to hear Harry's uncle loudly complaining.

"Don't mind them, just complaining about going into hiding" said Harry shutting the door.

"I just don't understand why do we need to go into hiding!" said Vernon

"Because deatheaters will be coming to look for me and they will torture you more than likely kill you for any kind of information that can get on me" Harry snapped

Vernon plopped down on the couch in frustration

"Come on we can just sit in my room and wait till the come for them" he said

You followed him upstairs and into his tiny bedroom. It was pretty much empty other than his bed, side table, and some stuff you recognized to be his old school stuff that we wouldn't need anymore. You walked over to Hedwig who was sitting peacefully in her cage. Hedwig hooted softly at your approach

"It's good to see you to" you said

Harry went and sat on his bed; you went over and sat next to him.

"How long till they come?" you asked

"Probably about an hour or so" said Harry

You glanced at the photo album sitting out by Harry's trunk. You grabbed it and opened it up to a picture of you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione from first year.

"Wow that was so long ago" you said

Harry looked over your shoulder,

"Ha that was" he said

You got an idea to pass the time

"Remember our first time in Diagon alley, getting on the train, and how nervous we were at sorting?" you said

"Yeah" he said laughing to himself

You conjured up a bowl and placed your wand to your temple and pulled out a memory.

"Want to relive it… it's not like we are doing anything else" you said

"Why not" he said

You put the memory in the bowl and you both leaned your heads in to see the younger version of you and Harry

_**~Memory Diagon alley~**_

_Little Aubrey and Little Harry were sitting at a table outside the ice cream parlor._

"_So you're from America?" asked Little Harry_

"_Yeah… I like your accent" she said_

"_Thanks" he said_

_Aubrey started look around at everything around them, the different shops, how the people were dressed, while Harry was studying a galleon._

"_So…" started Aubrey_

_Harry glanced up at her_

"_Why does everyone seem to know who you are?" she asked_

_He shrugged_

"_I don't know, I was planning on asking Hagrid when he returned actually" _

_She played with her ice cream a bit_

"_Did you always know that you were a wizard?" she asked_

"_No, not at all I was really surprised" he said_

"_Me too, I mean no one in my family can do magic" she said_

"_Well I found out my parents were wizards but I only found this out recently. I have been living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin all my life their muggles"_

"_What's a muggle?" she asked_

"_Hagrid explained that's what wizards and witches call non magic people" he said_

_He took a bite of her ice cream thinking_

"_That's strange" she thought out loud_

"_What is?" asked Harry_

"_How is it that I'm a witch then? I mean no one in my family has powers… they are all muggles" she said_

"_No idea but I'm sure we will learn about it at the school we are going to" said Harry_

"_I hope so I am very curious" she said_

_**~Memory changes to Aubrey in front of the barrier to Platform 9 ¾**___

_Little Aubrey just stared at the wall in front of her,_

"_How am I supposed to get to a Platform that dosen't exist" she said_

_She turned around looking to see if anyone was heading this way, sighing she went to lean against the wall, only to fall straight through it. She stood up and looked around staring in awe at the mighty train in front of her. Looking around at parents saying goodbye to their kids;_

"_Wow" she said_

_She walked over to the train and climbed on dragging her trunk behind her. Walking down past the compartments she gazed into one_

"_Harry!"_

"_Aubrey hey let me help you with that" little Harry got up from the compartment and dragged her trunk in._

"_How are you?" she asked taking a seat_

"_I'm fine, more people saying 'oh my it's harry potter' but I'm glad to be out of the Dursley's, how are you?" he asked_

"_I'm good, this is all a little scary… I mean I'm the only one here from America… my mom and dad had to catch a flight so they could only drop me off outside the train station. I'm just glad I found you so that I didn't have to sit by myself… or with people I didn't know" you said_

_The train ride started and there was a knock at the compartment door_

"_Hi, um I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I sat with you guys everywhere else is full" said a small red haired boy_

"_Not at all" said Harry_

_He came in and took a seat down next to Harry_

"_I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"_

"_Nice to meet you I'm Aubrey Smith"_

"_Are you from America?" he asked_

"_Yes" you said smiling_

"_Wicked" he said_

"_I'm Harry, Harry Potter"_

_Ron got quiet when Harry spoke_

"_Really… do you have the… scar?" he asked_

_Harry laughed_

"_Yep" he said as he lifted up his hair to reveal the scar_

"_Wicked"_

_**~Flash to Sorting~**_

_Professor McGonagall called everyone to order and started reading the names off the list to be sorted. Aubrey scooted closer to Ron and Harry._

"_Hermione Granger" she said_

_The three of them watched as Hermione walked up to the stool muttering to herself_

"_Mental" said Ron quietly_

"_Gryffindor" Hermione hopped off the stood and went to the cheering Gryffindor table._

"_Draco Malfoy"_

_Harry, Aubrey, and Ron all watched Draco go up, all of them didn't like him after the confrontation with him right before the sorting ceremony._

"_Slytherin" the hat shouted_

_Ron had told Aubrey and Harry about how evil Slytherins are while on the train._

"_Harry Potter"_

_Little Harry glanced between Aubrey and Ron_

"_It'll be ok" Aubrey said reassuringly_

_He smiled and she smiled back, she and Ron watched him go up_

"_Gryffindor" it shouted_

_Aubrey and Ron cheered, some more people we're cheered_

"_Ronald Weasley"_

_Aubrey gave a reassuring smile to Ron as he went up and got sorted into Gryffindor, then joined little Harry. Finally last_

"_We have a student coming from America now, Aubrey Smith"_

_Scared and alone since everyone had already been sorted Aubrey walked up to the stool, she jumped a little when the sorting hat spoke_

"_Aubrey, I have waited for this, an American muggleborn at Hogwarts, what a treat. You will go far, and will help many along the way. You are special very special I know you can 'sense' it. Let's see you are kind and sweet, Hufflepuff would be good but then you are smart so Ravenclaw would be a fine one too… Slytherin would only hold you back from all of what you will do, so I know where to put you, Gryffindor!" it shouted._

_Aubrey smiled wide and jumped off the stool hurrying over to the Gryffindor table to join Harry and Ron._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

You and Harry pulled your heads out of the bowl

"So that's what the sorting hat told you" he said

"Yep, we were all so cute back then" you said

"Some of us still are" he said

You smiled and looked at him just as the door bell rang

"Right on time" he said


	15. Chapter 15: Blood Loss

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Fifteen: Blood loss

_Set Up: They watched the memories and now the doorbell has rung alerted the time for the Dursley's departure_

You went downstairs with Harry and opened the door. Mr. Weasley was standing there in the doorway

"Harry, Aubrey it's great to see you both. Are they ready?" he asked stepping in

The Dursley's were standing in the living room waiting,

"Well hello again now since it is not safe to use magic to get you out of here we will have to drive a distance to a safe area where I will then be able to magically transport you all to a safe location. Do you know how to drive?" asked Mr. Weasley towards Vernon Dursley

"Well… Yes of course I know how to drive" he said rather rudely

"Good for you, could never master it myself" said Mr. Weasley "Well best be going"

He helped the Dursley's with their luggage.

"Well guess this is it… good bye boy" said Vernon

You watched the torn expression on Petunia's face as if she was holding back from telling Harry something

"Good bye" she said guess she wasn't going to say what was on her mind

"Come along Dudley" his mom said

But Dudley didn't move

"Boy come on" his father said quickly

"Why isn't he coming too?" asked Dudley

"He… He doesn't want too" said Vernon

"Is that true you don't want to come with us" asked Dudley to Harry

"Not at all" Harry said

You watched the awkward situation at hand as did Mr. Weasley

"There you are Dudley lets go" said Vernon

"Where is he going to go thou?" asked Dudley

"He's going with her" said Vernon pointing at you… which made you feel a little uncomfortable

"And the rest of their lot" he finished

"Hey there's no need for that" said Mr. Weasley

"Now let's go Dudley" said Vernon firmly brushing of Mr. Weasleys comment

"I was just a waste of space to them" Harry said to Mr. Weasley

"I didn't think you were a waste of space…"

Everyone was silent and starring at Dudley… Harry seemed to find his voice after moment of shock that his cousin didn't insult him

"Thanks Dudley" he said not hiding the surprise in his voice

Dudley smiled and held out his hand, Harry took it and they shook

"Farewell cousin" he said

And Dudley walked out of the house followed by his parents. Mr. Weasley stood there

"Muggles…" he said shaking his head then he turned and looked at you and Harry with a very serious look on his face.

"Now Aubrey Harry everyone will be coming to get you very shortly I'm sure. Stay safe and listen to instructions, I will see you both later this evening" he said

You both nodded and Mr. Weasley shut the door behind him. You and Harry stood there for a second before departing to the kitchen; you sat at the counter on a stool. While Harry got you and himself each a glass of water, you all talked for a while

"I wonder when they are coming?" you said

"It's time" he said

"How do you know?" you asked

"Turn around" he said

You spun around to see a bunch of people, witches and wizards standing in the backyard. Harry walked over to open the sliding glass door as you stood up from the stool. Hermione was the first in flinging her arms around harry

"Hey Mione" he said

She then came up and hugged you, you looked up to see Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Madeye, Charlie, Fred, George, and Hagrid. You also saw a few threastles, brooms and Hagrid's motorcycle.

"Quick everyone inside" ordered Madeye

You, Harry, and Hermione who were all already inside back away from the door to let everyone through,

"Now Harry, Aubrey we don't have much time Deatheaters are patrolling everywhere. Now we have come up with a plan" said Madeye

"What is it?" You asked

"Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Tonks, and Fleur are all going to transform into you two, then everyone will head their separate ways to several placed portkeys that will take all of us back to the Burrow" said Lupin

"No" you and Harry said in unison

"It's too dangerous" you said

Harry nodding in agreement

"Look you both have no choice in the matter" said Madeye

You and Harry stood your ground

"Look you two, you are completely out numbered so just shut it and pull out some of each of your hairs" said George

You and Harry gave in, every one drank the polyjeez potions and soon there were 5 Harry's and 4 Aubrey's standing in the living room.

"This is odd" you said to Harry

"You're telling me" he said in agreement.

"Now everyone listen, Fleur and George will be with Bill on Brooms, Lupin will go with Tonks on Brooms, Kingsley will be taking Hermione and Ron on Threstles, same with Arthur and Fred, Aubrey you will go with me and Charlie, Hagrid will take Harry. We want to confuse them as much as possible and get to each of our destinations as quick as possible Now there is one less Aubrey because we are hoping that they will get confused and assume you two will be traveling together" Said Madeye

You all headed outside and got ready for takeoff,

"Everyone know the plan?" asked Madeye

Everyone murmured yes's minus you and Harry who were extremely confused,

"Good, stay together, stay safe and wands at the ready. Now let's go" said Madeye

Charlie mounted his broom; you hopped on back wrapping your arms around his waist. Madeye was already hovering in the air; Charlie kicked off the ground and started hovering too. You heard the motorcycle start and you glanced down at Harry. He looked back and gave you a weak smile, you returned it also weakly. Charlie leaned forward and the two of you took off traveling very fast away from the Dursley's house. Charlie flew right behind Madeye; no one else was around you for they had all gone different ways. It felt as if you had been flying for about ten minutes when you just happened to look over your shoulder to see a masked person flying towards you.

"Madeye!" you yelled

Madeye turned his head just as you were hit with a spell

"Rictesempra!" the deatheater shouted

You started to fall through the air, Charlie grabbed you hand and pulled you back on the broom behind him.

"Keep them off me Aubrey" said Charlie

You pulled out your wand and started shooting spells as Charlie continued to fly forward. A few more deatheaters had now joined the fight

"We are almost there" shouted Madeye in between throwing spells

"Stupefy" you screamed

You hit one of the Deatheaters causing them to fall off their broom. You watched them fall out of your sight; you heard a deatheater yell a spell

"Ahh" you screamed

You felt as if you stomach had just been sliced open with a knife. You couldn't hold on and slipped off the broom

"No" you heard Charlie say

You gripped your stomach as you fell through the air, blood soaked through your shirt. Expecting to plunge into the ground you closed your eyes until you felt strong arms wrapped around you; Charlie caught you on his broom; he had you stay in front of him so he could hold you up.

"Hold on Aubrey, we will get you healed" said Charlie in your ear

You turned around, and the worst thing you could see was flying right towards Madeye,

"Madeye behind you!" you screamed

Madeye turned around just as Lord Voldemort got close enough to send the killing curse. You watched as it hit Madeye,

"No Madeye!" you screamed watching in horror as Madeye's body hurdled to the ground.

Charlie then went in for a dive towards a house; you could sense the magical protective barrier you were fast approaching. Right before you went through a spell hit Charlie. He gasped in pain, he tried to let up and land on the ground softly but you both fell with a thud. You looked at your arm to see it completely covered in blood from your stomach

"Oh gawd" you said

"Come on Aubrey" said Charlie

He helped you stand up then supported you as he limped into the house. Obviously whatever spell hit him got him in his leg. You both walked into the house and Charlie felt panicky,

"We missed the portkey!" he said

"Accio Broom" he said

The broom flew straight into his open hand, you started to sway

"Hold on Aubrey"

He said a spell which you saw bandaged his leg to hold it sturdy until he could get help. He mounted the broom and had you in front of him; he wrapped his arm around your arm that was around your stomach increasing pressure on the bleeding.

"I need you to stay with me Aubrey, we have to fly to the burrow, can you stay awake long enough to get you help?" he asked

You nodded

"Yes" you said

He placed your other arm around his neck so you could attempt to hold on; then he shot off like a rocket out of the protective magical barrier; it seemed that all the deatheaters and Voldemort were gone. You felt so tired; you could feel any strength left in your body slipping away… you and Charlie had been flying for quite some time; Charlie tightened his grip feeling your body go limp

"Just a little bit further" he said

You glanced around and start to recognize some of the hills that you knew led to the Burrow

"Stop them!" you heard a voice screetch

"Their back" you heard Charlie say

You could see the Burrow and knew any second you would be passing through the barrier

"Stupefy!"

Charlie yelled waving his wand, he shots spells with difficult while trying to hang on to you and the broom. You glanced to see people standing outside the burrow

"One, two… Three!" Charlie yelled

You had passed through the barrier, but at that second a spell hit the broom completely making him lose control and you started to lose consciousness.

~~~~Harry's Point of View~~~~~

You were pacing around the living room; everyone was back except Madeye Charlie and Aubrey. You glanced at everyone and couldn't take it just waiting inside. You walked out the door and stared at the skies. You heard footsteps behind you, you didn't even glance.

"I'm sure they will be here any minute…" you heard Hermione say

You Ron and Hermione waited… until Ron pointed his arm quickly up towards the hills

"Look!" he said loudly

You heard a few more footsteps coming up behind you. Sure enough you saw a broom with Aubrey and Charlie coming up to the barrier.

"Where's Madeye?" asked Lupin

You didn't take your eyes off Charlie and Aubrey… you saw them pass through the barrier as the same time a death eater had got close enough and sent a spell hitting the broom.

"No!" You heard Hermione, Ron, and yourself shout

You watched as the broom crash landed into the ground, you took off leading the group to Aubrey and Charlie. You got to Aubrey, she was on her side. You flipped her over to her back

"Oh my gawd" you heard Hermione's voice

Aubrey's arm and shirt were stained in blood, her face was cut up and she was unconscious.

"Harry get Aubrey inside" you looked to see Lupin and Fred helping Charlie up it looked like his leg was broken.

You carefully slipped your arms under Aubrey's legs and under her back, you picked her up and Ron and Hermione led the way into the house.

"Lay her on e counter" you heard Fleur say

You carefully set her down and then Fleur shoved you out of the way. You went to the other side and watched as Fleur pulled up her (Aubrey's) shirt to reveal a large slash mark on her stomach.

"Molly I will need ze blood loss potion zhe has lost e lost of blood" Fleur said quickly

You watched a Fleur wipe up what blood she could,

"We need to sit her up and force the potion on her" said Mrs. Wealsey

You automatically hopped up on the counter and pulled Aubrey so she was sitting up against you

"Harry lean her head back a bit"

You did as Mrs. Weasley asked and she poured a liquid in Aubrey's mouth. Once you were sure the potion went down, reluctantly you set her down and stood back by the counter

'Please Aubrey wake up' you thought

"Is she going to be alright?"

You looked to see Hermione and Ron standing next to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, she is. She took a nasty spill and lost a lot of blood so she may be asleep for awhile, but I think we ought to wake her shortly to check to make sure she is doing alright, then she can rest again" said Mrs. Weasley

"You three stay with her while we go help George and Charlie"

You Ron and Hermione nodded as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur hurried in to the living room

"So Madeye's dead" said Hermione after a moment

"What?" you looked up at her

She nodded

"Charlie told us that the three of them were attack and right before they went through the barrier to the safe house where they were supposed to catch the portkey you know who came and got Madeye… Aubrey and Charlie made it and then they missed their portkey so they had to fly when it seems like a spell hit the broom and knocked them." Said Ron

You glanced at Aubrey; she looked so frail and breakable.

"It's been awhile I think we should wake her" said Ron

"That's a good idea" you said agreeing

Hermione pulled out her wand

"Rennervate" she said pointed at Aubrey

You all watched over her…

"Aubrey?" You wondered if she could hear you

You watched as her face flinched then slowly she opened her eyes. Relief spread throughout your entire body and you could see the relief flash through Hermione and Ron.

"Hey you guys" she said weakly looking around

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione

"A little sore" she said

She moved to sit up, your arms automatically moved to help support her without really thinking about it. Ron and Hermione stepped aside while you helped Aubrey sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the counter. Her hand moved to her head

"Headache" she muttered

Ron handed her a pain pill for her headache

"Thanks"

You all watched as she took it. Then she moved to the edge of the counter

"Can you guys help me down?"

Ron got one side while you stayed on her other, you both held on while she slipped off the counter. She seemed to be trying to find her balance

"Ok I'm fine thank guys" she said

Ron released,

'She's going to fall'

You slowly released her and stepped back a bit, she went to take a step and saw her start to sway and fall to the floor. Reflexes kicked in and you caught her before she completely fell to the ground

"Ok so maybe I'm not so fine" she said

"Doesn't look like it" you said helping her back up

"Oh Aubrey your awake"

Mrs. Weasley had just reentered the kitchen

"Did you wake up or was assistance needed?" she said looking at Hermione

"I woke her; she seems fine she had a headache so Ron gave her a pill. She can't seem to stand by herself right now so she's still pretty weak." Said Hermione

"Maybe you three should get her into bed there are mattress set up in Ginny's room for you Hermione and you Aubrey" she said

You, Hermione, and Ron all nodded

"Ok" Aubrey said weakly

Mrs. Weasley left

"You think you can walk up the stairs?" you asked supporting her weight

"Sure"

You helped her to the stairs and she struggled to lift her leg up, you rolled your eyes

"Here Aubrey"

"No I can do it"

"Don't argue you'll just lose" you said smirking

Ron and Hermione were ahead of the two of you amused at the small bickering that was taking place between you and Aubrey,

Aubrey stared you down then sighed

"Alright" she said

She wrapped her arms around your neck and you scooped her up,

'Wow is she light' you thought climbing the stairs with her cradled in your arms. She set her head down on your shoulder about halfway up. Once at the right level of the multi- added on story of the Weasleys house Hermione pushed Ginny's door open and walked in, Ron started laughing

"What?" you said

"She fell asleep"

Sure enough Aubrey was sound asleep in your arms.

"She'll feel better in the morning" said Hermione pulling back the blankets so you could set Aubrey down.

You got down on your knees and carefully placed Aubrey on the mattress and covered her up.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?"

You turned to see Ron and Hermione staring intently at you,

"I… umm… I'm going to go to sleep night" and you pushed past Hermione and Ron climbing up to Ron's room to go to sleep.

~~~Aubrey's point of view~~~~

You opened your eyes to find yourself in Ginny's room. You thought back to the night before, the last thing your remembered was telling Harry you were fine and could climb the stairs, him picking you up and walking up the stairs.

'Must have fell asleep while he was carrying me'

You got up and realized your shirt was covered in dry blood, you quickly flashed back to getting hit with the spell that sliced open your stomach, grabbing some clothes you went in and took a shower noticing a small scar on your stomach. It would fade… once you were cleaned up you changed into a jeans and a blue shirt. You glanced at the clock to see it was a little after noon then headed out of the room and ran into Mr. Weasley

"Aubrey, are feeling better?"

"A lot"

"Well that's great, the others are up in Ron's room they will be happy to see you in better health"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley"

He nodded and continued on his way; you made a climb to the next level to Ron's room. You knocked on the door

"Come in" you heard Ron's voice

You opened the door to see the three of them sitting; Ron and Harry on his bed and Hermione on the floor surrounded by books.

"Aubrey your awake" you heard Hermione say

"Yep"

You said walking and sitting on the floor with her

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked

"Good, better than last night that's for sure"

"You took a nasty spill, and lost a lot of blood" Ron added in

You leaned back against the wall

"What happened on your guy's way?" you were curious to know if they had any trouble on their journeys to the burrow last night

"Well we ran into deatheaters but fought them off we just made it in time to our portkey" said Ron

"What about you Harry?"

He sighed

"Well, Hagrid and I were attacked. I used expelliarmus but the deatheaters knew it was me and soon Voldemort came. Hagrid had a close call but both of us made it. I broke a rib but Tonk's father fixed it."

He looked sad

"Harry what is it?"

"Hedwig got killed"

You were shocked; you knew how much she meant to Harry

"I'm sorry Harry"

"That's ok"

Awkward Pause

"We should probably go help mum around the house" said Ron

You all headed out of the room to find what chores Mrs. Weasley had planned for you.

The next couple of days were surrounded with the preparations for Fleur and Bills' wedding. Mrs. Weasley has approached each you and Harry, telling you that you need to go back to school and not go on some crazy mission that she believes to be suicidal. She even kept to giving the two of you plus Ron and Hermione things to do to prepare the house for the wedding so that all of you stayed busy and couldn't talk about the trip. There were a few moments you got to talk, when Mrs. Weasley was so desperate to give you all something to do that she forgot she had already had you do the task at hand. You woke up one morning and realized two things, the wedding was tomorrow and it was also Harry's birthday. You sat up to see Ginny was already downstairs, she was civil to you but you couldn't really call her a friend anymore…

"Morning Aubrey"

You glanced up to see Hermione sitting up brushing her hair.

"Morning Mione"

You both got dressed into jeans and short sleeve shirts, and headed towards Ron's room. Hermione knocked on the door

"Come in" you heard Ron say

You and Hermione walked into see both the boys awake, Harry dressed Ron still lying on his bed.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" you and Hermione said in unison

"Thanks you two" he said

He came over and gave Hermione a hug then he hugged you, you couldn't help but noticed he hugged you longer than Hermione. You and Hermione stood outside the door while Ron changed out of his pajamas, then all four of you headed downstairs.

"Morning everyone, Happy Birthday Harry" greeted Mr. Weasley

You all sat down to breakfast, you glanced toward Ginny was just kept starring down at her plate and occasionally glancing up at Harry. When breakfast was over you started to walk off with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny called

You all stopped,

"Can I talk to you?" she asked

"Sure" said Harry

You watched as he followed Ginny up the stairs. You looked at Hermione who tried her best to give you a reassuring look.

"Seriously what are they talking about" said Ron after almost ten minutes.

"Ron calm down" said Hermione

Ron started up the stairs towards Ginny's room

"Ron no" you said

You and Hermione jumped up from the couch and ran after him. He had just opened the door as you and Hermione were climbing the last few steps towards him

"Just checking in… oh… oops sorry" said Ron

You looked into see Ginny and Harry standing far from each other, both their faces flushed. They had been kissing…

"Ron!" said Hermione

She pushed him out of the door way and the three of you hurried up to Ron's room. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in to a ball and cry. Hermione hugged you and then went over and sat on Ron's bed. Ron gave you a sympathetic look as he took a seat next to Hermione. You sat on the floor, about a minute later Harry walked in the room. Ron gave him a little lecture about telling him not to give his sister high hopes and stuff like that. You stopped listening and tried concentrating on how you were going to do your hair for the wedding tomorrow. Hermione was going through all her books making a pile of the ones she thought would be important for the journey that was ahead of the four of you. There was a knock on the door after a while, Mr. Weasley walked in

"You four best be getting downstairs" he said

None of you even questioned him, you all stood up and walked downstairs, the new Minister was in the living room.

"I would like to speak with the four of them alone" he said coldly

Mr. Weasley glared but walked out to go help with the decorations outside for the wedding tomorrow.

"Now I am here because I have things that were left for each of you from Albus Dumbledore" he said

"For us?" you said

"Yes now, Harry Potter he leaves the first snitch that you ever caught, Ronald Weasley he leaves you his deluminator, Hermione Granger he leaves the book, _The Beadle and the Bard_. And finally Aubrey Smith he leaves you his crystal ball." He said handing you all of your gifts.

"He also has left the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry but the ministry has confiscated it seeing as it is not Dumbledore's to give in the first place" he said

Harry glared at the minister who then interrogated each of you as to why Dumbledore left you the gifts that he did. Obviously unhappy with your responses he stormed out of the Weasleys home angrily. Hermione began flipping through the pages of the book, Harry started fiddling around with the snitch and Ron was examining the deluminator. You stared down at the crystal ball, you had never been good a divination… it was smaller than the crystal balls you used in that class.

"Dumbledore must have left us these things for a reason…" said Harry

"Yeah… we just have no idea why" said Ron

After putting your new items in Ron's room it was time for the rehearsal/Harry's birthday dinner. You sat directly across from Harry, he had just opened your gift it was a picture frame that flashed different pictures from different times, a lot from when you hung out this summer.

"Thanks" he said

You smiled

Mrs. Weasley sent everyone to bed early to get a goodnight sleep before the wedding. You didn't say anything to Ginny who was keeping a distance between you and her. You fell fast asleep

'_Where am I' you thought looking around_

_Surrounded by four dark walls, you couldn't see anything. You felt around for you wand, you didn't have it…_

"_Damn" you muttered_

_The room started glowing green; you looked to see a small table with two crystal balls on it. One was glowing; the one that wasn't glowing was the one that Dumbledore had left to you._

"_What the…" you said slowly approaching the two crystal balls._

_You reached for the glowing one, picking it up and starring into it, quickly flashes of Voldemort passed by his evil laughing… you heard the voice of a man pleading for his life… then you heard and saw the killing curse shot at a man killing him instantly. The glowing ball glowed so bright that you had to shut your eyes away from the ball. Dropping it as it fell to the ground you heard the too familiar scream… that of your mothers the night she died_

"Aubrey time to wake up"

You opened your eyes wide and sat straight up.

"Are you ok?"

You looked to see Hermione with her robe on and hair wet.

"Yeah… just a weird dream" you said

"Well I'd ask about it now but you might want to take a shower and get ready we need to be downstairs in an hour" said Hermione.

"Ok we will talk later… it was so strange" you said getting up and walking into the bathroom. You magically dried you hair you left it down and waved it slightly but kept it simple then put on your dress

.

You placed the necklace your mother gave you on and secured it, you also put on a bracelet Hermione had once given you. Quickly doing you makeup you walked out of the bathroom and into Ginny's room to see Hermione just putting on some lip gloss, she was wearing a very pretty red dress.

"Hermione you look so pretty" you said

"Thanks Aubrey you do too!" she said standing up

Ginny walked in the room wearing her bridesmaid dress and already ready just grabbing some lip gloss.

"Ginny you look gorgeous" you said looking at the dress

She smiled

"Thanks… you do too, you both do" she said sounding sincere

She walked out, maybe there was hopes that no matter what happens you could be friends again. You turned to ask Hermione if you could borrow her lip gloss but she was already tossing it at you

"Thanks" you said laughing

She smiled. You coated your lips and the two of you headed downstairs. You ran into Mrs. Weasley

"Well girls don't you both look lovely, now just to let you every guest at the wedding will be drinking a potion that as soon as the wedding is over and they have left they will have forgotten all about you Aubrey, and Harry being there." She said

"Sounds good" you said

"I have already told the boys, they are outside with Fred and George now, the guests are starting to arrive. You better head outside the ceremony will be starting shortly" she said quickly

She practically pushed the two of you out of the house, you and Hermione walked over to the boys who were all standing in a circle talking.

"Hey guys" you said

They all turn around you saw all the boys stare at the two of you wide eyed, Fred and George walked over to you and Hermione and spun each of you around

"Well if you don't mind us saying, you both look beautiful, don't you think Fred?"

"Indeed George, absolutely stunning" said Fred who was spinning you

He spun you right towards Harry causing you to lose your balance; Harry caught you and helped you stand up right

"Thanks" you said

"No problem" he said

You then heard the music start to play

"Guys that's our cue to go sit" said Ron

Ron then linked arms with Hermione and walked towards the seats, Harry hooked his arm around yours escorting you to your seats. You sat next in Hermione and Harry.

"You look beautiful" Harry whispered in your ear

"Thank you, you look very dashing yourself" you said

You locked eye contact, until you heard the tempo in the music pick up alerting that the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. You turned to watch as Ginny and Fleurs sister Gabriella walked down the aisle. Once they took their places up from the official wedding march came on, everyone stood and turned to see Fleur standing with her father, then began walking down the aisle. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked towards the front, while everyone watched her you turned your head to glance at Bill the look of love was written all over his face. You smiled seeing how much love radiated off of the both of them. Fleur joined Bill up front; the ceremony was brief but beautiful. You sat with Ron, Hermione, and Harry sipping your drinks at your table now entering into the reception.

"Fleur looks amazing" said Hermione

"I know I love how simple her dress is but how amazing it looks. Oh and when she walked down the aisle the look on Bill's face was so sweet" you said

The boys tried to talk about other things sick of the girly talk.

"Hermionee? Aubrey?"

You and Hermione looked up to see none other than Viktor Krum standing there.

"Viktor!" Hermione stood up and hugged him.

You then stood and gave him a hug

"How have you been?" you asked

"I hav' been good" he said

He shook hands with Harry and a reluctant Ron who you could tell was still jealous, with the whole him and Hermione having a bit of a 'past' after chatting for a while Ron stood up from the table

"Come on Hermione let's dance" he said

"Ok" she said

He took her hand and led her out on to the dance floor, that made you smiled

'Seriously it's about time' you thought

"Are they together?" asked Viktor

"Well, yeah… sort of…" said Harry

"They haven't really told us if they were but we just figure they are" you said

"Come on Aubrey dance with me"

You looked to see Fred holding out his hand for yours

"Sure" you said

You took it and he pulled you over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing. He spun you around and had you laughing the entire time. He sure was a crack up

"Ahh I'm getting dizzy" you said over the music

Fred stopped spinning you, you put your back to Fred and started swaying; you glanced towards the table to see Harry and Viktor in what seem to be a very serious conversation. Harry glanced up and you quickly averted you eyes.

"Why don't you ask Harry to dance" said Fred in your ear

You glanced towards Harry

"I don't think he's too big on dancing" you said

"We shall see about that" said Fred

"Fred…" you said

He took one of you arms and spun you around, when you finally stopped spinning Fred was gone. Glancing at Ron and Hermione they both laughed at you, you stuck at your tongue at them. Not a moment later Harry was walking over

"Fred said he got asked to dance with one of Fleurs friends, but he didn't want to leave you alone without a dance partner, so may I have this dance?" asked Harry

"You may" you said

You both danced until the song came to an end and a slow song came on. You and Harry both hesitated for a second before he took your hand in his. You placed your other one around his neck as he wrapped his other arm around your waist. You both danced very close together, you glanced at Ron and Hermione who were smiling at each other, you smiled then glanced up at Harry who was looking intently at you. You felt your face start to gravitate towards his when a patronus erupted in the middle of the dance floor.

"The minister is dead, the ministry has been taken over" it was Kingsley voice.


	16. Chapter 16: He was almost pleading…

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Sixteen: He was almost pleading…

_Set Up: Kingsley just sent a patronus to the wedding announcing the ministry being taken over_

Everyone started panicking and running around franticly, you got shoved backwards away from Harry.

"Harry"

You fell to the ground, crawling to the edge of the dance floor you grabbed on to one of the poles of the edge of the tent and pulled yourself up. Deatheaters had appeared, you ran back into the panicking crowd. The order members were starting to fight and hold them back, you pushed past people till you saw Hermione

"Hermione!" you screamed

She looked up and you reached for her hand but you both got knocked backwards, you again falling to the ground. People were running all around you,

'I'm going to get trampled!' you thought

You felt somebody wrap their arms under your arms from behind and pull you up and backwards.

"I got you"

You looked back to see Ron

"Thanks"

"No problem now come on we got to find Harry and Hermione" he said

You gripped his hand tight and he pulled you through the crowd, you saw Hermione and Harry hurrying over to you. Hermione reach out to Ron

"Take my hand hurry don't let go of Aubrey" she screamed

You saw her holding Harry's hand, the second Ron grabbed her hand you were all linked and in a flash the four of you apparating. The burrow disappeared and you all were suddenly standing on a street, everyone released each other.

"That was insane" said Ron

"I hope everyone's alright" you said

"Me too" said Harry

Across the street from where you were all standing you could hear a bunch of guys voices yelling things at you and Hermione.

"Come on ladies ditch the suits and come hang with us" someone said

You and Hermione rolled your eyes, then the guys started saying inappropriate things about you and Hermione, Ron and Harry both started to cross the street towards them

"No" you and Hermione both said gripping their arms

"It's not worth it" you said

"Come on we need to get in somewhere and out of the street" said Hermione pulling Ron

You and Harry followed as Hermione led the way into a tiny coffee shop

"We can change in the bathroom" said Hermione

"We don't have our things though" said Ron

"Yeah everything's back at the burrow" said Harry

Hermione held up the tiny beaded bag she had with her

"Everything we need is in here" she said

The boys look confused

"She bewitched the bag" you said

"Yes all of our things are in it, I packed them right before heading down to the wedding" said Hermione

She then reached in and grabbed clothes for Harry and Ron to change into, and then reached in and got clothes for you and her. The boys ran into their bathroom as did you and Hermione.

"So the charm worked?" you said

"Yes it took a while but I was finally able to perfect it allowing me to put anything and everything in the bag" she said

You remembered her practicing the charm at the burrow. You both changed into layers since it was a cool evening, and dark clothing. The two of you went and sat with Ron in an empty booth, you sat down on the empty side

"Aubrey" you heard a whisper

You looked next to you to see Harry peeking out from under the invisibility cloak,

"You have to get under" he said

You scooted closer to him and he pulled the cloak over you and him. A waiter came over

"Two coffees please" said Hermione

She couldn't order for all of you since Harry and yourself were being concealed under the cloak. When the coffees were brought over Hermione sipped hers as Ron looked at his confused but then sipping it. Hermione and Ron started speaking quietly as to not be overheard by anyone else. You and Harry stayed quiet but just listened so you wouldn't be noticed. You stopped listening to the conversation… something was causing you to feel uneasy. The last time you had the feeling was during your fourth year when Barty Crouch Jr. was pretending to be Madeye… you never trusted him. You and Harry had fought over whether you guys could trust him and in the end you were right.

"Something's not right" you muttered quietly to where only Harry could hear you

He looked at you…

"What?" he said

"We shouldn't be here" you said

"He's taken over the ministry… now what do you think Voldemort is doing next?" said Hermione

You turned your head ever so slightly and at the corner of your eye could see a man reading a paper; he twitched slightly when Hermione said Voldemort… Ron had seen it to. He quickly pushed Hermione out of the way just as the man had stood up pulling out a wand and sending a curse her way. You and Harry quickly uncovered yourselves and started throwing spells at the man, who was now joined by two others that were sitting in the restaurant… deatheaters.

"Stupefy!" you yelled

You hit one of the death eaters just as Ron, Harry, and Hermione got the other two. You walked over and saw that the waiter was unconscious too; he must have been hit by a stray curse. Harry and Ron quickly dragged all the deatheaters next to the waiter. Harry looked at you and Hermione

"You two need to put memory charms on them, they can't remember any of this" said Harry

You and Hermione both nodded, walking over to each of them unconscious men

"Oblivion" you said pointed at one of them

Hermione did the same, and soon all four of the unconscious men had had their memories erased. You and Harry got under the cloak then followed Ron and Hermione out of the shop

"We need a place to stay" said Ron

"Grimmald Place" said Harry

"Are you sure it will be safe" you said

"I'm sure" he said confidently

You all linked arms and Hermione and Ron appareted to the doorsteps of Grimmald place

"Hurry we must get inside" said Hermione

Harry took off the cloak as Ron opened the door and you all piled in. It was dark and it felt empty, the four of you stayed standing on the mat by the front door. You started to walk in as everyone stayed put

"Severus Snape!" a voice yelled out

You jumped backwards in fright and accidentally jumped on Ron's foot

"Ow" he said

"Sorry" you said stepping forward again

"Severus Snape" the voice said again

Harry stepped next to you

"We are not Severus Snape" Harry yelled

You stared in to the dark hallway and soon a dark figure was racing towards all of you, taking all of you by surprise Ron pulled Hermione to him and you fell backwards

"Severus Snape!" it screamed

"We are not Severus Snape we are Harry Potter and Friends!" screamed Harry

The figure got to your feet and then exploded, sand went everywhere.

"That sounded like Madeye's voice" said Hermione

"He must have set the trap right before…" said Ron

You stood up and shook the sand off of yourself. Harry lit the end of his wand and led the way into the living room. You and Hermione sat down on the couch, a clock chimed midnight, Ron was taking off his jacket and Harry was looking around. A silver light emerged, everyone's' gaze turned towards the middle of the room where a patronus was standing.

"Everyone is safe, don't reply" said the unmistakable voice of Lupin

You all felt better, you glanced up at Ron who had a huge look of relief on his face. You pulled your knees up to your chest, Hermione yawned

"Maybe we should get some sleep" said Harry

Everyone silently agreed

"Can we all sleep down here tonight? I really want all of us to be together at least for tonight" said Hermione

That didn't sound like a bad plan, everyone agreed. Hermione reached in her beaded bag and pulled out sleeping bags, and pajamas. Ron pulled the cushions from the couches and chairs and insisted that you and Hermione sleep on them. You fell asleep in between Harry and Hermione…

_A house… you were standing in front of a house. Nothing else was around it but you felt as if you had seen this place before. You walked up to the door and twisted the handle; the house was quiet and cold… stepping inside the door shut behind you. There was a table with newspapers spread out… looking at them the headlines all read about deaths… Lily and James Potter… Sirius Black… Albus Dumbledore…Cedric Diggory… and Madeye. There were even a few muggle papers featuring your mother and father's death along with your friends' deaths. The house creaked… someone was standing behind you. You couldn't move hearing the footsteps come closer till someone was standing inches right behind you. Feeling someone's deep breath on your neck you turned around…_

You sat straight up, the dream had ended and you didn't know whose house you were in, or who was standing behind you. You looked around, everyone was still asleep. You glanced at Harry's watch it was 6 am. Rubbing your eyes you quietly stood up deciding you couldn't sleep anymore

'Wouldn't hurt to have a look around' you thought

You quietly tiptoed upstairs so you wouldn't disturb your sleeping friends. You walked into the room you had stayed in at previous times with Hermione and Ginny. You stood in the middle of the room thinking back to when you stayed here when you came back from America after everyone thought you were dead…

"Aubrey"

You spun around to see Harry

"Hey" you said

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I just walked up here" you said

"Yeah I couldn't sleep anymore either, Ron and Hermione are still out though" he said

"They should sleep" you said

"Yeah… why don't we look around a bit" he said

You nodded and followed him out of the room. He walked down the hall and stopped at one of the doors, you looked up to see that it read Sirius at the top of the doorway. Harry seem to be hesitating

"It's ok" you said

He nodded and walked into the room, pictures of James, Sirius, Lupin, and Petigrew were everywhere. You walked around and looked at the different pictures. Harry walked over and sat on the bed, looking next to the bed he found a picture, he laughed a little

"What is it?" you said

"Come look" he said

You came over and sat next to him he turned the picture over so you could read the writing on the back

_Sirius,_

_Here is a picture of James chasing Harry while he rides around on his first broomstick._

_Lily_

He turned over the picture you started laughing as you watched James chasing baby Harry on his tiny broom.

"Harry, Aubrey what the bloody hell are you doing up here?"

You both turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"We woke up and panicked, you both were gone" said Hermione

"Sorry guys we both just couldn't sleep anymore so we thought that we would come up here and let you both sleep some more" you said

"What are you two looking at?" asked Ron

Harry showed the two of them the picture and the both laughed, everyone was smiling and that would be the last time for quite some time.

**~~Fast Forward a couple months~~**

_**Harry, Aubrey, Hermione, and Ron figured out where the real locket horcrux was and retrieved it from the ministry. Now they are camping out around the country with the tent that Mr. Weasley had given to them. It is the same one that they used for the Quiddach world cup, now they have been changing locations every couple days as to not be caught. They have had no luck with locating any of the other horcruxes or destroying the current one they have…**_

"Ron calm down" you said sitting on your bunk.

The wind shook the tent a bit as tension was rising

"No this is bloody ridiculous, we have hardly anything to eat, we don't know how to destroy this damn thing and we don't know where to find the other bloody horcruxes" Ron exclaimed

Ron has been losing his temper for quite some time… and now taking it out on everybody.

"He wouldn't be saying this stuff if he wasn't wearing that around his neck" said Hermione pointing at the horcrux around his neck.

Everyone has been taking turns holding it

"Yes he would" said Harry angrily

You starred in shock as Harry and Ron glared at each other you stood up and walked over by a nervous Hermione. Ron reached up and grabbed the locket from around his neck and through it to the ground.

"I'm done, this is completely pointless" Ron screamed

"Fine then leave" said Harry

"No…" you said

"Ron please don't do this" pleaded Hermione

"Hermione are you coming with me?" he said grabbing his bag

She looked shocked, and scared

"I… no… Ron we said we would help. We promised, I'm staying" she said

"Oh I see, well I guess you've chosen what you want then" he said

He gathered the rest of his stuff with a flick of his wand and stormed out of the tent.

"Ron! Please no, don't go!" Hermione screamed as she ran out of the tent after him.

You wanted to cry right now, how could this be happening… you looked over at Harry who was picking up the locket and walking away kicking anything in his way. Hermione came back in the tent sobbing.

"He's gone" she said

You watched as she walked over and climbed in to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Harry walked over to the entrance of the tent,

"I'll take the first shift" he said going to sit outside the doorway and keep lookout.

You went over and laid down on your bed listening to Hermione's quiet sobs as you fell asleep. The next day it was time to change locations, as you waved your wand packing up the tent Hermione looked around in hopes that Ron would come back and everything would be fine.

"Hermione… we have to go" you said sadly

She nodded and slowly walked over to you and Harry. You all linked arms and apperated to a new location. You guessed you were somewhere on the other side of the country now… you all quietly set up camp and security spells around the perimeter. Days went by; Hermione cried herself to sleep and Harry was always tense, you all worked around the clock to try and figure out where the other horcruxes could be. You sat outside the tent one night taking the second shift of lookout after Hermione; your eyes started to get heavy gazing out into the forest…

_You were in front of the same house you had been in front of before; you pulled out your wand and walked up the steps. You saw a paper lying on the ground it was a local paper from your hometown… you were in California. You walked into the house leaving the paper on the ground walking into the house you had a strange knot in your stomach. Closing your eyes and reopening them you were standing in a small bedroom_

"_What the…" you said looking around_

_You stared at the walls finding no opening or window to get out… a glimpse of green light grabbed your attention. You couldn't see anything but the glowing green, a feeling passed over you… one you had been feeling everyday for awhile now… it was the feeling you had every time you were holding, or nearby the locket… the horcrux…_

"_You know…" a voice said_

_You turned around looking to see where the voice came from… it sounded almost like your mothers…_

"_Aubrey…"_

"Aubrey wake up"

You opened your eyes to see Harry standing over you

"It's my turn, go get some decent sleep" he said softly.

He helped you up and you handed him the horcrux… you walked inside and went right over to the table. You couldn't sleep anymore, this wasn't the first time you had the dream. You have had this dream every night for the past month… You looked over the research that was on the table from you Hermione and Harry's work. You looked at a global map that you had looking at the U.S territories you knew in your heart that you had to go home… something was there and you needed to find it. You would tell Harry and Hermione first thing when they were up. You couldn't wait you had to leave, you went over many theories in your mind soon noticing the sun shining through the tent. You looked to see Hermione sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes

"Morning Mione" you said

"Morning Aubrey… sleep well?" she asked casually

"Actually…" you started unable to figure out what to say

"Aubrey…?" she looked at you

You got up and walked over to her bed and sat down

"I had the same dream…" you said

"Really?" she asked

"Yes… I think there's something I need to find, I have this feeling and its telling me I have to go back to America…" you said looking at her

"Aubrey… you can't leave… we need you"

"Hermione I know I wouldn't leave if I didn't think this wasn't important and if I didn't think this could help us with destroying the horcruxes" you said

Hermione was thinking

"You won't be able to find us again… we move all the time" she said

"I know I will be able to find you again… I can't tell you how because I don't know how… but I know I will be able to" you said

She looked away

"I will come back"

She sniffed a little

"He'll come back" you said

She looked at you

"If you think this will help… then you need to" she said

You smiled

"When are you planning on leaving" she said

"Soon… I need to tell Harry… but I'm going to leave when it's nighttime there so I won't be seen" you said

"Good luck telling Harry" she said

'This isn't going to go well' you thought

Harry walked into the tent and came over sitting at the table; Hermione gave you a reassuring look.

"Harry… there's something I need to tell you and well I don't think you are going to be happy about it…" you started standing up

"What is it?" he said

"Well I had that same dream again… and well I have to go to California…" you said

"What…" he said standing up

You said nothing; his expression was angry and hurt…

"Are you crazy?" he asked

"Harry I need to I have this strong feeling, and I need to go along with it… if I didn't think it was important and that it wouldn't help out with destroying the horcruxes I wouldn't do this… but I need to" you said

He just glared

"You can't leave" he said

"I have to" you said

He looked away from you and walked to the other side of the tent he didn't look back at you

"Harry…?"

"Fine leave I don't care" he said his voice full of hatred.

You glanced at Hermione who tried her best to give you a reassuring look. You spent the rest of the day in silence you changed into jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, jacket, scarf and hat. It was snowing; with a wave of your wand your stuff was packed. It finally came time… you walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug

"Be careful" she said

"You too" you said

"Both of you" you said towards Harry who was sitting looking at papers on the table. You looked away sadly then giving one last goodbye you walk out of the tent. You walked to the end of the perimeter where the spells were on so you could apparate.

"Aubrey"

You turned around to see Harry hurrying over to you.

"Please don't go" he said just reaching you… he was almost pleading

"I'm sorry, I have to" you said

You started to turn away when he grabbed your arm and pulled him close to him, you were so close you could feel his breath on your face. He placed his forehead on yours

"Aubrey I need you" he said

You stood there for a moment holding back tears

"Harry…" you started

"Please…" he said

He moved to get closer

"I'm sorry" you said

You quickly pulled away and without looking back you walked away and apperated away leaving Harry standing in the snow…

**~~~ Harry's Point of view ~~~~**

You glanced up from the table watching Aubrey walk out, you felt Hermione starring at you.

'No' you thought

You got up and hurried out of the tent

"Aubrey" you said

She turned around

"Please don't go" you said just as you were standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I have to" she said

She turned to continue walking, without thinking you reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her close to you. She looked up at you, bending your head down you placed your forehead against hers

"Aubrey I need you"

She stood there…

"Harry…"

"Please" you said quietly

You scooted closer

"I'm sorry" she said

She pulled away; you watched as she walked away and disappeared right in front of you.

'Aubrey… come back' you thought

Starring at the spot where she had just disappeared from you heard the tent flap open.

"Harry…" Hermione voice was uneasy

"I should have told her how I felt…" you said

Hermione had walked over and was standing right next to you

"Harry listen, she wouldn't have gone if she didn't think it was important you know that" she said

You nodded

"She will come back and then you can tell her how you feel" she said

"Thanks Mione just promise you won't leave" you said

"I'm not going anywhere" she said

You smiled and gave her a hug, you still had Hermione… you weren't completely alone.

'Aubrey stay safe' you thought as you and Hermione walked back into the tent.

**~~~~Back to Aubrey's Point of View~~~~~**

You arrived on the street in the dead of night. There were Christmas lights hung up on a few houses… it must be getting close to Christmas you thought. You wiped away the tears thinking back to leaving Harry standing there. You quickly pushed the thought aside you were here on a mission, you stared up at your house, you started having flashbacks to the last time you were here… that fateful night… You slowly walked towards the house, there were flowers and pictures of your parents. You picked up some of the flowers and carried them up to the door, stepping on the placemat you saw a newspaper lying on the step you bent over picked it up, then unlocked the door and walked in. Switching on the lights you set the flowers down and looked at the newspaper

**  
****A Family's Tragedy**

_The other night Jackie and Chris Smith were found dead in their home at about 12:30am; Neighbors had heard quite a commotion that night. "It sounded like they were fighting so I called the cops" said a neighbor. There was no proof of a break in so authorities have assumed this as a domestic fight but doesn't seem possible. Jackie Smith was found on the bathroom floor with glass and cuts all around her as if she was pushed in to the shower door. Chris Smith was found with a head wound looking like he may have tripped and hit his head on the side of the dresser killing each one of them instantly. Evidence of foul play have been found and suspects are being questioned. No leads in the double homicide._

_  
__Neighbors insist that they have always been a loving family they survived by their daughter Aubrey Smith she is said to be an excellent student and attends a private boarding school in Europe. Our hearts go out to her during this time and hopes that she is doing well and knows that no matter what she will have her house when she gets back to remember her family local neighbors have pitched in for the cleanup and damages found…._

You stopped reading the newspaper, and wipe away the flood of tears falling down your cheeks. You took a moment to collect yourself before walking up the stairs to their bedroom. You glanced in your old bedroom to see the blood stains from Snowball had been cleaned; continuing on you reached your parents room to find the door open. You taking a deep breath you flicked on the light you saw that everything had been clean up. The bed had been stripped you would have to buy new sheets in the morning. You looked at where you had once seen your father lying on the ground… there was no trace. Walking over to the bathroom the glass was gone, and a new shower door had been installed. Walking over you sat on the bed, sitting in silence.

'Why me' you thought

Fighting back tears you took out your shrunken trunk and returned it to its proper size. You felt tired, but mentally not physically. Standing up you decided to start packing up your parents things… after all this was your home now… and you didn't know how long you would be here. You would focus on the task at hand tomorrow. You went over to the closet and opened the doors; you pulled out boxes and packed up your mom's old clothes and dads. Then levitated them up into the attic after packing some other stuff away you looked at the clock it was about 4am. You lied down on the middle of the bed and curled up into a ball falling fast asleep.

You had been back in town for almost four days, you hadn't had another one of your dreams and couldn't think of anything that would give any leads to what you were looking for and where it was. You walked down the stairs one morning and hopped in the car, you decided to go get some breakfast. You drove for awhile as to not run into anyone you knew. You went to a local coffee shop getting a blended coffee drink and blueberry muffin, you picked up a paper. Headlines all over reading about 'natural' disasters happening everywhere, lightning storms starting fires, earth quakes, and floods. More deatheater activity…

After you finished you hopped in the car and headed back flipping on the radio

"…_mysterious unexplained deaths happening out of know where all over the United Kingdom and various part of Europe…" _said the man on the radio

You flipped the radio off and turn on a C.D. you glanced at the side of the road to see a tall man reading a map standing on the street as you passed you glanced in the rearview mirror

"What the hell" you said aloud

You pulled the car over to the side of the road and quickly got out and stood on the side walk waiting for the man to approach

"Ron!"


	17. Chapter 17: Discoveries Past & Present

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Seventeen: Discoveries; Past & Present

_Set Up: Aubrey's back in America and just ran into Ron of all people_

"Aubrey!" Ron said smiling he ran up and hugged you

You hugged him back because no matter how things played out you were happy to see him

"What are you doing here?" you asked

"I might ask you the same question" he said

You looked around; you didn't think this was smart to discuss magic and danger out in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

"Come on, we can talk on the way" you said walking back to the driver side of the car and getting in.

Ron walked over and got in the passengers' seat; you turned started the car and headed back towards the house.

"Ron why did you leave?" you asked

"Why did you?" he said

"You first"

He sighed

"Well I guess I just got frustrated, with everything … worrying about my family, no horcruxes, not knowing how to destroy them and the one we had… it just got to me and my big head. I felt horrible" he said

You stayed silent for a while…

"You know… Hermione has cried herself to sleep almost every night since you left" you said

You glanced at Ron; he just looked down at his hands.

You turned on to your street

"Why did you leave Aubrey?" he asked

"I have been having this reoccurring dream… it led me to come back here and find something. I know it I can feel it in my gut I just can't figure out what… how did you end up here?" you asked pulling into the garage.

"Well I was playing with the deluminator at Bill and Fleur's, that's where I went since it would be too dangerous to go home. But one night a ball of light appeared, I felt a connection to it… I don't know I can't explain it. I packed up my stuff and followed it out into the woods. It disappeared once I was deep in the woods, closing my eyes I concentrated and well I ended up here" he said

You got out of the car shut the door, Ron walked around

"Well I guess you're meant to help me then" you said with a slight smile

He returned the smiled and you both walked inside you set your purse on the stairs and looked up to see Ron looking at pictures around the house.

"I take it this is your house now…" he said sadly

"Yeah…" you said

You showed him where he could put his stuff down in the guest bedroom, you sat on the bed. He resized his trunk and sat next to you.

"Ok so explain to me what's going on" he said

You went through the dreams you have been having

"When I was near the crystal ball, I felt like I did whenever it was my turn to hold the horcrux…"

Ron thought about it

"Well we know that we are looking for a horcrux, and it's somewhere in this town considering the fact that your dream led you here. We just have to figure out where" he said

"Yeah…" you said

"Have you had any other dreams?" he asked

You started shaking your head

"No, I haven't had any dreams not even the same ones I feel so lost" you said

"We will figure this out" he said

You smiled

The next couple of days you spent with Ron trying to figure out where the horcrux was, you came up with nothing. You walked downstairs one day to see Ron looking at a picture, you walked over to see that it was a picture of you, your friends, and parents from last summer on 4th of July.

"I miss them" you said

"Have you been to the cemetery yet?" he asked

You shook your head

"I haven't really thought about it" you said

He studied your face,

"Ron… would you mind…" you started

"I will go with you" he said

You hugged him

"Why don't we go get dinner" you said

"That sounds good" said Ron

You grabbed your purse and the both of you walked out to the car. You drove to a restaurant and walked in

"Table for two" said the host

"Yes preferably a private booth… first date, we're both a little nervous" you said

"Oh well right this way" said the host smiling

You looked back at Ron and winked, he laughed. You guys would need a private table in case you discussed the horcrux,

You both ordered your food and ate

"Did the room in your dream give you any idea or feeling to as whose it was?" he asked

"No, nothing" you shook your head

You glanced at the candle on the table, you watched the flame burning.

'Candles…' you thought

"Did you want to go to the cemetery after dinner?" you heard Ron ask

'The cemetery' your thoughts started racing and you thought back to the book you had, you remember the passage about knowing when to use it.

"Aubrey?" said Ron

You continued to focus in on the candle until it flickered and went out

"That's it" you said

"What is?"

You through some money on the table to cover the tab,'

"Come on Ron we have to get back to the house" you said standing up

He followed you back to the car and you raced home, once in the garage you got out and ran up the stairs to your room (parents room) Ron hot on your trail

"Aubrey what is it?" he said

You dug through your stuff trying to find the book…

"Where is it?" you said aloud

"Where is what?" Ron was so confused

You stood up and pulled out your wand

"Accio untitled magic book" you said thinking specifically in your mind about the book

Seconds later the book was flying from the closet and out into your hand, you flipped through the page to what you read about the candle magic. You held it out for Ron

"I read this on the train ride back to Kings Cross" you said

He read the passage he looked up at you

"I think we could use the candles guidance" you said

"You're having one of your feelings again aren't you" he said smirking

"Yep, now we need candles, this book and to be at the cemetery at 3am" you said

You and Ron hurried out to search around at muggle stores for different color candles you got back to your house and laid the candles on the table and flipped open the book

…_candles are to be used from magic shops but if the witch or wizard acquires them from muggle locations a charm can be said; severa cospous; and this will convert the candles to use for the task._

You pulled out your wand and Ron did the same

"Let's do this at the same time" you said

He nodded

"Severa Cospous" you both said

The candles glowed bright white for about three seconds before fading.

"I think it worked" he said

"Same now we have a few hours to kill" you said

You both sat around and talked until it was 2:15am

"Let's go" you said

He got up and you both headed out to the car, and drove to the cemetery. You parked the car and sat there looking at the gates, you felt Ron squeeze your hand

"It'll be alright" he said

You nodded and got out

You both walked through the gate you walked until you found your parents graves. You got down on your knees and just stared at the headstones.

"I'm sorry" you said

Ron got down next to you and wrapped his arm around you. You took out your wand and conjured some flowers and set them on the graves. It was 2:45

"Let's go find my friends graves" you said

Ron helped you up; you walked around and came to Sarah's grave. You shivered

"Aubrey…" he said

You starred at Sarah's grave

"Here… this is where we have to do it" you said

You and Ron got down on your knees you laid out all the candles while Ron flipped through the book

"It says that it is rumored that you start with the Blue candle" he said

You propped up the blue candle and stared at the other ones. You glanced at your watch 2:57

"It's almost time" you said panicky

"Aubrey concentrate, I know you can do this" he said

You closed your eyes, your mind raced over everything that has happened this year; Chris coming to Hogwarts, Your Fake relationship, The fight with Harry, the rape, your parents and friends death, Dumbledore's death, everything.

'Help me Sarah' you thought

You felt your hand reach over and pick up the other candles and place them on the ground. Once you had set all the candles up you opened your eyes.

"2:59 we need to light them" said Ron

You magically lit them one at a time in a row, you lit the last one the second the clock hit 3. You and Ron sat there and watched… nothing happened. You both waited for a few minutes

"I guess my feeling was wrong…" you said

You reach out to pick up the candles when the ground began to shake violently you fell backwards on to Ron. He held on to you tightly everything in the cemetery was shaking

"Aubrey look" you heard Ron say pointing at the candles

You glanced and watched the fire on the candles turn clear. The ground came to a sudden halt; you and Ron sat there for a second

"What the bloody hell…" said Ron

You both stood up,

"That was craz…" you grabbed Ron's arm and stopped him midsentence

You stared wide eye, Sarah was standing right in front of you; she was a ghost you could see right through her. Ron and you were both used to seeing ghosts from the ones at Hogwarts but seeing Sarah gave you goose bumps.

"Sssaarrrahh?" you asked

She smiled and nodded

"Yes, it's me" she said

"But…how?"

"You're a witch are you not?" she asked

You nodded "I'm sorry I never told you…"

"Aubrey please do not blame yourself this is not your fault, do not live with the guilt of the events that have happened" she said

"Why have the candles brought you hear to talk to me and Ron?" you asked

Ron stood by your side quietly listening and nodding his head in agreement.

"Well from what I Know now is that you usually get feelings that lead you on to find the truth of things. I know what has happened to you this past year and all your years at Hogwarts. When you didn't trust Moody during the tournament in your fourth year, the feeling you had about your parents in trouble and me and everyone. You came, you did your best that's anyone can ask for. Now you have a feeling because there is something that

"Why have the candles brought you hear to talk to me and Ron?" you asked.

Ron was just staying quiet letting you ask the questions.

"Well from what I know now is that you usually get feelings a follow through on them, I do know everything that has happened to you now, and when you had feelings about Moody your fourth year at Hogwarts during the tournament you didn't feel like you could trust him and you never did and you were right. You had a feeling about your parents and you were right that they were in trouble, you came and did your best that's all anyone can ask for. And now you had a feeling and I came to you because there is something you need to find and destroy." She said.

"A horcrux" you said

"Yes" she said

"But where is it?" asked Ron

"I can't tell you but I can't help you figure it out" she said

"Sarah… can you first tell me what happened that night…" you said

She took a minute before answering

"Well I'll first start with after you left last summer… we all completely stopped talking to Chris. We hardly ever saw him. We did occasionally out and about he was always walking around reading what looked to be old ratty books. One day I saw him walking around outside his house he was wearing at tank top and he had a tattoo on his the inner part of his arm. The next day driving by his house I saw that it was completely boarded up."

"So he was just gone?" said Ron

She nodded

"We were glad he was gone and glad that he was away from you… or so we thought"

You looked down

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you" she said with deep sympathy in her voice.

"…What happened that night?" you asked trying to keep your voice even

"Well there had been no sign of him or his family, their house just sits there like one of those old creepy houses from childhood ghost stories. One night Jeremy, Brooke, Jack, Cameron and I decide to go out dancing. While we were there we ran into Chris and some other guy he had blonde hair and a pale face…"

"Malfoy" said Ron angrily

She nodded.

"They both just glared at all of us the entire night from a table… after awhile Jeremy had, had enough and went over to them. And started arguing and asking them what their problems were they started arguing. They moved the argument to the back of the club which was a deserted alleyway. We all followed them; Chris said something about you which made Jeremy snap. He jumped on Chris and Jack tried to pull them apart. It then happened so quickly Jeremy and Jack were thrown backwards about twenty feet. I saw Chris stand up and Draco standing behind him holding a stick… well wand pointed at Jack and Jeremy. Chris then pulled out a wand and pointed it at me, Brooke, and Cameron. Cameron stepped in front of Brooke and me to protect us. Chris then muttered something and Cameron fell to the ground crying out in pain and rolling around on the ground…"

"He put the cruiciatius curse on Cameron!" you said balling your hand into a fist.

"Then he moved his wand and Cameron just stayed there on the ground, Brooke and I helped him up. By this time Jeremy and Jack were back standing with us. Then we all just ran for it… we ran through the club and back into Jeremy's car. Jeremy hit the gas as soon as the doors were shut; we knew we had to get away so we just headed straight back home. We were almost there I glanced ahead of the road and saw Chris standing there, Brooke and I started screaming; Jeremy turned the wheel and lost control. The next thing I know I was dead." She said

You felt hot tears in your eyes; Ron put his arm around you to comfort you.

"I will kill him" you said turning your face in to Ron's shoulder.

"Just be careful Aubrey, they have powerful forces on their side…" she said

You then thought about your dreams, his house being empty, you never had been in it so you wouldn't know what it looked like…

"It's in his house isn't?" you said looking up at her.

"See you finally figured it out. Yes he and his family are very close to the dark lord." She said

She was starting to fade.

"Sarah?"

"It is time for me to leave I have given you the help that you need. You now know what is needed so that you can go finished what is needed of you two here and then return to help Harry with the rest." She said.

"Thank you Sarah I'll miss you" you said

She smiled.

"Goodbye Aubrey, Ron" she said

And with that she was gone and the candles had blown out. You stood there, it felt good to get a chance to say goodbye to her… you will avenge her and everybody else's death.

"Come on we have to go!" you said to Ron pulling his hand.

"Don't you want to see your other friend's grave?" he asked

"I'll come back, for now we have to go and plan" you said

He nodded and you gathered up the candles and you both ran back to your car. You got in the driver's seat and hit the gas, while driving you thought hard…

"I don't think that we should go get it just yet" you said.

"Why?" he said.

"I just think that we need to think things through and we need to come up with a plan, what if they are there and all of a sudden decided to come home?" you said.

He thought for a little while.

"You're right… if he's working for you-know-who it won't be easy to get in to the house" said Ron

The next few days you both discussed and planned. You both figured that it would be best to infiltrate the house at night so that no muggles would see anything.

"I think we should be ready to leave as soon as we get the horcrux we don't know what will happen once we retrieve it, Chris also could be waiting for us…" you said

"Ok then let's do it tomorrow night" said Ron

You nodded; this wasn't going to be easy. That night you and Ron packed up all of your things to be ready. You walked downstairs to see Ron brewing some potions

"What's that?" you asked

"Just in case I'm making a couple potions, quick healing for most wounds, a sleeping potion just in case it needs to be forced down someone's throat." Said Ron

You just stared at him

"Ok, I know I haven't ever really been good in potions but Hermione helped me a lot… when she was speaking to me this year and I think it would be good to be as prepared as possible" he said

"Great thinking Ron, really" you said praising him

He smiled and went back to stirring; you sat at the table and pulled out the crystal ball Dumbledore gave to you. You set it on the table and stared at it

"What was Dumbledore thinking when he gave me this" you said aloud

"Maybe he trusted that you would be able to see what I don't know we couldn't or something" suggested Ron

"Maybe…" you said aloud

You decided to test that little theory of Ron's

You closed your eyes

'Show me Harry and Hermione' you thought

You looked down and stared at the crystal ball, you kept your eyes on the crystal all you saw was your reflection until the middle of the ball began to cloud up

"Ron" you said without taking your sight off the cloud

He came over and looked

"Aubrey what are you doing?" he asked in amazement

You stayed still and soon the cloud changed into a vision… you saw a tent and Harry sitting outside of it.

"Harry" you and Ron both said

You watched as Harry sat outside and Hermione came out to relive him so she could keep watch. Then the scene vanished.

"It worked" you said

Ron look at you

"I told it in my mind to show me Harry and Hermione and it worked… as long as I concentrate I can see them" you said

"That's great it will help us find them when we have to leave" he said

You nodded now you both felt confident of returning to the other two when your mission was finished. The next day you and Ron went out and had lunch and spent the day preparing yourselves, you watched out your window as the sun started setting

"Aubrey?" you heard Ron walk in the room

"Yeah" you said

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah… I just can't wait for everything to be over and done this is all rather exhausting mentally and physically" you said

"Yeah we will end it and all of us will be heroes" he said smiling

You laughed

You ordered a pizza for dinner which Ron absolutely loved since he had never had pizza. You waited till midnight to leave. You changed into tight dark jeans a form fitting tank top and jacket, Ron was dressed in dark clothing too. You both shrunk your stuff so that it would fit into your pockets. Ron carried a bag that held your crystal ball, his deluminator and the potions. You both stuffed your wands in your jackets and you turned all the lights off and locked up. Taking one last look around you hung up the car keys you weren't driving you were apparating there. Ron packed up some food for when you both returned to Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go" you said walking out of the door

Ron followed and you locked the door, walking to the side of the house where no one would see you, you linked arms and apparated to the lawn across from Chris's house. You were both concealed under a tree. The houses around were not lit but there were street lamps on, Ron took out the deluminator and with a few clicks all the street lamp were out except for a few at the end of the street.

"Let's go" said Ron storing the deluminator back into the bag

You both hurried across the street to the boarded up house.

"We should put a silencing charm over the house so that no one will be able to hear anything from the outside." Said Ron

"Good idea" you said

You pulled out your wand and waved it at the house. Then you and Ron walked up to the door,

"Alohomora" you said

You went for the lock; the knob felt like it was on fire

"Ow it feels like it's on fire" you muttered

"There has to be another way in" said Ron

You both walked around to the side of the house, you saw a basketball hoop you looked up to see a window open slightly

"Up there" you said pointing at the window

"Ok I'll levitate you and then you levitate me" you said turning to Ron

He nodded

"Levicorpus" you said pointing your wand at Ron you levitated him up to the window

He opened it all the way and climbed in, he then poked his head out and pointed his wand at you

"Levicorpus" he said

You floated up to him; he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you in. The house was dark, you and Ron lit you wands. You looked to be in some sort of office room, there was a desk with article clippings all over, some dated back 16 years ago. There were articles about Harry's parents death, Voldemort's returning, and disappearing, Sirius's death, Dumbledore's death and a few muggle papers you're parent's death and friends… there were more covering anything and everything having to do with Voldemort in the last years.

"Just like my dream…" you said

"That's bloody creepy" muttered Ron

"Sarah said no one's been in this house for a while… but there's an article about Dumbledore's death" you said looking at Ron

"We better hurry" he said the two of you walked out into the hallway

"Let's check downstairs first and work are way up" said Ron

You nodded

Slowly walking down the stairs, you stopped at the bottom step and held out your arm to stop Ron.

"What?" he said

You looked at the ground and pointed your wand

"Reveal" you said

A dozen red jets of light appeared on the ground…

"A trap" he said

"How are we going to get around it…" you said

Ron thought…

"Wait" he said

He reached into his bag and pulled something out; he then said the resizing spell. He held out his broom

"We can fly" he said

You hopped on back of it and you both started flying around the living room. Deatheater masks were hanging on the wall; there were skulls along with family portraits of Chris and his family. You kept your eyes peeled

"Any feelings" asked Ron

"No, none" you said he stopped flying and you were just hovering

"How about I take you back to the stairs you look upstairs and I'll continue to fly around here" he said

"Ok" you said agreeing

He flew you over to the stairs and you stepped off, he then gave you one of the viles of sleeping potion just in case then headed back around. Slipping the potion in your pocket you headed back upstairs. At the top of the landing and heard the ceiling creaking… as if someone was in the attic.

'Got to hurry' you thought

You tiptoed to the room with the double doors and looked inside, it was the master bedroom. Everything was black and green, you found a couple books but nothing else…you exited the room. You walked to the other door and slowly opened it, you walked in the room and your wand went out…

"What… lumos" you said

Nothing

"Lumos" you said

The door shut behind you making you jump you were in complete darkness. You started to panic; keeping your wand out you turned in circles you couldn't see anything. Then just like in your dream the room lit up with a greenish glow. You looked to see a crystal ball sitting on a table brightly glowing, you walked over to it but felt that you couldn't just grab it.

"Funny"

You spun around as someone had spoken, Chris was standing there.

"Chris" you said

"Hello again" he said

"What's funny?" you asked with your wand pointed at him

"One thing your wand won't work in here and second you have to get through me to get that" he said

He started stepping closer to you

"Stupefy" you said

Nothing

You looked down at your wand just in time for him to come over and knock it out of your hands and grab you around the waist and pull you to him.

"Chris let go" you said

"No I want to have some fun with you again, oh by the way like my room?" he asked

He spun you around so you could see the wall; the bright green glow allowed you to see everything in the room, his wall was completely covered in pictures, of you.

"Your psychotic" you said trying to get away

He spun you back around

"Really" he said backing you up and slamming you into the wall… this seems to be his favorite thing to do to you

He then let his lips crash on to yours like the so many times he had before.

You fought hard

"Come on Aubrey do it, or I'll call the dark lord he said" you still continued to fight

"Fine" he said

He pushed you away and moved up his sleeve he was about to press his wand to the dark mark on his arm

"No" you said

He stopped

You reach out and put his arm down, he smiled. Then forcefully grabbing you he through you on the bed and climbed on top of you. He roughly kissed you, you had no choice you had to kiss back, his hand started to slide down your side

'The potion!' you thought immediately coming up with a brilliant plan

You grabbed his hand which was inches away from rubbing up against the pocket in which the bottle was concealed and placed it on your chest. He applied a great deal of pressure causing you serious discomfort. You pushed him off the best you could,

"Whore" he said standing up and reaching for his wand on his table

"No I'm sorry" you said standing up

You walked over and pushed him backwards on to a computer chair, he watched as you took of your jacket and you climbed on his lap straddling him on the chair. You kissed him roughly then sitting up he started kissing your neck, you took this opportunity to take the potion out of your pocket. He went back to kissing you on the mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck you twisted the top of the potion bottle off carefully.

'How to get him to drink it…' you thought

You pulled away from the kiss and took the hand in which you weren't holding the potion and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back so he was starring at the ceiling. You licked his neck

"Damn… Aubrey" you heard him moaned

You quickly looked up to see him with his mouth hanging open, you poured the potion in his mouth and covered it with your hand so he would swallow it. He quickly looked at you, his eyes burning with anger

"What did you do!" he exclaimed

You smirked

He stood up quickly and pushed you back on to the bed, he got on top of you and put his hand on your throat, you couldn't breathe.

"What did you give me!" he said

You were trying to push him off but his focus was keeping your down, you felt everything around you getting fuzzy until you looked up and saw Chris's eyes start to shut. He soon collapsed on top of you. You could breathe again, but barely with his weight crushing you. You heard the door open

"Aubrey?"

"Ron… help…. Get him off" you said struggling

You suddenly felt Chris being pushed off of you and Ron pulling you up

"What the bloody hell happened?" he said

You grabbed your jacket putting it back on

"Ran into him, he threatened to call his beloved deatheaters made me… well I think you can guess and before anything went too far I snuck him the potion. He was chocking me when he passed out"

Ron glanced over at a sleeping Chris,

"Git" he said

He then seemed to notice the pictures of you everywhere

"Bloody psycho git" said Ron

"Tell me about it" you muttered

You looked at the crystal ball and went over to grab it but the there was a force field around the table.

"Damn it…" you said

You looked over at Chris and started searching his pockets

"Aubrey what are you doing?" asked Ron

"He said the only way to get to the horcrux was to get through him… I'm wondering if he has something that we need" you said

You stuck you hand in his pocket till you felt something; you grabbed the item and pulled it out then walked closer to the glow of the horcrux to see what it was. You held in your hand a tiny vile of a red liquid, you took the lid off

"Aubrey you're not going to drink that are you?" asked Ron

You examined it…

"I don't know… Chris saying we'd have to get through him to get it… I'm wondering if the horcrux needed to be moved quickly it wouldn't be made to incapacitate the mover…" you said

"I'm so lost" said Ron

You tipped the vile over the horcrux and watched as a drop of the liquid fell on the force field. A cloud of smoke appeared and the greenish glow faded slightly. A smile broke across your face looking up a Ron to see an identical look on his face.

"Aubrey do it, pour the rest" he said

You tip the rest of the vile on to the horcrux the room filled with smoke you and Ron started coughing until a minute later when the smoke disappeared you watch the greenish glow go out leaving the two of you standing in a pitch black room.

"Ron try your wand" you said

"Lumos" he said

The tip of his wand ignited in a light

"Accio wand" you said

Your wand flew from the ground into your hand; a sudden cold chill went up your spine…

"Ron I think it's time we get out of here" you said

"Ok grab the horcrux" he said opening the bag for you to put it in

You picked up the horcrux, you suddenly felt as if you were burning alive at the touch of the crystal ball, you crumpled to the ground unable to let go of the horcrux

"Aubrey!" shouted Ron

"Stay…. Back…" you said

He wouldn't get hurt like you, thrashing on the floor you heard a snap as your wrist hit the ground. A second later the fiery feeling ceased. Your wrist throbbed

"Guess nothing can ever be as simple as it seems" you said lying on the ground

Ron ducked down to you and felt your wrist,

"Broken" he said

As he examined your wrist you heard footsteps on the roof,

"I think it's time to get out of here" you said shoving the horcrux in the bag

"Agreed" said Ron

He helped you up and he apparated the two of you out of the house. You both were soon standing at the beach not far from your house,

"We have to get back to Harry and Hermione, she should be able to fix your wrist" said Ron

You held your wrist tightly to you,

"Ron I need you to take out my crystal ball that Dumbledore left me" He dug into the bag "Hand it to me then carefully hold on to my arm"

He handed you the crystal ball and then carefully linked arms with you broken wrist arm. You held the crystal ball up in front of you two

'Show us Harry' you thought

You waited until a small vision of Harry wondering in some woods came into sight you watch as he seemed to be following something

"Ready?" you asked Ron

"Let's do this" he said

Closing your eyes and putting faith into the crystal ball and what you had seen you aparated with Ron.


	18. Chapter 18: That the best you've got!

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Eighteen: That the best you've got?!

_Set Up: Ron and Aubrey have left America and hopefully have arrived where they will find Harry and Hermione…_

Within a matter of seconds you and Ron landed in a forest, it was very late.

"Where is he?" you said "He should be here…"

"Aubrey look!" said Ron pointing

You glanced over to see Harry; warmth filled your body at the sight of him. He was standing at the edge of a lake you and Ron started over when Harry suddenly dove in the water

"Harry!" you both screamed

Both of you sprinted towards the lake, dropping your stuff at the edge both of you plunged down in to the water, you saw Harry struggling to get up you swam over and saw that he was wearing the horcrux. You grabbed it trying to pull it off of him, looking around quickly you saw Ron swimming over with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He gripped at the locket and both of you pulled; it finally broke off of Harry. Ron held it and started swimming to the surface, you grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him up till the both of you broke the surface. You both crawled out of the lake; Ron was already on the ground gasping for air. You stood up as did Ron and suddenly realized how cold it was.

Harry glanced up at you and Ron. He slowly stood up and the three of you awkwardly stood there for a moment till Harry spoke

"How did you find me?"

"The crystal ball that Dumbledore left me" you said

More silence

"Mate I'm sorry…" started Ron

"Hey I'm just glad you came back, good timing by the way" Harry said

"Yeah well here destroy it" said Ron holding out the sword and locket

Harry shook his head

"No, Ron I think you need to do it"

Ron looked both shocked and dumbfounded

"No… you, I can't…"

"Yes you can" said Harry firmly "I know you can"

Ron stared at the locket

"Ron you can do this" you said

Ron took a deep breath then placed the locket on a rock; he placed both hands on the hilt of the sword when the locket cracked open. All three of you looked up in shock as two ghostly figures rose out from the locket. The ghostly figures were that of Hermione and Harry, but they weren't really them… it was an illusion

"Silly Ron" said the ghostly Hermione

She intertwined her fingers with the ghostly Harry's.

"I need someone better than someone like you" she said

"Yeah like me, not you" said the ghostly Harry

Then they both kissed, you saw the look of pain on Ron's face

"Ron listen to me, they aren't real" you said

They were taunting him and calling him worthless.

"Shut up!" shouted Ron

He brought the sword down on the horcrux and split it into two pieces. He then sat down on ground staring at the broken locket and defeated horcrux. You could tell he was crying a little bit

"Mate listen Hermione and I are just friends, she cares about you and only you. Me and Her are like brother and sister" said Harry

Ron wiped his eyes

"Thanks mate" he said standing up.

He held out the sword towards you

"Aubrey destroy the other one" said Ron

"Wait… you mean you found a Horcrux!" asked Harry

You nodded then took the sword; Ron took out the crystal ball and placed it on the ground for you. You went to grab the sword with the other hand remembering that your wrist was injured

"Ow" you muttered

"Oh Aubrey I forgot here let me help" said Ron

"What's wrong?" harry quickly said look in between the two of you

"Aubrey…"

You looked down at the crystal ball you heard a voice that did not belong to either Ron or Harry.

"Mom…"

You looked to see the crystal ball glowing red and your mothers face shining on its surface

"Yes honey it's me" she said

"It isn't you…" you said

"Well yes it is and I would like to tell you that your father and I are extremely disappointed in you. How could you not save your own parents? You should have just died that night in the ministry you should have just drowned…"

She wouldn't stop

"Then your father and I would still be alive you friends would still be alive it's all your fault"

"You are not my mother!" you screamed

Ignoring the pain you grabbed on to the sword and stabbed through the crystal ball, a scream pierced through it and then it shattered into a thousand pieces. You through the sword down and gripped your wrist,

"Aubrey… you ok?" asked Harry

"I will be" you looked up at him "When this is over"

You started shivering against the cold wind; Ron dried you, himself, and then Harry. It was still cold but you were happy that you weren't wet.

"Which way back to the tent?" asked Ron

"This way" said Harry leading the way

The three of you walked until you crossed over the magical line and the tent became visible. You could hear Hermione's soft snores as you entered the tent, Harry walked over to her bunk

"Hermione wake up" he said

"Harry what's going on?" she asked

"Their back"

Hermione sat straight up and climbed off the bed looking straight at Ron, she slowly approached him

"Hi Mione" he said smiling lightly

She stopped right in front of him and then started punching him in the stomach

"You… complete… arse… Ronald Weasley…" she was saying in between her punches

You waved your wand creating a force field that separated the both of them.

"Aubrey it's really good to see you but put the shield down now!" she ordered

"No Hermione" answered Harry before you could give her the same answer

"Ron what the bloody hell is wrong with you! You leave, and while you're gone Harry and I go to Godrics Hollow where we are attacked by you-know-who himself! We barely got out alive and Harry's wand was broken in the process and here you are just walking back into our lives!" she screamed

You looked quickly at Harry, he looked away from you

"Hermione look I'm sorry I was a stupid git I know but I was able to help out Aubrey so I did something good…" he said

Hermione calmed down a bit; you knew it was safe to put down the shield. It was definitely going to take a little time for Hermione to warm back up to Ron but for now you knew she wouldn't curse him.

"Here mate" said Ron

He through Harry a wand

"Where did you get that?" you asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the night I left I went to a pub and well I ran into some snatchers who basically still things from wizards and witches. Well we got in a fight I won and stole one of the gits wands. Forgot I had it to be quite honest" explained Ron

"Thanks mate" Harry said "Now what happened with you two?"

"First… Hermione do you think you could fix my wrist? You asked

Hermione walked past Ron and came over to you examining your wrist; she said a charm which made your wrist feel better

"Thanks, well I went back home I hadn't had any more dreams, they all just stopped. I was drawing a blank and after about four days I ran into Ron…"

"How did you end up in California?" asked Hermione turning to Ron

"I was playing with my deluminator and well a ball of light led me to Aubrey so I guess I was meant to help her out" he said

You continued

"Well I explained to him about the dreams I had been having to lead me back home and we started trying to brain storm well one night we got something to eat and there was a candle on the table.. it made me remember about something I had read in a book I bought last summer on candle magic it talked about using the candles for guidance but was unsure what would happen pretty much for the witch or wizard. I had a feeling that we needed to take them with us to the cemetery because Ron agreed to go with me to visit my parents and friends graves… well when we got to my friend Sarah's grave I got a feeling… Ron and I pulled out the candles…"

"You were able to find the pattern and bring them together at the right time?" asked Hermione

You nodded

"What?" asked Harry

You brought out your book and let him read the passage while you continued

"Well we got them in the order and lit them; nothing happened so when I went to pick them up the ground began to shake around us, when it stopped Sarah was standing in front of us… she was a ghost. She told us about the night she and everyone died… that they ran into Draco and Chris. They started fighting with them… they did magic on my friends. Well they tried to run away from the two of them and on the drive home the last thing Sarah said she remembered was that she was Chris standing in the street, Jeremy swerved the car and everyone was screaming…"

You took a deep breath before continuing

"She said that after I left last summer she hardly saw Chris… but she did seem him with a tattoo on his arm one day. Bet you can guess what it was… and well then he was gone. He and his family boarded up his house and they were gone. Then everything fit together and I realized the Horcrux was at his house" you said

"So you guys went to Chris's house?" Harry said

"We didn't go right away; we waited a few days to make sure we were ready. We figured right after we got the Horcrux we would leave and come back to you two" Ron added

"So yesterday when we were ready we went to his houses, we had to climb in through a cracked window." You said

"Aubrey stopped us from getting caught in some sort of charm that was placed downstairs, we had to fly on a broom to look around then we split up Aubrey went back upstairs to look around…" Ron glanced at you

"I went in to a room, it was pitch black and then just like my dream the room started glowing green… then Chris was there."

"What!" Both Hermione and Harry looked mortified

"Let's just say it's a good thing Ron decided to make a sleeping potion, knock Chris right out" you said

"How did you get him to drink it?" asked Hermione

You didn't know what to say

"Well… he threatened to call on his deatheater buddies he went to touch the dark mark I had to distract him… well let's just say I'm suppressing that memory… "You shuttered

Harry look angry and Hermione looked shocked

"You didn't… Aubrey please no" said Hermione

You knew what she was thinking

"Hell no, I just had to kiss him and keep him distracted long enough to quickly pour the potion down his throat" you said

You saw her ease up, and you glanced to see Harry ease up but still seem off…

"So then you were able to get the Horcrux?" asked Hermione

"Aubrey found a potion in Chris's pocket when you poured it over the Horcrux it got rid of this force field that was surrounding it. Well… Aubrey went to grab the Horcrux… the second she grabbed it she fell to the floor…" started Ron

"It felt like it was on fire but I couldn't let go… that's how I injured my wrist. It took a minute but the fiery sensation went away… we left out of there just as we heard footsteps on the roof" you said

"So where is it?" asked Hermione

"Destroyed, Ron destroyed the locket, Aubrey the crystal ball" said Harry

"Well that's a relief" she said laying down

Everyone stayed silent…

"Well I think I will go and take first watch" said Ron

He walked over and sat outside the tent

"You should get some sleep Aubrey" said Harry walking away to the other side of the tent

"Yeah…" you said quietly

You laid down on the empty bed above Hermione's and turned to face the wall thinking back to how you had left things with Harry…

The next few days you all spent trying to figure out what your next move was going to be. Every time someone would almost say Voldemort Ron would flip out and tell us not to say it.

"We have to find this and Vol…" started Harry

"No!"

You were all annoyed with Ron's outbursts when one of you was about to say his name…

"Ron give it a rest nothing is going to happen see V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T" said Harry

Ron looked stunned at Harry, who was just looking annoyed. Suddenly footsteps could be heard outside the tent

"Come out with your hands up!" you heard someone shout

Your heart dropped… Ron was right… Voldemort's name was jinxed…

"I told you so" whispered Ron

Harry glared at him then turned to see Hermione with her wand pointed straight at his face, she casted a charm on his face so that it swelled up and became unrecognizable. She quickly turned to you but it was too late you all were being pulled out of the tent. You were all tied up; you and Hermione were set against one tree while the boys were sitting at one across from you but not far. You kept your head down letting your hair cover your face, you heard a nightmarish voice… it was Fenrir Greyback the werewolf that had bitten Lupin…

"Well what do we have here a couple men… well what looks to be one" he said obviously looking at Harry's swollen face

"And may I say two lovely ladies" he said

You kept your face turned from his and the others

"Well why you hiding sweetie I'm not going to hurt you… yet" you could hear the anticipation in his voice

"Stay away from them" said Ron

"Shut it boy or I will rip out your throat." He snarled

You felt Hermione tense up

"What's your name?" he asked roughly

"Penelope Clearwater I'm a half blood" Hermione answered quickly

You held your breath

'Please believe her…' you thought

"hmm…" he seemed to be thinking "Hey boys doesn't she look like that mudblood who is supposed to be traveling with Harry Potter?"

'Crap' you angrily thought

"No… I'm not her" said Hermione in a very unconvincing tone

"Which means…" you heard Fenrir walking towards the boys

He send a spell that you knew returned Harry's face to normal all the deatheaters were stunned

"We've got Harry Potter!" one of them exclaimed

"That also means" you heard Fenrir coming over to you

He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him

"You must be Aubrey, you're are also wanted by the Dark Lord" he said

You just glared at him, he grabbed you and Hermione pulling you both up one of the other men grabbed Harry and Ron. They put all of you into some sort of wagon; Fenrir tied you and Hermione back to back along with Harry and Ron back to back. The wagon kicked started and you were moving… you heard a familiar voice talking…

"Dean!" you and Hermione said at the same time

"Hermione? Aubrey?!" he asked

"Yes mate me and Harry are here too" said Ron

"Dean do you know where they are taking us?" asked Harry

"No idea…" he said

You glanced to see he was tied up with a Goblin. The wagon had been traveling for quite some time when it suddenly came to a sudden halt causing you and Hermione to fall over. Everybody else was up against walls that they could lean on for support

"Ow" you muttered

"You two alright?" asked Dean

"Yeah" said Hermione

"Never better" you said

You were both trying to sit back upright when the doors swung open. Fenrir grabbed you and Hermione pulling you out of the wagon. He through you both to the ground on gravel, you were covered with scrapes now. Harry and Ron were then thrown out and landed next to you. Along with Dean and the Goblin, you all were untied and pulled to your feet

"No funny business, no talking and keep up" said Fenrir with his wand pointed

You stayed close to Hermione with Ron and Harry right behind the two of you, you walked up the driveway to see a very large Mansion that you were fasts approaching. You all approached the door where Fenrir knock the huge gold knocker. Lucious Malfoy answered; he looked quickly at all of you taking note at you and Harry

"Come in quickly" he said

You were all shoved through the door and walked into a living room. Lucious was there and Bellatrix too

"Well I think this is a better time than ever to call the dark lord" said Lucious

He went to reach for his arm

"No! I should get credit I caught Potter and Smith!" said an enraged Fenrir

Malfoy got in Harry's face and sneered

"Hello Potter" Harry glared

"Take them down to the dungeons, and then we will call the dark lord" said Malfoy walking back over to Bellatrix

"They had this with them" said Fenrir holding up the Sword of Gryffindor

"Leave the mudbloods" said Bellatrix

Everyone looked at her; you and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"Take the rest of them down then... now" said Malfoy

Both boys were fighting hard against their captures, with one last glance at Harry he was pulled from the room along with Ron, Dean, and the Goblin. Fear started to set in…

"Now where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix asked

You both stayed quiet

"Someone better answer me" she said raising her voice

"We found it" said Hermione

"Don't lie to me" she said

"But we did!" Hermione said

"Crucio!" she yelled

You watched in Horror as Hermione fell to the floor in pain, she was fighting the scream. She lifted the curse quickly

"You stole it didn't you!" Bellatrix screamed

"No we didn't" said Hermione pleadingly

"Crucio!" she yelled out again at Hermione

Hermione couldn't help it this time, she screamed. You knew how unbearable the pain was…

"Stop it!" you yelled

"You shut up! Silencio!" she screamed at you

"Crucio!" she now said towards you

You didn't fight the scream because you couldn't scream she had silence you. You squirmed on the ground next to Hermione… after a minute she lifted the curse. You could taste blood you had bitten your lip when she cursed you.

"Hermione! Aubrey!" you heard a faint voice shouting

"Aww they want to hear more screams, I would happily oblige unless you tell me, How did you steal this!" she said

"We didn't steal it!" yelled Hermione

"Crucio!"

Hermione was once again screaming out in pain.

"I bet you stole this and you probably stole the cup! Didn't you? How could you get into my vault!" She screamed

"We didn't!" screamed out Hermione

"Crucio"

And again Hermione's ear piercing scream could be heard, she lifted the curse and you could see Hermione fighting to stay conscious.

"How about you?" Bellatrix said

She lifted the silencing curse from you; standing to your feet you shifted yourself in front of Hermione as inconspicuous as you could be

"We found it, how hard is that for you to believe. Maybe one of you deatheaters buddies were a little too careless and left it lying around…"

"Shut up" she screamed

"Hmm Voldemort wouldn't be too happy about that now would he" you screamed at her

"Crucio!" she screamed

You felt all her rage in the curse this time, knocking you back to the ground you couldn't help but scream. She lifted the curse after a while… you wanted to keep her distracted so that she wouldn't hurt Hermione again

"What that the best you've got?!" you screamed

She sent the curse again, you wanted to die. This time when she was done you heard someone clapping and laughing

"Quite the fighter isn't she" Chris had walked into the room

"Filthy mudblood" Bellatrix said her words dripping with acid

"Filthy mudblood whore you mean" said Chris

You tried to stand up he walked over and pushed you down. He bent down and put his hand on your cheek, you slapped him away. He put his hand on your throat

"I would be nice if I were you" he said getting in your face

You glared at him, his head and Bellatrix's soon snapped up. You could hear the sound of people running up the stairs. Chris picked you up holding you up with your back against his chest. He had one arm supporting you the other he had his wand pressed to you. Bellatrix bent down to Hermione you watching in horror as she pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. Harry and Ron came running to a halt as they entered the room with wands pointed

"Don't come any closer" said Bellatrix

Harry and Ron reluctantly kept their distance and through down the wands they were holding. You tried to fight again Chris's hold on you but you couldn't, you were too weak from Bellatrix. You glanced out at Harry who was glaring at Chris.

"Hello Potter" said Chris

"Let her go! Both of them" he said adding to Bellatrix

"No I'm good" said Chris

Chris smelled you hair, he then spun you around and kissed you. You couldn't push him off of you so you bit down on his lip.

"Oh you whore!" he said at you

He held his wand at you closely…

"Dobby!"

You turned your head to see the familiar house elf standing there. Lucious was fuming raising his wand at the house elf. Dobby snapped his fingers and Lucious was flung backwards, Dobby snapped his fingers again and the chandelier above you, Chris, Hermione, and Bellatrix came crashing down. You felt Chris's grip slip off of you as the two of you fell to the ground, you couldn't move out from under the mess.

"Aubrey" you heard Harry's' voice

A second later he scooped you out of the mess, you saw Ron get Hermione who seemed to be completely knocked out. You heard Harry conjure you, Ron and Hermione's wand along with his snatcher wand. Both boys then hurried over to Dobby and held on to him. The last thing you saw was Bellatrix screaming in anger and her throwing the knife. You all were landed on the grass, you smell the sea. You saw Ron pick up Hermione and run her into some sort of cottage. You rolled over to see Harry standing up and you looked to see where Dobby was so you could thank him greatly for saving all of you. Your eyes fell on the tiny elf… your heart sank the knife Bellatrix had thrown was sticking out of Dobby's gut.

"No Dobby" you said

Harry looked over and he was quickly at Dobby's side, you tried pushing yourself up but couldn't, looking down your arm was all mangled. You used your other one to pull your forward to Dobby's side

"Dobby please no don't die!" said Harry

"Harry Potter, Aubrey Smith… Dobby tired…." He said weakly

"Dobby you were fantastic tonight" said Harry

"Thank you so much Dobby you are a hero" you said as tears fell down your face

Dobby smiled then his eyes closed and he became still… he was gone. Tears poured down your face as you sat there cradling your arm. Everything was silent except for the sound of the ocean waves… Harry started digging

"Harry what are you doing?" you asked

"I'm giving him a proper grave" he said in between his sobs.

You tried to help but Harry shooed you away

"I can do it… "He said

You watched as he dug and were soon joined by Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Dean.

"Luna?" you asked wondering where she had come from

"Yes I was taken hostage awhile ago and I was down in the dungeons with Mr. Olivander, he is inside… Dobby got us out" she said sadly

"Hermione how are you feeling?" you asked looking up at her

She was pale as a ghost and you could tell Ron was keeping a tight grip on her so she wouldn't fall

"A little groggy… how about you?" she said

"I think my arms broken… again" you said

"We need to take care of that right away" said Bill

"No I want to stay" you said

You all buried Dobby after putting some socks on him and a hat. Harry said a couple words and everyone had a moment of silence.

"Let's get inside" said Bill

You tried standing but felt too weak. You fell back down to the ground

"Aubrey are you ok?" asked Harry

"Yeah just a little woozy…" you said

Harry came over and helped you stand up, then supported you inside of the cottage and helped you into an arm chair. Then he walked away… Fleur came over and fixed your arm. She put in a sling

"It will be better in ze morning" she said

"Thanks Fleur" you said

She led you to a room where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all talking. She helped you on the bed and then left the four of you alone.

"How's the arm?" Hermione asked

"A little sore… you think I'd be used to breaking bones by now" you said

"Seriously that's what your third break in the last 6… 7 months?" asked Ron

You chuckled

"At least"

You rested your head up against the wall,

"Aubrey" you heard Hermione say "Thanks"

"Anytime Hermione"

"What?" both boys asked

"Well Bellatrix kept using the cruciatius curse on me and well once she switched to Aubrey, Aubrey kept egging her on so that she wouldn't go back to hurting me… the pain must to have been worse than mine she was fuming at you."

"She could have killed you" said Harry

You shook your head

"No Vol-"you stopped "you know who wants to kill me himself just like you"

"Well we got your wands back" said Ron handing you your wand

"Thanks"

"I also grabbed Bellatrix's and we got the sword" said Ron

"That's great" you said

"Well it's late we should go to bed we can figure out more tomorrow" said Hermione

Everyone agreed. You and Hermione stood up and linked arms slowly making your way to the room you two would be sharing with Luna just right next door. Luna was already asleep; you sat on the bed next to the one next to Hermione and put your ear to the wall

"Aubrey what are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Something has seemed off about Harry" you said

She pressed her ear to the wall and listened to the boys talking

"What's up mate?" you heard Ron's voice

"I don't know I mean ever since I saw Chris kiss her and when you guys came back… the way we left things. I don't know I'm really confused" said Harry

"Harry I'm sure she's just as confused as you are she's been through a lot just like you have."

"What happened when you were at Chris's house again?"

"I came upstairs found Chris past out on top of her I pulled him of off her"

"I can't believe she made out with him"

"She was forced he was going to call you know who and deatheaters it was brilliant of her to slip him the potion, it took effect before he knocked her out" said Ron

You stopped listening

"Well we knew that" said Hermione

You glanced at her

"Aubrey after you left you should have seen how torn up Harry was, just like how I was with Ron just a little less crying…" she said

"I'm so confused…" you muttered

"Yeah you should talk to him."

"Maybe but I think it would be best to wait… until this is all over or just wait awhile… I don't know I'm going to sleep. Night Hermione"

"Night Aubrey, I still think you should talk to him though"

And she flipped off the light

'maybe I should talk to Harry… at least apologize for leaving the way I did…' you silently groaned to yourself before turning over and giving in to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Return to the Castle

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Nineteen: Return to the Castle

_Set Up: Aubrey overheard Harry telling Ron what was bothering him about how things were left with Aubrey_

You woke up in the morning and headed downstairs to see Hermione sitting drinking some coffee while chatting away with Bill and Fleur

"Morning" you said

They all greeted you

"How's the arm" said Bill as you approached and took a seat next to Hermione

He took of the sling and carefully outstretched your arm… a little sore

"Well it's not broken anymore" he said

"Just a little sore" you admitted

"It will be that's expected but no worries it'll be fine" he said

Fleur handed you come coffee and a photo album

"Here are the pictures from ze wedding, thought you two would enjoy looking at them" she said

"Ooh yeah I would love to see them" you said

You and Hermione leaned over flipping through the album the first pages were that of Fleur with her family and Bill with his family. There was one of Bill having Charlie help him with his tie. You flipped through all the pictures; you came to one of you and Hermione laughing

"Aw I really like this one of us" you said pointing

"I love that one of you two" said Fleur

"Morning you three"

You looked up to see Bill greeting Harry, Ron, and Dean who had just entered the room. You looked back to the book with Hermione, she flipped the page to see a picture of you dancing with Fred who was spinning you nonstop, then another picture of you and Harry dancing right next to Hermione and Ron dancing. Then there was a nice one of the four of you,

"That one's my favorite of the four of you" said Bill

Ron and Harry walked over glancing over at the pictures

"That is a good picture" said Ron

"Yeah" said Harry in agreement

Harry was standing right over you which made you feel a little uneasy with how he was feeling

"I'm going to go change" you said getting up and walking away from everyone looking at the album

You walked into the room to see Luna walking out already dressed

"Good morning Luna" you said

"Good morning Aubrey" she said smiling as she passed you

You took a shower and magically dried your hair, changing into jeans, a white tank top with a dark blue v-neck form fitting sweater. You walked out of the bathroom to see Hermione dressed in jeans and a black and grey sweater.

"I think I'm going to try and talk to Harry …" you said

"Good for you Aubrey" she said smiling

You walked downstairs to see Ron and Dean chatting

"Hey where's Harry?" you asked

"He went outside a little while ago" said Dean

"Thanks" you said

You walked out of the sliding glass door; you glanced across the yard to see Harry sitting at Dobby's grave staring out at the ocean. You walked over to him and sat down staring at the waves hitting the rocks

"Hi Harry"

"Hi" he said not looking at you

"Harry what's wrong?" you asked

He threw a rock towards the water,

"I don't know" he said

'Always difficult' you thought

You brushed a hair out of your face

"I'm sorry for leaving…" you whispered

Harry looked at you

"It's ok… I know you only went because you had to" he said

"It killed me to leave…"

"It worked out in the end you found another horcrux and we were able to destroy it and the locket, plus you came back" he said

"You understand I didn't have a choice in kissing Chris, it was the only way to get him to drink the potion"

You cut straight to the chase

"I realize that… I just hate having the mental image of you with him" he looked back out at the ocean

You slid your hand over and held his; he tightened the grip and looked at you.

"Trust me I hated kissing him"

You scooted closer to Harry as he also scooted closer to you

"Aubrey I…"

"Yes" You were inches away

"I.."

"There you two are"

Ron's voice scared the two of you making you jump apart, both of you look over at Ron annoyed

"Oops sorry… I just thought we should go talk with Hermione about you know hitting the road…" he said

You sighed you all really did need to be leaving soon and getting back on track. You and Harry followed Ron back into the house. You went up to the room and the four of you sat there discussing the next move

"So we need to get into Bellatrix's vault that's where the next Horcrux is" Ron concluded

"Yes but how are we going to do that? It's one of the top security vaults" Harry said frustrated

"I can use polyjeeze potion and transform into her, I'm sure my sweater has some of her hair fibers and we have her wand. I know we aren't supposed to steal and the magic is dangerous down deep in Gringotts but we can do it" said Hermione

The next few days you all came up with the plan

"We are leaving early in the morning" announced Harry one night while sitting the living room with everyone

"Where are you going?" inquired Luna

"We can't say" said Ron

"You can't leave you r allz safe ere" said Fleur

"I'm sorry, we appreciate everything you have done for us but we have to go" you said

"You guys just be safe" said Dean

"We will" Hermione lied

"I don't think you should be going" said Bill

"We have to" Harry said firmly

Bill and Fleur were not keen on letting any of you leave, but they couldn't keep you hostages in their home no matter how much they wanted to at the moment. You all went to bed early and said you good byes before. Your alarm went off at 4:30 am; you got up showered and then Hermione got in after you. Once you were dressed you magically dried your hair and sat on the bed waiting for Hermione. She came out in a very Bellatrix like dress and a cloak. You both headed downstairs to find Harry and Ron waiting

"Ready" Ron asked

You both nodded and all of you headed outside. Once you all reached Dobby's grave Harry and Hermione each took polyjeez potion. Harry was transforming into Chris, you and Ron were going to be under the invisibility cloak. You looked at Hermione to see she was now standing there looking like Bellatrix.

"That's creepy" you said

"I hate this" she muttered

"You hate this"

You turned around to see Harry; jumping back in surprise at the sight of Chris it only took you a second to remember it was only Harry in disguise.

"Aubrey are you ok?" asked Harry

"Yes, it's just…"

"I know, I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok I'm fine, really let's do this" you said

You and Ron got under the invisibility cloak and all of you apparated to Diagon Alley. You and Ron walked a few feet behind Hermione and Harry. They walked into the bank and a little goblin seemed to cower at the sight of them

"Miss Lestrange mm-may I help you" asked the little goblin

"I need to be taken to my vault. Immediately" said Hermione in her best Bellatrix impression

"Right away" said the little goblin

He bowed her towards the cart Hermione got in followed by Harry and then the Goblin. You and Ron quickly got in and sat by Harry's feet. You and Ron gripped the cloak so it would not blow off as the cart went hurdling down the tunnels. After a few minutes the cart came to a halt. You and Ron got out quickly ahead of everyone standing at the side. Once the Goblin opened the vault you took the cloak off you and Ron. Before the goblin could react

"Petrificus Totalius" you said

The little Goblin fell to the ground.

"Come on quick" said Harry

You all piled in to the vault,

"Now we are looking for a cup" said Harry

There was money everywhere, your hand brushed up against a pile of coins and it all duplicated

"Careful, we can't touch anything except for that cup otherwise from the looks of it everything will duplicate and I'm guessing crush us to death" said Hermione

You all began looking until you saw a cup on a high shelf; a shiver went up your spine

"Found it" you said

"How do you know that's it?" asked Ron

"Same feeling I got being around the other horcruxes" you said

Ron went to reach for the horcrux but fell onto a pile of money

"Ron no!" you and Hermione both screamed

The pile began duplicating like crazy; you dove and grabbed the cup because it fell off the shelf, you had it in your hand and started getting buried with money along with Ron. Ron grabbed on to you and Harry soon grabbed the both of you and pulled you out.

"You two ok?" he asked

"Yes" you said

"Let's get out of here" said Ron

You all hurried out of the vault, it slammed shut behind you and you could hear the sound of angry goblins down the hall. You looked to see Hermione and Harry both transforming back to themselves. Once they had fully transformed back into themselves the four of you all hurried down the tunnel away from the sounds of the angry goblins, stopping when you came across a sleeping dragon.

"Come on" Harry said hurrying over to the dragon

"Are you mental?" said Ron

"Got any other ideas?" he said

You ran after Harry, there was no time to look at how bad this could turn out; he climbed on the back of the dragon and then helped you on after. Ron helped Hermione climb on behind you then he got on behind Hermione. The dragon sprang to life as Ron gripped on to Hermione hearing the sounds of the goblins. You gripped on to Harry's waist as the dragon growled and started running towards the now visible mob of angry Goblins. All the Goblins scurried away as the Dragon began breathing fire and started running down the hall. The dragon busted through the wall with the help of the four of you sending spells to help break through. Finally the dragon was soaring through the free air, high above the city. You gave the cup to Hermione and she slipped it into the beaded bag. The dragon flew on and on, over towns and soon over mountains.

"Hey is it me or is the Dragon flying lower" asked Ron

You all panicked the Dragon was… if it landed you all would probably be its next meal

"Look there's a lake just up ahead we can jump" you said

"On the count of three" started Harry "One… two… three!"

All of you slipped off the dragon and landed in different parts of the lake. The water was freezing, but nothing could compare to how cold the water was the night you and Ron jumped into save Harry in the other lake. You swam up to the surface to see Ron and Harry already resurfaced,

'Where's Hermione' you quickly swam in a circle turning to see where she was

"Where's Hermione?" you said panicky

Both boys looks horrified, she should have resurfaced. You dove down into the water quickly swimming over to where you figured she had landed. You soon saw her… her eyes were closed and her foot was caught on some sea weed. Her beaded bag lying on the sand just below

'hold on Hermione' you thought

You swam over grabbing the bag the reaching to untangle her foot; once she was free you wrapped your arm around hers and kicked off from the bottom to get momentum towards the surface. When you finally broke the surface you were coughing and trying to get to shore

"Hermione" you heard Ron say

He quickly swam over and helped you get her to shore; he then dragged her out on to the grass.

"Hermione wake up!" he said he was stroking her hair and face

You quickly crawled over to her side, she wasn't breathing

"Ron when I tell you plug her nose and I need you to breathe into her mouth" you said

He nodded, you started chest compressions

"Now Ron"

He gave her two deep breaths… nothing. You continued chest compressions

"Come on Hermione, Ron now"

He did it again and this time Hermione started coughing and spitting up water. Ron rolled her on her side so she wouldn't choke.

"Oh thank gawd" said Harry

Ron sat Hermione up and had her lean against him; you let out a sigh of relief before you heard Harry gasping in pain. Your head shot towards him seeing him on the ground grasping his scar.

"Harry!"

You hurried to his side while Ron sat there holding on to Hermione tightly; he reached out and grabbed your arm, you stared widely at what you were seeing; visions of Voldemort and he was angry.

"_How could they figure it out…" he was saying_

"_They couldn't have I will check everywhere for myself Nagini is not to leave my side at all"_

You saw all the places that the horcruxes were and are hidden flash through his head. The last two were Nagini and something hidden at Hogwarts. The vision faded and you quickly turned to Harry starring at him

"What just happened?" asked Ron

"We have to go to Hogwarts" said Harry

"What?" asked Hermione

"He knows something's wrong he's going to all the places that the horcruxes are hidden to check for himself. One is at Hogwarts and Nagini is the last one" you said

"We have maybe an hour we have to get their first…" said Harry "This ends tonight"

Less than 20 minutes later all of you were standing at the edge of the forest right outside of Hogsmede. You all peaked out behind trees to see Deatheaters patrolling the streets.

"If we can go with being unnoticed we can duck into the Hogshead" you said

"Here all of us duck under the cloak"

You Hermione and Ron spun around to see Harry holding up the invisibility cloak.

"Are you crazy we can't possibly all fit under their" said Hermione

"Look its dark where if we hurry they won't look down and notice are feet. It will be fine we just have to stay close and no one trip" Harry said the last part looking at you

You have had your fair share of klutzy moments.

"I won't fall" you said defensively

Harry held out the invisibility cloak and you Ron and Hermione squeezed under. You all had to duck a bit but all of you were covered except for your guy's feet. You all shuffled your feet quickly and quietly hurried over to the Hogshead and walked inside.

"Get out I will have no one in here!" said the grouchy owner

Hermione and Ron got out from under the invisibility cloak for safety you and Harry stayed under.

"Please sir we need some where to hide" said Hermione

"We aren't deatheaters, we are the good guys" said Ron

"Sure ye are" he said

You and Harry had, had enough of this debacle there was no time. Both of you stepped out from under the invisibility cloak. The old man stood there shocked

"Now you believe us?" said Hermione

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked

"We are here because there is something important we have to do. We have to get to Hogwarts" said Harry

"Do not tell me this is something crazy my brother cooked up to stop this whole war" said the man

All of you stood there…

"Yes Albus Dumbledore was my brother" he said

"Well please then you must understand we know for a fact that something very important is in that castle and we need to get it to end all of this" said Harry

"What might the important thing be?" he asked

"We can't tell you, please won't you help us?" you asked

He stared at all of you; he seemed to be debating

"Alright I'll help… follow me" he said

He walked into the back and opened a door to a small room that contained a picture of a young girl. He stopped in front of it

"Go on" he said

"Huh?" both Harry and Ron said while you and Hermione looked at each other confused.

"Through the painting; trust me" he said

Everyone stayed quiet and unsure the man became frustrated

"I will prove it" he said turning to the girl in the painting "Go get someone from the castle and bring them here"

You all watched as the girl stood up and walked to a door behind her and disappeared behind it. About five minutes later the same door the girl went through creaked open; expecting the girl to have returned you saw a familiar looking boy walking towards you. He walked straight out of the picture,

"Neville?" all of you said in unison

"Harry, Ron, Aubrey, Hermione it's so good to see all of you!" he said

He pulled each and everyone one of you into hugs then filled you in on deatheaters teaching at Hogwarts and being able to torture students as punishments. Neville was sporting himself a black eye

"Neville we need your help" said Harry

"Anything"

"We need you to gather the DA; we need them to fight all of this ends tonight" said Harry

"I can do that, I still have the coin from the old DA meetings we have been using them to try and get together this year and practice magic." He said

"You all best be going now" said the man

Neville walked back through the portrait followed by Ron, Hermione, you then finally Harry. When you all reached the door Neville stopped

"Let me go ahead and make sure the coast is clear" he said

He walked through a minute later he was motioning you all out stepping into the familiar Gryffindor common room. You looked around memories flooding through you about all the times you had spent in here.

"What's going on here?"

You all turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs. She ran straight into Harry's arms you flinched away.

"Look we need you to get everyone round them up he's coming here to the castle tonight" said Harry pulling apart from Ginny

"Coming here… to Hogwarts?"

You all nodded

"We need to alert Professor McGonagall she can get the teachers to help out and maybe evacuate the younger students" said Ron

"I'm on it" said Neville running out of the common room

"Ok now what's going on fully… where have you all been?" asked Ginny

"No time now we have the locket, crystal ball, the cup, the ring, the diary, there's Nagini now we just need to find that last one… but what could it be?" said Harry

"What could what be?" asked Ginny

"Wait we haven't found anything from Ravenclaw…"you said

"Will someone explain to me…"

"Not now Ginny this is important; go warn the other teachers and gather the DA" said Harry "Come on you guys"

You Hermione Ron and Harry ran out of the portrait and headed towards Ravenclaw. Hermione led the way she had been shown once by Luna where it was. You all ran straight into McGonagall

"You four… Longbottom was telling the truth"

"Yes now we must hurry time is running out we need the castle protected" said Harry

Maybe McGonagall would know something about anything from Ravenclaw

"Professor this is important do you know if there are any missing artifacts or anything from Rowena Ravenclaw?" you asked

You felt everyone starring at you, McGonagall looked dumbfounded

"But why would you need to know..."

"Please this is important it has something to do with the task that was given to us by Professor Dumbledore that's all I can say" you said

"I… well yes Rowena's headdress has been missing but for almost 1000 years…" she said

You heard shouts and the sound of duels…

"Well you four figure out what ever you need to we will hold them off as long as we can" she said hurrying down the corridor to help,

"Now what?" asked Hermione

Harry's hand went to his forehead; you took his hand so you could see what he was seeing

'_The room, they can't know about the room it shall remain safe…the deatheaters will hold them off' said Voldemort's thoughts_

You both snapped out of the little trance.

"He's almost here… " said Harry

More explosion sounds were going on

"Yeah and the deatheaters are breaching the castle…" you said

"What room…" said Harry

'What room… 'they can't know about the room'…' you thought

"Wait… he said that we can't know about the room… he probably didn't expect that anyone would ever come across it." You started

"Aubrey your brilliant; the room of requirement!" said Harry

You both started heading that way when Hermione and Ron stopped

"Come on" he said

"You guys go on we will catch back up believe me we need what we are going to try and get" said Hermione

She nodded then took Ron's hand and ran in the opposite way of you and Harry. You both didn't have time you hurried to the room of requirement. Once there you went into the room which was filled with random things… cabinets, clothes, books, cages, desks, anything and everything.

"Now where could It be" said Harry

You looked around until you saw what you had only read and heard about… a vanishing cabinet.

"I think I know…" you said walking over to the cabinet

You went to open the door but found it was locked

"Alohomora" said Harry

Nothing

"Harry stand back and I would duck if I were you" you said

"What?"

"Duck Bombarda!" you yelled

Harry hit the floor just as the cabinet busted open. A force flew back at you knocking you off your feet and into a desk.

"Aubrey!"

"I'm ok it's not the first time I've been thrown into something" you said getting up

Harry stood up and you both walked over to the now broken cabinet to see a small headdress inside

"We got it" you said feeling a bit relieved

Harry took it then placed in his pocket

"Come on Aubrey we have to find Hermione and Ron and destroy the cup and this" he said

You both took off running down the hall, deatheaters were everywhere. You ran into Fred, George and Percy

"Look I'm sorry I was such a git I'm here to help" said Percy

"We forgive" said George

Walking up at the end of this family make up session

"Harry Aubrey your ok!" said Fred

"Yes have you seen Ron and Hermione?" you asked

"No but listen the order is on their way we just got here quicker" said George

"Good we got to go find Hermione and Ron" Harry said pulling you away from the three

Finally you ran into Hermione and Ron, Hermione had her arms full of what looked to be giant teeth.

"Where have you two been?" you asked trying to catch your breath

"We went down into the chamber of secrets. Ron was brilliant he opened it and we got the fangs of the basilisk to destroy the other horcrux we already took care of the cup." Said Hermione holding out the mangled cup

"That's awesome now quick destroy this and then all that is left is Nagini" Harry said handing Hermione the headdress

"You found it!" said Ron

"Yes now kill it" said Harry firmly

Hermione plunged one of the fangs into the headdress and it screamed then started bleeding; it was dead.

"Now what?" you asked

"We should go get the house elves" said Ron

"What and sentence them to death" Hermione said

"No of course not we need to warm them to get out and get to safety" said Ron

Hermione seemed frozen for a moment before dropping the fang in her hand and jumping on to Ron kissing him passionately.

"Oi is now really the time?" said Harry

Ron and Hermione stopped kissing but stayed close together

"Yeah mate but there might not be another time" said Ron

You smiled

"Ok ok but can we please go now" said Harry

They nodded and you all continued down the hall where you saw the twins and Percy dueling with deatheaters you all started helping when a deatheater hit a spell at the wall causing a mass explosion. Harry and Ron grabbed you and Hermione getting all of you out of the way. Harry got off of you as you saw deatheaters stunned and another one bleeding there were a few struggling to stand up.

"No!"

You looked over to see George and Percy pulling Fred from the mess

"Fred please no…" Percy started repeating

Ron hurried away from Hermione to his brothers; tears fell down your face and Hermione's. Fred was gone

Ron stood from where he was kneeling, you watched as his hand balled into a fist and his other gripped his wand. He then threw himself at one of the now standing deatheaters and started beating the crap out of him

"Ron!" yelled Hermione

"Avarda Kedavra" Ron said killing the deatheater that had blasted the wall

Harry hurried over and pulled Ron up

"Ron leave it to the Order we have to finish this"

"Ron go we will take care of Fred's body and help go" said George

"We can set him over here and then we can come back for him when this is over" said Percy

You watched as Percy and George dragged Fred's body far up against the wall. Hermione went over and hugged Ron tightly; then Percy and George took off down the hall.

"There's no time we have to keep going" you said to Ron

He nodded and the four of you continued down through the castle, you put your arm out to stop of everyone from walking. Everyone look up to see Snape slithering out of the castle.

"Come on" said Harry leading the way

You all hurried quickly and quietly behind Snape following to where ever he may be going. You stood back and watch as Snape entered the shrieking shack through the Whomping Willow.

"Harry the cloak" Hermione whispered

He pulled out the invisibility cloak and you all huddled under it hurrying inside the tree. Slowly climbing the stairs so that to not make them creak; you could hear the voices of Snape and Voldemort.

"Well Severus…"

You all approached the door and crouched down

"I believe that this would be the best way to end things; and as a servant of mine the most loyal in fact you will pay this debt to me" Voldemort said calmly

"But my Lord… please" Snape was on his knees

"Nagini" said Voldemort

Then Voldemort walked away and you all were left to watch in horror as Nagini attacked Snape. When the snake had finished it slithered off to Voldemort. When the coast was clear you all got out from under the cloak and went over near Snape. Snape looked up at Harry

"Potter… watch it…" Snape whispered

You watched as a silvery liquid flew from his head

"A memory…" you said


	20. Chapter 20: Why did you leave?

_As Night Falls_ Chapter Twenty: Why did you leave?

_Set Up: Snape has been attacked by Nagini and just gave Harry a memory_

Hermione quickly pulled out a vile from the beaded back she still had on and handed it to Harry. He scooped up the memory and Snape went still.

"We have to go" said Harry

You all hurried back to the castle to see everyone fighting you ran into Crabbe, and Goyle

"Stupefy!" screamed Hermione toward Goyle

"Avarda Kedavra!"

Crabbe sent the killing curse right at Hermione you pushed her down just in time then quickly spun around at Crabbe

"Reducto!" You screamed

Crabbe flew backwards knocking Seamus Finnagin out of the way of a deatheaters curse. Crabbe was hit and fell down dead; Goyle stared in horror

"Goyle either help us or get out of the way unless you want to end up like Crabbe" said Ron

Goyle stood and ran from the hall soon; all the deatheaters were retreating…

"Attention everyone I do not wish to kill you all, I want Harry Potter by midnight to surrender himself if not my fellow followers will come and kill all who stand in their way… Aubrey Smith would be wise as to take this time to consider my previous proposition I'm am still upholding it. You all have one hour" Voldemort's voice was loud and firm

"You guys go and check on everyone else I have to go watch this" said Harry

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Be careful Harry"

"You too" said Hermione

Ron and Hermione took off down the hall towards everyone, you stood your ground

"Aubrey I have to…"

"No I'm going with you" you said firmly

There was no time to argue

"Fine let's go" he said

He started running down the corridor and up the stairs

"Where are we going?" you said between strides

"Dumbledore's office"

You both finally reached the office and went in. Harry poured the memory out into the basin you both lowered your heads into the memory…

_You both saw Snape's as a child when he met Lily, Harry's mom. Growing up with her going to school all the way until Snape called her a mudblood and she walked away hating him. The memory changed out of Snape's younger years to him pleading Dumbledore to help him._

_Snape was in love with Lily Potter… learning of her death Dumbledore made a pact with Snape to play spy for the good side using his deatheater powers to stay locked into Voldemort's inner circle. You realized Snape had actually been trying to protect Harry… and you. The memory changed again to Dumbledore and Snape talking in Dumbledore's office._

"_Severus you will have to kill me" said Dumbledore_

"_But sir…"_

"_I'm going to die anyways I would like this to happen so that Draco will not have to carry out the deed and live with the guilt. I believe he can change and he will not live his life as the way Voldemort is forcing him to live out" _

_You and Harry listened to the remainder of the conversation shocked at what was being revealed…_

"_You mean the boy has to die to save the wizarding world?" said Snape_

"_I have looked for different answers and different options… but yes in order to defeat Voldemort Harry will have to face him and die"_

_You felt as if a knife had been plunged into your gut…_

"_What about Aubrey?" asked Snape_

"_She has been there to help Harry through all of his encounters with Voldemort she must keep fighting. A force resides in side of her that has yet to be fully awakened. I have not concluded how but that she will be very helpful in the down fall of Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore_

The memory ended.

Both you and Harry were quiet… all this time Snape was the good guy. Probably one of the bravest men you would ever come to know. Your thoughts quickly transitioned back to Dumbledore's words; "_Harry will have to face him and die"_ You looked up at Harry who seemed to be staring into space.

"Harry…"

"I have to die…"

You felt the tears stinging at your eyes.

"There must be something else… another way" you started thinking out loud

"You heard him…" his voice was flat

The tears started streaking down your face

"After everything… it has to end like this…" you started

Harry came over to you and gripped both of your arms making you look at him

"Aubrey you have to stay strong. Lead the others… I have to go… it's almost midnight"

You through your arms around his neck hugging him close; he held you tight for a moment and then pushed you away

"Go Aubrey" he said his voice was filled with agony

You stared at him, more tears coming down

"Harry…"

"Aubrey please… you need to go"

You looked into his eyes then without thinking you kissed him. Just one sweet, tearful kiss then you pulled away

"I love you" you said

Then before he could say anything you turned and ran out of the room leaving him standing in the office. Passing bodies left and right you stopped right before entering the great hall to try and compose yourself the best you could. You stopped the tears and walked in to the hall everyone in the room was standing with their loved ones. You walked forward seeing the bodies of the people your side has lost; you recognized Collin Creevy amongst the dead, looking ahead you saw Fred's body and look to see the Weasley clan and Hermione standing around by him. You walked towards Ron and Hermione, stopping a few feet from them to see two more bodies… Tonks and Lupin lying peacefully next to each other

"No" you said your hands going to your mouth

You looked up to see Ron holding Hermione both of them looking at you with sad eyes. You walked over to them and the three of you embraced. You heard the low sobs from Mrs. Weasley behind you,

"Where is Harry?" Asked Hermione after the long silence

You didn't know what to say, you pulled away and looked at her tears filling your eyes

"He didn't…" she said

"What?" Ron said his face shocked understanding immediately

"Everyone come, come see your hero now. You have lost" Voldemort's voice rang throughout the castle.

Everyone headed towards the doors that led to the front of the castle, you, Hermione and Ron pushed your way to the front of the crowd. Voldemort was standing with the deatheaters lined at every side of him you saw Hagrid sobbing and there in his arms was Harry

"No!" you Hermione Ron and Ginny all shouted

You tried to run to him but Ron grabbed you back.

"Harry Potter is dead" he announced "He tried sneaking away to save himself and leave all of you to die"

"You liar!" You heard Neville yell as he ran throwing spells towards Voldemort

Voldemort waved disarmed him and he crumpled to the ground

"Neville" you shouted

"Neville Longbottom well I have heard much about you; how would you like to be the first here tonight to join; become a deatheater"

You watched Neville stand up and stare down Voldemort

"Never, Dumbledore's Army!" Shouted Neville

You and all the other members cheered loudly, Voldemort put the cruciatus curse on him. He fell back to the ground

"Stop it!" you screamed

Voldemort lifted the curse and looked up; you stepped away from Ron's grip parting yourself from the crowd.

"Well well Aubrey we meet again"

You glared and soon arm's were clamped down around your arms, two deatheaters were dragging you towards Voldemort.

"Let her go" People were shouting

You were thrown to the ground next to Neville

"Accio" shouted Voldemort

You looked up to see something fly into his hands; he held it up for everyone to see. It was the sorting hat

"Slytherin will be the only house from this day forward the purebloods will reign over all" he said throwing the hat to the ground next to Neville

"Stand her up" he demanded

The deatheaters grabbed you and forced you to your feet.

"So Aubrey look around you" he started

You glared at him

"You have lost. Your parents are dead, you're stupid muggle friends are dead, your innocence has been ripped from you and now your beloved Potter lye's dead. Looks like your running out of people to hide behind. Now I'm giving you one more chance… Join me and become a deatheater. I know you will be great" he said

You felt Nagini slithering on the ground by your feet and Neville.

"I would rather die than join you" you gritted

"Always trying to act brave"

You looked to see Chris standing near Voldemort; he walked over and stood in front of you. He reached for your arm but you slapped him away

"Don't you ever touch me again" you said threatening

You heard something glistening and at the corner of your eye you could see the hilt of the Gryffindor sword hanging out of the sorting hat. Neville's hand went slowly to grab it, he was watching Nagini. You quickly averted your gaze back to Chris who gripped both of your arms tightly

"Join us" he said

'One… two… three'

"I don't think so"

You brought you knee up and Chris crumpled to the ground

"Now Neville!" you shouted

You looked quickly as Neville grabbed the sword and swung it down decapitating Nagini. Voldemort let out a terrifying screech, you looked to where Harry had been lying; your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Harry standing there before disappearing under the invisibility cloak

"He's alive" you heard Bellatrix screech

The dueling began everyone started fighting again you ran back towards Hermione and Ron

"Lead them inside" you shouted

Everyone followed your lead and fought with the deatheaters trapping them in the castle. You started dueling with one of the deatheaters. You sent the same curse that Harry had accidently set on Malfoy once. Slicing the deatheater open blood gushed out of him. You turned around just as Ginny dodged a killing curse sent from Bellatrix it just barely missed her

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

You looked to see Mrs. Weasley with her wand raised standing in front of her daughter beginning to duel Bellatrix

"Aubrey behind you" you heard Hermione's voice

"Levicourpous"

You were suddenly hovering in the air, looking down Chris was holding out his wand. Anger built up inside you,

"Let me down" you said

Chris fell backwards at your words; you fell to the ground landing in a crouched position. Chris stood up a look of bewilderment on his face, you stood up and glared. You had just used magic without your wand and or saying a spell. He quickly composed himself and the two of you dueled until you disarmed him

"You deserved everything you got!" he screamed

You walked toward him only to stop a few feet away

"Hey Chris…" you raised your wand "… burn in hell"

His eyes burned with anger

"Avarda Kedavra!" You screamed

The spell hit Chris causing him to crumple to the floor dead. You stared down at his lifeless body anger dripping throughout your body thinking of everything he had ever done… you didn't look up until you heard everyone get quiet. Looking up the duels around the hall had all ceased and Voldemort was standing at the front of everyone closets to you.

"Where is he, where is Harry Potter?" Shouted Voldemort at you

You stood your ground staring straight at Voldemort; Gasps were breaking out throughout the hall; you knew Harry had emerged from under the cloak. You could feel him standing next to you

"I'm right here" he said

You didn't take your eyes off of Voldemort who was looking extremely pissed off.

"Expelliarmus" you heard a couple deatheaters yell disarming you and Harry

"This ends now" shouted Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry

You felt power surge through you

"You first Potter Avarda Ke…"

"No" you said balling your fists tightly

Voldemort flung backwards into the wall and was disarmed. You turned your head to the deatheater that had disarmed Harry and was holding his wand.

"Wand" you said out loud

The wand flew right in to Harry's hand Voldemort was now standing starring at you, anger/shock flashed through his features

"Your done" you said

Voldemort went to get his wand when you held out your hand and it flew straight into it. Voldemort was stunned…

"Avarda Kedavra!" Harry raised his wand and the spell flew.

Voldemort flew through the air and landed in a heap on the ground. Everyone was frozen, before the hall erupted into cheers. Deatheaters were all throwing down their wands and the remaining order members were taking them into custody. Soon arms were flying around you and Harry pulling you each into hugs. It was really over… every emotion came rushing forward... as Hermione pulled you into a hug you let out a great sigh of relief.

Funerals were prepared over the next few days so everyone was depressed and sad even for the happiness they felt. The night after the funerals were over you sat starring out the window of Ginny's room. You and Harry hadn't spoken alone since you were both in Dumbledore's office. It's not like Harry was making any effort to come talk to you…

'Maybe he doesn't care about me…'

"Hey Aubrey"

You looked to see Hermione entering the room

"Hey"

"So I'm going to find my parents tomorrow and bring them home" she said

"That's great"

She smiled and you sat in silence

"I think I'm going to go back to California just for a little while" you said

She looked at you

"It's over I want to get away for a while. I'll come back and visit and you got to come visit me" you said

"Did you ever talk to Harry?"

You had told her what happened.

"No… things have been to hectic with the funerals and his always with Ginny.."

She hugged you

"I'm sorry try talking to him before you leave at least"

You shut your eyes and hugged her back.

"I will…"

The next day you said your goodbyes to the Weasleys promising you would come visit very soon; you walked up to say good bye and to talk too Harry alone. Approaching the door you could hear him and Ginny talking…

"I'm so glad it's over" she said

"I know it's good to be back"

"Well I'm glad you're back" she said

You saw them hug through a crack in the door and your heart fell… you hurried downstairs to Ron and Hermione. You pulled out a piece of paper

"Aubrey did you say good bye to Harry" asked Hermione

"No he was with Ginny…"

"Oh Aubrey… I'm sorry" she said

You wrote a note on the paper then folded it

"Ron, can you see that Harry gets this later?"

He took it

"Of course"

You gave him a huge hug

"Come visit" you said

"You too"

You hugged Hermione

"We will see each other soon don't worry" she said

You wiped a tear and walked out of the house, glancing back at Ron and Hermione you smiled and then disaperated back home. You arrived on your familiar street; you stared up at your house. Walking up to the door you magically unlocked it, walking upstairs and setting your trunk to full size out on the floor. With a simply wave of your hand everything in your trunk flew to its proper place. You sat down on the bed thinking about everything…

Voldemort was dead you should be happy but yet you could get the image of Harry and Ginny hugging out of your head. You let all your emotions come at you, you started crying. Tears of joy, pain, anger, and hurt all came flowing down your face lying down you let the tears fall down.

_You stood there starring at Harry tears pouring down your face. He had to face Voldemort and die… without even thinking you kissed him. Tears streaking down you face you pulled away._

"_I love you" you said_

_Then turning away you ran out of the room._

You opened your eyes to find yourself in a dark room. You wiped a tear away at the thought of that night in Dumbledore's office. Glancing at the time it was about 5 in the morning; thinking about how you couldn't sleep anymore you decided to take a shower. Letting the hot water hit your body after about an hour and a half you reluctantly got out and magically dried yourself.

"And so life begins" you said

This was the first time in a long time you weren't living in fear having someone try and kill you or your friends. It was a good feeling. That afternoon you found yourself sitting at a coffee shop sipping your drink and reading the muggle paper. The articles were all about the freak weather patterns and natural disasters finally coming to an end. You sighed then glanced up to see a couple sitting at a table not far from yours kissing. You thought back to Dumbledore's office when you kissed Harry… you quickly stood up and left the shop. Back at home you watched some TV and then around eleven pm you turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

You walked towards your door when you heard a noise downstairs… someone was in your house.

Gripping your wand in hand you kept the lights off and began slowly descending the stairs. It was dark but you focus in on something moving in the shadows

"Stupefy!" you yelled

"Aubrey ahh no" you heard someone say as they crashed backwards into a lamp

You flipped on a switch to see Harry on the ground rubbing his head next to a broken lamp

"Harry what the hell?" you said helping him up

"Sorry guess I shouldn't have just dropped in" he said rubbing his head

"You think" you said rolling your eyes "here let's get you some ice"

He followed you into the kitchen and he sat down; you handed him and ice pack and he placed it on his head. You stood on the other side of the counter… both of you weren't speaking.

'Say something he isn't' you thought

"Harry… what are you doing here?" you asked

"I wanted to know why you left"

"I left you a note" you said

"Yes saying you were sorry that you had to leave and wished me a happy life… why did you leave?" he said

"I left because I wanted to come home for a while… I felt like now that Voldemort was gone that I could come back and try and live out here for a while…"

"What about Ron and Hermione… what about me?"

"You guys are always welcome to come visit and I plan on visiting… it was just time for me to come back"

You were trying really hard not to lose it

"Why?"

He wasn't going to give up

"Aubrey talk to me right before I left to face Voldemort you kissed me and said you loved me"

You turned away from him having your back to him

"So why did you leave?" his voice was quiet

"Because I saw you with Ginny and I just needed to get away…"

You heard Harry get up out of the chair; he walked around the counter you felt him standing right behind you.

"Aubrey… do you really love me"

Tears welled up in your eyes

"Yes, I always have Harry... when I saw you with Ginny it crushed me… I was already planning to come back. I wanted to talk to you before… but just seeing the two you made me run."

You heard him take a deep breathe

"Aubrey… will you please look at me?"

You wrapped your arms around yourself closely and turned around to find him standing very close. You leaned back against the counter.

"Listen when Ron and Hermione told me that you had left I felt empty; Yes I do love Ginny"

You face fell from his looking to the ground; He reached out and cupped your chin gently lifting up your face so you were looking at his.

"I'm not in love with her; Aubrey I'm in love with you I always have been too. I feel as if I have lost you so many different times. When I thought you were dead, when you walked away from me to find the other horcrux, I don't want to ever feel that again… I"

Before he could finish you reached up and kissed him. Pulling away you kept your hands on his cheeks

"I love you Harry Potter"

He smiled wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you close

"And I love you Aubrey Smith"

For the first time in years you felt safe and as if everything in the world was right now.


End file.
